Dimensiones Entrelazadas
by Arken Elf
Summary: Las fuerzas de Frieza han atacado la tierra, pero los humanos no están preparados para tal reto dejando a Goku como el único ser capaz de enfrentar al enemigo con excepción de Bulma, quien descubre la existencia de un arma que podría hacer la diferencia en su lucha, una criatura artificial creada por una raza conocida como sayans. Un monarca olvidado que marcara una diferencia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Un arma de destrucción Masiva

Ella se mantuvo de pie observando la destrucción a su alrededor, no podía entender como algo así había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Su mente a pesar de ser considerada una de las más avanzadas en su planeta tardo en procesar lo que sus sentidos le transmitían, era inconcebible el ver como toda su civilización era devastada en segundos; dejando atrás tan sólo los recuerdos de esa gran civilización. Los gritos de desesperación de todas las víctimas se escuchaban a lo lejos, entre los pocos que podían haber sobrevivido a la primera oleada, el cielo carmesí se impuso dominando al hermoso azul que alguna vez recubría dicho mundo, marcado por la sangre, el fuego y las cenizas. Frustrada cerro sus puños consiente de su incapacidad para evitar todo lo que estaba presenciando, su mundo se venía abajo y ella Bulma Briefs no era capaz de evitarlo.

\- ¿De que servía todo ese conocimiento?, ¿De que servía todo el dinero o la fama?, cuando en momentos como ese no significaban nada. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras pensaba en el destino, nada detendría el final de la raza humana y ella lo sabía. La verdad era tan ridícula como real, pero su ceguera como especie los llevo a eso; cuando el orgullo de muchos evito que aceptarán la existencia de vida más allá del planeta. Ella en cambio no lo creyó así, sabía que había algo más lejos de su amada tierra, lo vio real el día que conoció a su mejor amigo, pero jamás imagino que la verdad sería tan espantosa, se dejó llevar por la ternura y amabilidad de ese ser, un jovencito que no pertenecía a los suyos y al mismo tiempo sí. La inocencia que envolvía su persona le hizo olvidar que así como existe el bien, también el mal. Le hizo hacer a un lado esas ideas negativas, perdiéndose en la tonta ideología de la paz interestelar.

Todo fue tan rápido, un ataque directo, sin aviso; simplemente llegaron en naves más pequeñas que un auto compacto, cargando su peligrosa realidad, misma que se revelo ante la sorpresa de todos. El impacto sobre lo que sucedió los dejo sin aliento, era verdad que existía vida más allá de su planeta; todas las especulaciones se hicieron reales y por un instante parecía como si fuese un cuento de hadas, una realidad abstracta donde los sueños se hacer verdad. O al menos esa fue la ideología masiva, hasta que uno de los seres levanto su mano para liberar un ataque de energía que destrozo la mitad de la ciudad. Los primeros en morir en manos de esas criaturas fueron afortunados, pues no tuvieron que presenciar la pesadilla que le seguiría. El terror se apoderó de las masas y la locura comenzó a corromper todo lo que conocieron como orden.

-Una invasión alienígena- Susurro al ver las escenas en la televisión, recordó las batallas de los torneos de artes marciales, recordó a Goku y al resto de los combatientes, pensando en las posibilidades que podrían tener contra esos rivales. Aun así activo todos los sistemas de seguridad que se encontraban a su disposición para retirarse en busca de sus padres.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero primero debía proteger aquello que más amaba, la familia que a pesar de cualquier situación siempre estuvo a su lado, la desesperación le envolvió al escuchar las explosiones cerca de su oficina, pudo visualizar como una de las grandes torres cercanas se hacía polvo frente a sus ojos, los gritos aterrados retumbaron acompañados de las miradas de todos los que ahí se hallaban. El cristal les dejo notar el horror en los rostros de las víctimas. Cerró el ojo incapaz de seguir presenciándolo, era peor que una pesadilla, era la realidad.

-Debemos marcharnos- Escucho una voz a su espalda, ella conocía ese timbre, lo había dejado de escuchar tiempo atrás pero seguía presente en sus recuerdos.

-¿Goku?- Pregunto admirando la forma del joven que le observaba, vestido con sus distintivos colores, el místico báculo a la espalda y un pequeño niño sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Quién?, ¿Porque?- Mil preguntas invadieron su mente, pero fue solo el agarre de su amigo lo que la devolvió a ese infierno, permitiéndole percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras se quedaba inmóvil. Las grandes e imponentes construcciones que alguna vez integraron la ciudad se venían abajo mientras hablaban, ataques provenientes de todas direcciones acababan con todo a su paso desintegrando lo que estuviese al frente, tenían suerte de que el sistema de seguridad diseñada por su padre soportara las agresiones, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo, las armas automáticas parecían inservibles ante dichos seres.

-No hay tiempo para conversar, debes acompañarme- exclamo el joven de cabello negro y melena alocada, con esa mirada decidida; era obvio que él sabía algo, pero como había dicho no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Mis padres- Susurro ella tomándolo del brazo, mientras el niño no mayor a 4 le observaba con miedo.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer- Fue la respuesta. – Corporación Capsula fue uno de los primeros objetivos, tuviste suerte de un estar en el corporativo- Explico el muchacho. Su corazón se hizo pedazos al escucharlo, no era frialdad lo que transmitían esas palabras, si no tristeza y decepción, no había podido evitarlo. Había intentado combatir el ataque, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no lo logro, sólo quedaba escapar y buscar algún método para detener esa catástrofe.

-Las esferas aún están activas- Susurro su amigo guiándolos entre los escombros y restos de la ciudad, a su lado observo los cuerpos inertes de los muertos, un horror que sólo pensó divisar en películas. Y la actitud del joven que alguna vez vio como un inocente. Como si todo lo que estuviese sucediendo no fuese aterrador.

-¿Los conoces?- Susurro insegura, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso. Él se detuvo sin mirarla, a su lado el pequeño volvió la atención a su padre sin emitir sonido alguno, era como si el chiquillo estuviese en una especie de mundo alterno incapaz de reaccionar como un niño normal o tal vez se trataba del trauma experimentado a tan corta edad.

-No- Replico su amigo, -Pero se de ellos- Prosiguió suspirando, -Creí que podría detenerlos, pensé que tal vez habría algún método de evitar esta catástrofe, pero me equivoque, me equivoque y este…este…es…es…- Las palabras entrecortadas sólo indicaban lo impotente que se sentía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Murmuro consciente de que no era el momento para dicha conversación.

-Vamos Gohan- Comando su acompañante cargando al pequeño para acelerar el paso, mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de ella. Bulma se dejó llevar sin saber cuál sería su destino, pero lo que fuese sería mejor enfrentarlo al lado de su mejor amigo que sola.

...

Cuando quedas atrapado en la destrucción, debes abrir una puerta a la creación.

Anaís nin

…

El tiempo es un término relativo, un invento de los seres inteligentes a quienes les gusta medir el momento en que se dan los hechos. Un mero registro de los sucesos que van aconteciendo ya sean buenos o malos. Para las víctimas sólo fue un número que enmarco el final de sus vidas, para los sobrevivientes se convertiría en el número que iniciaba la pesadilla; el momento en el que todo sueño o ilusión se desvaneció.

Bulma lo vio mientras caminaba, con la muerte acompañándolos en su andar,

seres de todas las especies sufrieron a manos de dichas criaturas sanguinarias. Eran tantos y tan distintos que parecía imposible imaginar algún método real de defensa, el ejército reaccionó ante las agresiones con sus mejores armamentos, pero nada fue efectivo, dejando tan sólo la huella de los sacrificios en vano. ¿Cómo combatir lo que no conoces?, ¿Cómo detener la extinción que se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina?

Ella se detuvo dejándose caer, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo atrapada por el agarre del joven guerrero, pero su cuerpo estaba al límite, su mente agobiada recordó ver algunos sobrevivientes en el camino, pero se convirtieron en meras sombras donde la resignación, el terror o la frustración retrataron los pasos transcurridos en ese escape desesperado.

-Debemos ayudarlos- Pensó pero no se detuvo hacerlo, tampoco él.

-Y lo haremos- Escucho la oración de parte de su acompañante, el cual la empujo hacia un rincón observando nuevamente los alrededores, el silencio llegaba como un balde de agua fría, acompañado de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamo de manera inconsciente.

-Aún están activas- Respondió él sacando un contenedor con agua para repartirlo entre los tres. El niño bebió con desesperación mientras sus manos sostenían la ropa de su padre.

-¿Las esferas?- Prosiguió ella ¿Crees que podamos reunirlas?, ¿Crees que el dragón pueda detenerlos?- Le cuestiono buscando alguna posibilidad era verdad que estaba confundida, cansada, aterrorizada; pero al mismo tiempo se negaba aceptar que eso era el final de todo lo que conocía.

-Shen Long no podrá detenerlos, no a su líder; pero pueden ayudarnos a buscar la manera de hacerlo- Comento el joven sentándose por un momento, aunque era obvio que no había bajado su guardia. Él era un gran guerrero, el más fuerte que ella conocía y aun así se veía inofensivo ante aquellos que los invadían.

-¿Que fue de los demás guerreros?, ¿Sabes si están vivos? Ni siquiera la milicia tuvo efecto en esos seres.- Aclaro en voz baja. Goku le ignoró, observando las estrellas, mismas que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando se divisaban brillantes como siempre.

-Tienes que hablar conmigo Goku, debes decirme la verdad. Él la miro de frente, su rostro cansado se enfocó en sus ojos, la joven científica se percató finalmente de la suciedad que le recubría, algo negro similar al hollín se dibujaba en su cara, acompañado de algunas marcas con sangre, era obvio que había luchado antes de llegar a ella, probablemente buscándola.

-Tengo las esferas Bulma- Intervino, pero como dije el dragón no podrá pararlos- Murmuro cansado, agotado de saberse incapaz de evitarlo, para alguien como él debía ser peor que morir...morir como sus padres, como sus amigos, como...la mirada volvió al pequeño que ahora reposaba dormido en los brazos de ¿su padre?. Goku percibió la mirada revelando una suave sonrisa. A pesar de la situación era capaz de expresar un toque de alegría, el corazón de la joven de cabello azul se dejó recubrir por ese gesto tan de él. Tal vez trayéndole un poco de paz.

-Te pido que disculpes a Gohan, han sido horas complicadas para él; su madre murió el día de hoy protegiéndolo. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, mientras él regresaba a ese instante; donde no pudo salvar la vida de su compañera no fue capaz de proteger a Milk.

-Lo siento mucho Goku, yo no sé qué decir- Respondió Bulma insegura, ¿Qué cosa podría expresar que lo hiciese sentir mejor?, el niño era la viva imagen de su padre, aunque también tenía algo de su madre, ella recordó a la joven guerrera; tan impresionante como su esposo. No cabía duda de que era perfecta para él.

-El dragón no puede detenerlos, pero tal vez pueda ayudarnos a encontrar la manera de hacerlo, sólo necesita indicarnos el camino- Prosiguió el joven.

-¡Cierto!, un arma, ¡Puede darnos un arma que nos permita detenerlos!- Intervino ella con una emoción contenida.

-Pero al invocarlo ellos lo verán, es por eso que necesito que pidas el deseo Bulma, sólo tú tienes la capacidad de entender lo que el dragón pueda explicarte, en caso de ser necesario- Explico el con una tranquilidad envidiable.

-No espera, ¿Que dices?, ¡No Goku!, no pienses en hacer locuras, pidamos el deseo juntos- Contesto con desesperación, no quería estar sola, no ante aquella situación, no quería volver al terror.

-Alguien debe detenerlos, si todo sale bien podrás traernos de regreso- Exclamo entregando al pequeño, -Además no tenemos mucho tiempo, si Kamizama muere, Shen Long se irá con él.- Finalizo con una decisión abrumadora.

-No, no, no, no, no Goku, no puedes hacerlo, tú eres lo único que me queda- Lloro la joven, sus ojos azulados se humedecieron liberando todo lo que momentos antes no había podido expresar.

-Cuídalo bien Bulma, sé que podrás lograrlo, confío en ti- Finalizo el guerrero llamando a su nube voladora preparándose para el ataque. Ella lo vio alejarse, ascendiendo antes de que pudiese detenerlo, él era valiente al pelear por aquellos que no eran de su raza, por aquellos que a pesar de su soledad le brindaron un hogar, se preguntó si todos los que compartían su sangre serían como él.

-Lo cuidaré Gokú y me encargaré de arreglar todo- Dijo con decisión volviéndose hacia las esferas invocando a Shen Long.

El gran dragón se hizo presente inundando los cielos con su luz sobrenatural, la oscuridad se vio irrumpida por la energía del ser, el joven no sabía cómo es que Kamizama seguía vivo pero agradeció la oportunidad que les dio al permitirles ese deseo, fue cuando los primeros agresores se hicieron presentes, la forma del dragón los había atraído, fue entonces que aquel gran guerrero conocido como Gokú ataco, esa sería una batalla épica en nombre de la tierra, su planeta, su hogar.

...

No existe arma que pueda destruir los sueños, mientras no la encuentren seguiré soñando.

….

Bulma observo al gran dragón frente a ella, necesitaba hablar rápido, no contaban con mucho tiempo, y todo lo que disponía era de la resistencia de Gokú.

-Por favor gran dragón escucha mi deseo- Comando llamando la atención de la criatura, misma que le miro esperando al fin las palabras de la mujer de cabello azulado quien le había invocado.

-Debemos detener esta invasión-Pensó la joven a sabiendas de lo que su amigo le había explicado.

-Necesito un arma que me permita acabar con todos esos seres para recuperar la paz del universo- Grito sin detenerse a pensar lo que acababa de decir. El dragón no podría detenerlos, pero tal vez si le daba la solución ella podría hacerlo, con algo de tiempo podría construir lo que fuera, no era la mejor en la tierra como para no comprender lo que fuese que el dragón le dijera.

-Tu deseo se ha de cumplir- Respondió la criatura mística, ella sonrió; eso era lo que necesitaba oír. Una luz se hizo presente envolviendo todo a su alrededor, ella apretó el cuerpo del chiquillo, el hijo de su amigo contra su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos. La luz se intensifico casi cegándola, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio. Se sintió mareada. Su cuerpo hizo contacto con una superficie fría pero al mismo tiempo lisa e inmaculada, el pequeño que reposaba en sus brazos comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Exclamo finalmente notando el lugar donde se hallaba; se trataba de una gran estructura, constituida por gigantescos pasillos oscuros iluminados por hélices de luz que se hacían presentes de manera intermitente, las superficies que le rodeaban parecían haber sido hechas de mármol, una serie de columnas soportaba la gigantesca bóveda del techo tallada en un idioma desconocido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Se preguntó, sintiendo el agarre de su pequeño acompañante, el cuál le miro inseguro.

-Ya todo estará bien Gohan- Susurro la joven pasando su mano por el alocado cabello del chiquillo, notándola una colita similar a la de su padre, la cual se agitaba revelando su preocupación.

-¿Dónde está papá?- Susurró al fin mirándola con tristeza, consciente de que no lo volvería a ver.

-Shh, él está peleando contra los chicos malos para protegernos, pero no te preocupes, nosotros vamos ayudarle- Continuo sonriéndole.

-¿Lo haremos?- Prosiguió el niño buscando la mentira en las palabras de la mujer que le acompañaba, él no la conocía, pero su padre le hablo sobre ella infinidad de veces cuando lo arropaba, -La gran Bulma Briefs, la mejor amiga de papá y segunda mujer más genial detrás de mamá- Respondió el niño en un murmullo imitando las palabras de Gokú. Ella al oírlo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sólo alguien como Gokú podría decir algo así. Un gesto dolido se hizo presente en su rostro al recordar lo que los llevo a ese punto. No dejaría que su sacrificio fuese en vano. Ellos estaban ahí por una razón, el dragón los envió a ese lugar donde fuera que estuviese para hallar el arma que salvaría la tierra.

-En marcha Gohan- Comando incorporándose tomando de la mano al chiquillo preparándose para explorar el lugar. Pero una nueva presencia le hizo detener su plan. La silueta de un hombre o al menos una figura humanoide se hizo presente frente a ellos, el ser no se veía muy alto, sin embargo su vestimenta le hacían ver como un ser más allá de ese mundo, una criatura con un aura antinatural, de piel azulada, ojos grisáceos y cabello blanco se revelo vistiendo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, Bulma Briefs- Exclamo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo, ella le observo con desconfianza, no sabía que o quien era ese personaje, pero después de su último encuentro con criaturas no terrestres le hizo dudar.

-Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas- Prosiguió el ser alejando su mano, he sido descortés en presentarme de esa manera, después de todo lo acontecido, espero me perdone la impertinencia, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir muchos visitantes y me emociona conocer a una de las más grandes mentes que su planeta puede ofrecer.

-La clave, planeta, la joven se percató de inmediato que no debían seguir en la tierra, había demasiada paz para ello. La mano de Gohan aplico un poco de presión contra la suya recordándole que no estaba sola. El hijo de su mejor amigo le acompañaba, listo para ayudarla a pesar de su corta edad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto, dejando de lado los modales, no tenía tiempo para eso, cada segundo contaba.

-Es verdad no me he presentado, tengo muchos nombres o denominaciones que he adquirido a lo largo del tiempo, pero tú puedes llamarme Kairos, y soy un ¿Cómo llamarlo?, un ¿Coleccionista?, no eso sería si no hiciese retoques en mis pequeñas adquisiciones, más bien soy como un recopilador de cosas únicas, me gusta estudiarlas y si es posible hacerlas más especiales de lo que ya son. Como un investigador universal.-Explico el ente.

-Ya veo- Contesto su interlocutora sintiendo su piel erizarse.

-No se preocupe señorita, como dije me atrae lo que es especial en efecto, pero se porque está usted aquí. El dragón Shen Long le envió a mi humilde morada en busca de un arma que pudiese ayudarle a salvar su mundo, de hecho creo que es para mí un honor que dicha deidad consideré mi trabajo digno- Prosiguió como si nada, comenzando andar, ella le siguió junto con el chiquillo, ambos estaban desesperados.

-Déjeme decirle que la presencia del pequeño sayan es interesante- Comento dirigiéndole una visita de reojo al chiquillo.

-¿Que es un sayan?- Pregunto el niño al oírlo, su colita se movió levemente llamando la atención de la humana, al parecer el chiquillo no consideró al ente como un ser maligno, se le veía tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

-Gohan- Llamo la joven tratando de evitar alguna catástrofe, recordando como las palabras inocentes pero al mismo tiempo curiosas de Goku los habían metido en un sin fin de problemas cuando jóvenes, algo en su corazón volvió a encogerse al verse ahí tan tranquila mientras su gente perecía a manos de esas criaturas.

-No se sienta mal señorita Briefs, usted pidió un deseo y se cumplirá- Intervino el hombre azulado sonriendo. -Y en cuanto a tu pregunta jovencito, un sayan es el nombre de una raza de seres humanoides conocidos por su sed de violencia, grandes guerreros, peligrosos en efecto pero dignos de su nombre- Prosiguió retomando el paso, Bulma al escucharlo se preguntó si su amigo era miembro de esa raza. Al menos le quedaba el confort de que se encontraban ahí por Shen Long.

-Aquí estamos- finalizo Kairos deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

-Ahora antes de entrar, debe saber que su deseo no fue del todo específico y es probable que por eso el dios dragón haya decidido enviarla aquí; es interesante ver como todas las líneas dimensionales al final convergen en algún punto antes de separarse nuevamente, tal vez es el destino, tal vez mera coincidencia; como sea yo voy ayudarle a cumplir su deseo, con una condición. Bulma miro a al ente, claro ¿Cómo no lo imaginarlo?, todo tenía un costo e incluso un deseo como ese debía ser pagado de algún modo; aunque si eso implicaba devolver la paz a su planeta lo haría sin dudar.

-¿Cuál es el costo?- Exclamo con seriedad.

-No es nada terrible, sólo debe devolver el arma una vez que termine de usarla- Respondió Kairos, eso y un reporte completo de su desarrollo en el tiempo que este con usted, verá me interesa ver los resultados desde el punto de vista científico.-Confirmó.

-Ah bien, si es sólo eso estoy de acuerdo, es obvio que sólo será un préstamo- Comento la chica con tranquilidad.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces pasen por aquí- Indico el ser abriendo la puerta; el lugar que originalmente se veía oscuro se ilumino con un tono carmesí tenue, a su alrededor una serie de escenas rodearon a sus invitados, revelando paisajes, animales y ejemplos de toda una civilización.

-Estamos en el cuarto dedicado a los sayans. Una raza que habito dos planetas aquel conocido como Sadala que es lo que ven por ahí comento al dejar ver una forma holográfica del mundo mencionado, y el planeta vegeta que es lo que se denota en este lado. Como mencione esta raza ha tenido una historia complicada, sin embargo cuenta con ciertas características que hacen de sus integrantes criaturas sumamente interesantes, su habilidad para adaptarse es única, entre otras características sumamente singulares- Explico el ente saltando toda la información e imágenes que resaltaban a los alrededores para dirigirse hacia el centro del lugar, donde un barandal marcaba el final del pasillo. Al frente se denotaba una especie de agujero oscuro y profundo.

-He aquí lo que están buscando- Confirmo es ser señalado el vacío que se presentaba frente a ellos. Gohan se asomó por el barandal enfocando algo al fondo.

-No veo nada- Comento Bulma insegura, pero el niño jalo levemente su pantalón para señalar algo al fondo, un suave destello de cromas azulados se divisó a lo lejos,

-En efecto jovencito ahí está lo que buscaban, la herramienta que les ayudará a cumplir su deseo.- Aclaro Kairos. -Como les explique hace un momento, me gusta salvaguardar cosas únicas; sin embargo también soy un investigador y científico. Debo admitir que a veces me intrigan los avances naturales de la evolución, pero prefiero no inmiscuirme en asuntos que no me competen, es por ello que busco casos sumamente especiales, curiosidades dignas de analizar. Es por ello que me tome la libertad de tomar un espécimen muy especial justo antes de que lograse madurar del todo. Una criatura creada 100% por la ingeniería genética sayan.

Bulma le miro analítica, una criatura desarrollada por otra especie dedicada a la guerra, tenía sentido.

-No tema señorita Briefs, realice mis propias adaptaciones tomándome la libertad de crear algunas modificaciones que asegurarán un dominio adecuado sobre la herramienta que está a punto de obtener, aunque recuerde es sumamente importante que consideré que usted poseerá un arma diseñada para cumplir con un objetivo específico solamente, nunca olvide ese detalle y todo estará bien. Originalmente esta criatura fue diseñada por petición del monarca de esa raza, su objetivo tener un descendiente perfecto, digno se llamarse el sucesor de tal monarquía, pero un día antes de que estuviese listo para su nacimiento si se puede llamar de ese modo murió.

Ella le miro con un gesto raro, la historia era interesante, pero dudaba mucho que la criatura hubiese muerto, pero ¿Quién era ella para meterse en asuntos como ese?, sólo necesitaba tener en su posición lo prometido y volver cuanto antes.

-Puede parecer un sayan, comportarse como uno, pero no es natural nunca olvide eso- Aclaro el ente.

-Claro que lo sé, soy Bulma Briefs y se a la perfección los riesgos que algo así puede tener- Replico la joven con confianza, la ciencia era un campo en el que se sentía cómoda, era algo que dominaba y con lo que podría trabajar.

-¡Perfecto!, entonces acompáñeme- El pasillo revelo otra puerta que descendía por una larga escalinata hacia el fondo del gran agujero.

El grupo camino nuevamente, Gohan se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de su acompañante, después de ori las palabras del hombre no le gusto el lugar, ni la manera en la que el ser se refería a los suyos. Como meros objetos, era extraño para él. La muchacha sin embargo se enfocó en su objetivo, era verdad que todo lo que le rodeaba le atraía, pero tenía prioridades. Muchos esperaban su regreso, su mundo dependía de su éxito y Bulma Briefs no fallaba jamás.

...

Nadie esta tan vacío como aquellos que están llenos de si mismos.

Benjamín Wichcote.

…

El escenario volvió a transformarse, el grupo se hallaba en un laboratorio, la chica admiró todos esos innovadores equipos con tecnología fuera de serie, sentía una suave emoción que por un instante le hizo olvidar la razón de su estancia en ese lugar, cuando un gruñido suave de parte del chiquillo la regreso a la realidad.

-Señorita debemos apresurarnos o papá podría- Susurro haciendo clara la realidad para ambos.

Su anfitrión se detuvo frente a un contenedor cristalino, en su interior la forma de una criatura, casi humana se divisaba,

se trataba del sayan creado artificialmente, la cola similar a la de Gokú y el pequeño Gohan lo hacía obvio. Su forma se mantenía en posición fetal, flotando en ese líquido azuloso que fue lo que el niño percibió en la oscuridad; el tamaño era mucho menor que el de su amigo, aunque por lo que alcanzaba a ver se trataba de una forma bien definida; el cabello negro al igual que la de los aludidos se elevaba de manera antinatural desafiando cualquier gravedad, pero tal vez se debía al líquido que le rodeaba. Un monitor marcaba una serie de datos en un lenguaje desconocido, probablemente los signos vitales del ente artificial.

-¿Él podrá destruir a nuestros agresores?, ¿Será mucho más fuerte que Gokú? Se preguntó la joven sin revelar sus dudas, no se veía físicamente más fuerte que el aludido, pero las apariencias podrían ser engañosas.

-Esta criatura cuenta con diversos niveles de ataque, mismos que deben ser controlados de manera estricta; pues si se sale de control puede ser sumamente peligroso. Yo trabaje de manera personal en este proyecto, elaborando algunas modificaciones especiales que lo hacen único. Después de estudiar la biología de su especie logré descubrir el secreto que hace de esta raza tan especial, lo que crea esos golpes de poder sorprendente que los hace sumamente peligrosos. - Explico con orgullo, la humana admiro la figura que reposaba en el interior del cilindro por segunda ocasión. Se sentía extraña, su mejor amigo al parecer era un sayan y el niño que le acompañaba llevaba sangre del mismo. Tal vez este espécimen que contaba con manipulación genética lograría lo que la naturaleza no logró.

-De acuerdo, explíqueme todo lo que debo saber- Contesto finalmente.

-Maravilloso, sígame- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

Kairos y su acompañante desparecieron hacia una de las pequeñas estancias aledañas, pero Gohan prefirió quedarse a observar al joven sayan que reposaba en el tanque, escucho con atención las palabras del hombre azul, pero no sentía correcto hablar así de alguien vivo, a él le enseñaron que la vida debía respetarse y artificial o no él estaba vivo.

-Me pregunto si querrá ser amigo de papá- Susurro.

...

El futuro pertenece a los que creen en los sueños

…

Todo paso tan rápido, el día empezó como cualquier otro, el sonido de la alarma le despertó, se levantó para tomar un baño, cambiarse y tomar su café acostumbrado antes de salir corriendo a la oficina, ese día en particular tenía una visita programada a una de las sucursales, por lo que no llego al corporativo, ya vería a su padre en la comida. Irónico que el momento nunca se hizo presente cuando el caos comenzó.

-Señorita Bulma, Srita. Bulma- Repitió su pequeño acompañante, ella admiro el espacio tan oscuro como en las noches más increíbles desde casa, ambos esperaban la entrega, al parecer Kairos se retiró para activar su creación, dejándolos en ese lugar en lo que esperaban. Su mente en cambio se dividía entre aprender más sobre todo lo que envolvía ese sitio o aceptar su realidad. Honestamente ya tendrían tiempo para las nimiedades que su curiosidad científica exigía, por el momento había cosas más importantes que tratar.

La puerta se abrió y el ente de piel azulada entro acompañado de…su creación.

La criatura por llamarla de algún modo era impresionante, al menos a sus ojos, con una postura real digna de un mandatario, su tamaño no era mayor al suyo, tal vez más bajo, el cabello en forma de flama se llevaba con elegancia dejando a la vista un rostro precioso a su parecer, un ser que se movía con agilidad, elegancia y peligrosidad, pequeño pero impactante. Con ojos negros como el mismo espacio, tan fríos e impactantes, si una expresión definida se detuvo tras el científico.

-Él es vegeta, el nombre con el que fue creado originalmente- Comento Kairos haciéndose a un lado, el sayan artificial vestía de un traje ajustado con cromas negros que definían su figura con exactitud, en su pecho una pequeña armadura grisáceo se revelaba con un símbolo rojo similar u ancla y tridente.

-Me tome la libertad de adherir el símbolo de la estirpe de la casa real de vegeta- Prosiguió el hombre, en las manos, un pequeño tatuaje negro se divisaba arriba de su ojo izquierdo marcando la piel perfecta, descendiendo hasta la parte inferior del rostro, era delgado y casi imperceptible, pero se iluminaba levemente cual circuito de computadora, parte del trabajo del hombre que lo presentaba al parecer, su cola se elevaba de manera elegante, el pelaje suave resaltaba ante los presentes.

-La cola es delicada- Comento ella recordando los momentos en los que Gokú tuvo problemas por ello, también recordó el gigantesco mono que destrozaba todo.

-Vegeta por favor- Comento el ser de cromas azulados, el sayan movió el apéndice permitiendo que una cubierta metálica le recubriera protegiéndolo.

-He creado una armadura que se activará a ciertos comandos para proteger el cuerpo de manera rápida y eficiente, obviamente es temporal, pero efectiva para momentos de extrema necesidad; así mismo el sistema de comunicación está activo, podrás comunicarte con él con cualquier dispositivo, con sólo configurarlo. Todo esto es por voz, el tatuaje se compone de nanobots y cumplen con las funciones que te explique hace un momento. Ella no podía dejar de admirar al ser, era como ver a un ser real, pero en cierto modo lo era, era tan real como ellos, pero el vacío en esa mirada le dejaba helada, una hermosa pero peligrosa creación.

-No se preocupe, se acostumbrarán a trabajar juntos, Vegeta no tiene mucha experiencia en la interacción con otras formas de vida, pero seguirá cualquier instrucción a menos que esta ponga en riesgo la integridad de su cómo decirlo…-Explico Kairos.

-¿Compañeros de equipo?- Pregunto el niño.

-Si eso, exactamente, quiero que todo se reporte como quedamos- Continuo el científico.

-Bueno Vegeta, Bulma y su grupo requieren un arma que les ayude a combatir una serie de enemigos sumamente peligrosos, sabes bien cuál es tu misión. La señorita será mi representante en mi ausencia, así que deberás seguir sus órdenes, esperare ansioso su retorno- Finalizo. Bulma se dispuso hacer otra pregunta, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues la luz que parecía haberlos llevado a ese punto los había devuelto justo a donde todo había empezado.

El dragón seguía frente a ellos, Gokú peleaba a lo lejos y Gohan sostenía su pierna.

-Tu desea se ha cumplido, me retiro- Exclamo Shen Long desapareciendo de la vista, ella volvió su mirada hacia su nuevo acompañante, el sayan… No Vegeta su nombre era Vegeta miraba la situación esperando instrucciones.

-Vegeta esos seres son el enemigo, aquellos que portan esa extraña armadura de cromas claros son los enemigos, debes eliminarlos a todos- Comando sin saber que esperar y orando para que todo funcionará.

Sin importar el cómo, él era un sayan la sed de batalla se encontraba en sus venas, la razón de su existencia, una suave pero tenebrosa sonrisa casi imperceptible se hizo presente en su rostro, antes de volar a toda velocidad para hacerse cargo del enemigo.

-Vegeta, no dañes a Gokú, es el chico que viaja en la nube color amarillo, aquel con el traje naranja- Grito ella sin saber si sabía a lo que se refería.

Pero el guerrero de estirpe real no era tonto, había salido del tanque antes, había investigado sobre su origen, su raza y demás cosas que Kairos mantenía en su base de datos, entendía más de lo que su supuesto creador imaginaba, pero no le importaba. Ahora podía ser libre y demostrar el porqué de su existencia.

El guerrero de vestimenta oscura atravesó el campo de batalla a una velocidad envidiable, con golpes certeros y ataques específicos fue eliminando a cada uno de los enemigos sin dificultad, era tropas comunes del ejercito de Frieza quien jamás consideró que un planeta como la tierra albergará algún enemigo lo suficientemente poderoso como para enviar a sus mejores hombres.

Los enemigos cayeron uno tras otros, al igual que lo habían hecho los humanos inicialmente. Gokú vio pasar al guerrero que los defendía impresionado por la técnica del mismo, emocionado le imito encargándose de su propio grupo, él sólo no podría con todos, pero ahora parecía haber despertado algo que le incitaba hacer más; a no darse por vencido.

El cielo volvió a iluminarse con luces de colores, las explosiones regresaron, los sobrevivientes se ocultaron impactados por lo que estaba sucediendo y las tropas enemigas por primera vez buscaron retirarse, la noticia sobre la aparición del sayan se hizo viral entre los guerreros de la armada invasora antes de que fuesen eliminados. No fue sino un batallón de 30 elementos, 30 que cayeron ese mismo día. Bulma estaba más que feliz, a pesar de todo, la tierra se había salvado, observo la masacre sin un ápice de dolor por los enemigos caídos, merecían eso y más, habían arrebatado la vida de miles de seres que habitaban la tierra en cuestión de horas, no merecían consideración.

En el momento en el que las naves trataron de alejarse, siendo destruidas en el trayecto; fue el momento en el que ella supo que su deseo en efecto se había hecho realidad.

…

-No puedo creerlo Bulma, de verdad lo hiciste, sabía que lo lograrías- Comento Goku volviendo al lado de su pequeño, las heridas en su cuerpo eran amplias, pero él ignoró el dolor buscando la presencia de su hijo, ahora que no existía peligro podían esperar para usar las esferas en un año y restaurar lo perdido ese día; sería un año difícil, pero al menos ahora contaban con esperanza.

-Sólo seguí tus instrucciones, honestamente no creí que fuera así de rápido y es maravilloso- Las lágrimas escaparon por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión eran de alegría. Porque podrían traer a todos de vuelta, lo harían y las cosas retomarían su curso. Nunca imagino que Vegeta sería tan efectivo, sabía que debía a devolverlo a Kairos, pero antes le agradecería y porque no le invitaría a cenar, invitaría a todos los que pudiera.

-¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?- Se dijo notando el gesto confuso de Gokú.

-Todo volverá a ser como antes, sólo debemos esperar- Comento obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de su amigo. Cuando la presencia responsable de ese milagroso desenlace llego justo a donde ambos se hallaban.

-Todos los enemigos fueron eliminados con facilidad- Comento el sayan cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la destrucción que les rodeaba con indiferencia.

-Muchas gracias Vegeta- Exclamo ella lanzándose sobre él para darle un abrazo, el joven la evito de manera inconsciente. ¿Qué se supone que haces?- Pregunto retirándose unos pasos al notar el gesto de la chica, la cual sonrió de manera tenebrosa a su parecer.

-Pero que extraña mujer- Pensó el joven guerrero enfocando al fin a su aliado de batalla, era más alto que él y por lo que pudo analizar también pertenecía a su raza. Era extraño pues los archivos del hombre científico afirmaban la extinción de la misma, con el niño ya eran dos aparte de él, tal vez la información de esa base no era real después de todo.

-Ho Vegeta, nos salvaste y soy muy feliz, no sólo eres guapo y con voz sexi; también eres muy fuerte- Confirmo su actual jefa sonriendo.

-¿Vegeta?, ¿Ese es tu nombre?- Vaya, pues es un placer conocer a un guerrero como tú- Comento Gokú sentándose en la tierra, él estaba agotado por todo lo sucedido, aún no se recuperaba de los acontecimientos; y aunque sabían que las esferas les permitirían un nuevo comienzo, no tenía idea de ¿Cómo reaccionar?. Para ese momento estaría interrogando al guerrero de pequeña estatura o pidiéndole un entrenamiento, pero el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa, de saberse superado con tanta facilidad e incapaz de cumplir con su trabajo como padre y esposo le hizo reflexionar. Él no era una persona que demandaba mucho de la vida, pero después de todo lo que paso ese día, se sentía extraño, triste, enojado tal vez, frustrado.

-Debemos organizarnos, buscar sobrevivientes y ayudar en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance; hoy ha acontecido algo terrible pero aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer- resonó la instrucción de Bulma quien siguió observando el escenario, debían esperar un año. Todo un año en el que deberían aprender a subsistir en esa situación. Un suspiro fue todo lo que dejó escapar al comprender que eso estaba muy lejos de terminar, al menos tendría la compañía de los sayans.

-Papá- Exclamo Gohan abrazando a su padre el cual regreso el gesto como podía. Las heridas sangraban manchando la tierra y no fue sino hasta que el golpe resonó a su lado que Bulma noto la seriedad del daño.

-Necesitamos atender sus heridas de inmediato, Vegeta necesito que cargues a Goku y me acompañes- Prosiguió lanzando una capsula para sacar una pequeña nave amarilla. Gohan sube, iremos a casa; espero que el laboratorio subterráneo sigua en pie. Debemos atenderemos a tu papá antes de tomar cualquier otra acción; Gokú se ha ganado un descanso- Finalizo iniciando el vuelo.

-Debemos saber quién más sobrevivió- Pensó buscando olvidar por un instante la terrible realidad, no podía permitirse seguir en la depresión. Ella era Bulma Briefs, no se rendiría ni permitiría que algo así le devastará; necesitaba reponerse y demostrar de lo que estaba hecha. Sus padres podrían estar muertos, pero no todo acababa ahí.

Una pesadilla había terminado, al menos por el momento, pero eso sería sólo el inicio de algo más.

…

Raditz apago su transmisor volviéndose a observar a su acompañante; el viejo general Nappa, el cual se veía impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando. La descripción del salvador de ese planeta coincidía con la de su antiguo rey, pero él sabía que estaba muerto. Sabía que Fieza lo había asesinado junto con el resto de su raza, sólo él y un grupo de soldados a su mando habían sobrevivido por suerte al hallarse demasiado lejos como para volver al planeta cuando se les indico; sin embargo no tenían manera de vengar a su gente, el poder de su enemigo los sobrepasaba por mucho. Recordó escuchar sobre Paragus y su hijo, pero también desaparecieron poco antes de que el planeta fuese destruido.

-Tal vez deberíamos informarle a Trable- Comento Raditz consiente de que el joven príncipe tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

-Tal vez- Respondió el guerrero de mayor tamaño, pero ¿Sería prudente?, Napa sabía que el ente que peleo en ese planeta de clase baja encajaba con la descripción del producto creado por el rey antes del nacimiento de Trable, si ese era el caso ¿Cómo es que estaba vivo?, ¿Acaso no habían eliminado el producto debido al incidente con Paragus?. Por un instante sintió un leve dolor de cabeza mientras pensaba en las consecuencias, si lo que pensaba era realidad, la aparición del príncipe Vegeta podría implicar un problema, todo dependía de lo que hallarán en ese lugar; como fuese debían dirigirse a ese punto antes de que Frieza lo hiciera, tal vez era la oportunidad que estaban buscando.

-A lo que hemos llegado- Gruño a lo bajo, pensando en la grandeza que alguna vez implico de un sayan.

-Yo hablaré con él- Finalizo volviendo al interior de la nave.

…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¿Extinción o Supervivencia?

La joven anfitriona se lavó las manos buscando retirar la sangre acumulada en sus palmas; el líquido se tornó rojizo mientras el agua enjuagaba todas las marcas que esas extrañas horas habían trazado en su ser. La verdad es que estaba cansada, la adrenalina ya no hacía efecto en sus músculos agotados, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. La mañana llegaría pronto y con ella el resto del caos, pues a pesar de que las esferas seguían activas aún faltaba un año entero para poder hacer uso de las mismas. Mientras tanto el resto del mundo seguiría su camino, basando su futuro en los efectos de los últimos acontecimientos. -La pregunta era, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, ¿Se levantarían en armas?, ¿Realizarían saqueos?, ¿Surgiría algún salvador falso o ventajoso militar? Las posibilidades se retrataban en su mente creando un abanico de escenarios nada agradables.

-¿Qué sería peor?, ¿permitir que sobrellevaran las cosas o darles esperanza de algo más? La respuesta más fácil sería brindar un toque de fe en los sobrevivientes para subir un poco los ánimos de aquellos que aún tenían que seguir, pero era imposible compartir la verdad del todo. El sólo imaginar las reacciones de la gente era suficiente para desistir de esa opción. EL conocimiento masivo de las esferas del dragón podría causar peor destrucción que la que los alienígenas habían creado. El ser humano era demasiado impredecible como para confiar de todo en él. Incluso ella cayó en la idea de pedir cosas ilógicas como un novio perfecto o fresas. La pena al recordar los sucesos le hizo querer desviar el tema de inmediato.

-Yamcha, ¿Habría sobrevivido a la catástrofe?, ¿Quiénes de sus conocidos o amigos seguían aún ahí afuera?, su corazón gritaba que todos, pero su mente analítica le indicaba las mínimas probabilidades, tal vez el maestro Roshi o Krilin. Se sentía mal de sólo imaginar el resultado de los enfrentamientos.

-Muchachos, espero que estén bien- Susurro para sí suspirando.

-¿Has terminado de divagar?- Resonó la pregunta en voz del guerrero enviado por Shen Long, el cual le observaba desde el otro lado del cuarto. La joven volvió levemente el rostro para percibir la figura del sayan recargada en uno de los muros más alejados, con una postura relajada se mantenía contra el muro, con sus brazos estaban cruzados y una pierna sobre la pared se denotaba tranquilo, por un instante Bulma maldijo su suerte, el joven se veía tan atractivo en esa pose, pero no fue sino el movimiento de la cola lo que rompió el encanto, el miembro de más que le identificaba como ajeno a esa raza, misma que se movía con lentitud en un vaivén lento casi hipnótico.

-¿Deseas algo Vegeta?- Le cuestiono ella al fin. Al parecer su arma biológica no pensaba retirarse aún, lo que en cierto modo agradecía; pues al parecer aún faltaba mucho por hacer. El ente la enfoco envolviendo su ser con esa penetrante mirada tan oscura como el mismo espacio, ella trago saliva. El gesto frío de su acompañante no parecía presagiar nada bueno.

-¿No es obvio?- Respondió él con suavidad. Su voz grave pero tenue era tan agraciada como la criatura en general, se sentía embrujada por él.

-Una gran concentración de criaturas de bajo nivel avanzan en esta dirección- Aclaro con un toque de indiferencia rompiendo el encanto.

-¿De que estas hablando?-Respondió la joven, a lo que él se limitó a señalar los equipos de cómputo que reposaban sobre una de las repisas. Puedo escucharlos con claridad, sus sistemas de comunicación son tan básicos que no existe complejidad en descifrar sus patéticos intentos de comunicación- Susurro alejándose del muro para encaminarse hacia ella.

-Los invasores llegaron con la intención de extinguir su raza dirigiéndose de lleno a las ciudades, ignorando los satélites y demás medios que reposaban en el espacio, recordó la transmisión de los primeros ataques, eso quería decir que los equipos podían estar completamente funcionales, algo que sería perfecto para la ocasión. Sin más preámbulo se dirigió a los mismos activándolos para comprobar su teoría.

-¡Fabuloso, si los sistemas funcionan podremos facilitar la comunicación creando un enlace con el resto de la población, eres genial!- Confirmo emocionada ignorando el gesto confundido de su acompañante.

-¿Era genial?- Una descripción extraña, muy ambigua para referirse a su persona. Conocía el significado de la palabra, existían similares en los diversos idiomas que componía su base de datos, pero jamás imagino que alguien definiera su ser de esa manera. Vegeta en cambio le miro sin replicar, esa fémina era difícil de interpretar, lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado a menos que su presencia fuese solicitada. Siguiendo con esa línea de pensamientos dejo su alfa para buscar al resto del grupo, aún tenía curiosidad por conocer a ese sayan, un guerrero miembro de su supuestamente extinta especie. SU presencia indicaba que tal vez el hombre que lo había hecho prisionero estaba en un error, tal vez él otro sayan sabría la verdad tras la ausencia de los suyos. Su mente divago en las posibilidades, ¿Qué sucedería si aún existiera su raza?, ya no sería más un objeto singular como lo definía Kairos.

Gokú por su parte continuo recostado en la camilla que Bulma le asignó, en su regazo Gohan dormitaba, el jovencito se quedó inconsciente después de pasar horas esperando alguna reacción de su padre, la joven humana trato las heridas del artista marcial, pero era obvio que debía descansar, el agotamiento, las impresiones, el desgaste hacían de las suyas en él. Gokú acaricio el cabello de su hijo como lo hacía su madre cuando buscaba calmarlo, aún no pasaba un día y ya le extrañaba demasiado. Sin más lo acomodo en la cama buscando que reposará cómodamente, no tenía caso seguir torturando al niño, merecía un poco de paz.

-Lo siento mucho Gohan- Exclamo incorporándose, -Verás que todo saldrá bien- Prosiguió, -Mamá volverá a tu lado- Finalizo alejándose de la escena topándose con el Sayan.

-Veo que aún tienes mucha energía- Exclamo sin pensar en sus palabras, Vegeta lo escucho pero no emitió respuesta. Más bien enfoco al guerrero de origen terrestre analizándolo. Gokú no era de los que se intimidaban con facilidad, al contrario esa clase de encuentros le excitaba, despertando esos instintos dormidos que lo hacían único entre los habitantes de ese planeta. En cuanto pudo abrió la boca para tratar de establecer alguna conversación con su acompañante, pero el sonido del estómago del aludido irrumpió el silencio de golpe. Gokú al escucharlo miro a su invitado con un gesto apenado.

-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre- Comento, pero para cuando volvió su atención al pasillo, el ser de menor estatura se había marchado.

Vegeta se sintió frustrado, pensó que podría obtener información de ese tal Gokú o cualquiera que fuese su nombre, pero por lo que pudo observar cualquier pregunta dirigida a ese sujeto sería inútil. No parecía saber absolutamente nada, ni siquiera reconoció nada sobre él con excepción de las explicaciones de la humana. El sayayin había leído la información que pudo obtener de Kairos, pero todo lo que halló fueron relatos generalizados de la historia de su gente, sin nada que especificará realmente el cómo había terminado en ese lugar. El investigador paso largos lapsos de tiempo frente a él cuando lo creía inactivo, hablo y hablo sobre príncipes, reyes y muerte; pero nada que le indicase la verdad. Sabía que se llamaba Vegeta como el mismo planeta del que descendía, ¿Eso lo hacía de la realeza?, o era mera coincidencia.

-Maldición- Gruño a lo bajo adoptando un toque defensivo.

-Vegeta, necesito que vengas de inmediato- Resonó el comando de su jefa en su transmisor, la voz de la mujer se escuchó tan claro que parecía estar a su lado. Los nanobot funcionaban a la perfección realizando las conexiones necesarias para darle prioridad a las transmisiones de su alfa. Sin importar donde estuviese, si ella estaba al alcance de algún dispositivo este se conectaría de manera automática quisiese o no.

Bulma examino las transmisiones cercanas percatándose de que su guardián alienígena tenía razón, la gente se estaba movilizando en su dirección, al parecer la pequeña nave de la heredera capsula no había sido sutil al sobrevolar los restos de la ciudad, pero su prioridad en ese momento era Gokú quien necesitaba atención médica, desconocía las intenciones de esos grupos, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno. La gente siempre buscaba a quien culpar en lugar de buscar soluciones a sus problemas. Consciente del riesgo que sus invitados corrían prefirió emerger, enfrentaría a esa gente de frente, la invasión no tuvo nada que ver con ellos y les hará ver la realidad. Aunque no estaba de más ir un poco acompañada.

-Como mencionaste hay un grupo de personas que marchan en esta dirección, no tengo idea de sus intenciones; pero hay que prepararse para todo. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo los humanos somos muy dados a dejarnos dominar por nuestras emociones.- Comento sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su acompañante, Vegeta era un ser frío e inexpresivo, desde que llego a su lado no lograba captar expresión alguna de suparte. Kairos, le explico que Vegeta no era un sayan nacido de manera natural, por lo que no era una persona real; sin embargo ahí entraba el dilema científico de la clonación o la inseminación. Los humanos también habían desarrollado seres in vitro, e incluso llegaron al punto de la clonación. ¿Eso quería decir que el sujeto procedente de ese tipo de reproducción no era real?, Sus genes indicaban que lo era; tan real como cualquiera que viniese de un parto normal. Pero estos sujetos tenían comportamientos similares a los de su especie, con Vegeta era más complicado. No conocía sayans reales con excepción de Gokú y Gohan, pero ellos trataban con humanos todos los días, no había punto de comparación en cuanto al comportamiento de su guardia; aun así era muy difícil tratarlo como…un arma, es decir no era amigable ni nada, pero aun así no podía evitar verlo como otro más de sus extraños conocidos.

-Él nos salvó a todos, debemos aplaudirle eso y no tratarlo como un mero objeto- Pensó. Sin más tomo algunas capsulas de uno de los estantes que reposaban a lo largo del pasillo guardándolas en su cinturón antes de tomar la escalera. A su espalda Vegeta seguía sus movimientos sin hacer ningún sonido.

…

Todo sucede por algo.

…

Nappa se encontró con su ahora monarca, si se podía definir de ese modo la presencia del joven príncipe. La realidad es que el sayan de menor tamaño no contaba con un poder significativo, por lo que fue exiliado poco después de nacer como muchos otros de su especie, ignorando su origen real. Aun así, después de la destrucción de Vegeta Sei los sobrevivientes se embarcaron en busca de aquellos que aún seguían perdidos en mundos lejanos. En esos tiempos de desesperación el nivel de pelea dejo de ser un imperativo para la selección de los miembros del grupo que peleaba por la supervivencia de su raza; eran muy pocos, y necesitaban el mayor número de manos posibles a su disposición. Tarble se integró a las filas de los sobrevivientes entrenando bajo la tutela del viejo general, uno de los más poderosos en esa manada, lo que le ayudo a mejorar bastante en su desempeño como guerrero y su tendencia a la ingeniería le permitió hacerse presente como el último vestigio de la casa real de Vegeta Sei. Tarble siempre peleo contra el racismo de los suyos, su título le complicaba mucho las cosas, así como su estatura. La animosidad se hacía presente de vez en cuando en los pasillos de la vieja nave desvencijada, podía deberse a la escasez de comida, algo esencial para la raza sayan, algo terrible pero recurrente cuando se vive en un universo dominado en su mayoría por el enemigo. Los sobrevivientes se mantenían ocultos viajando de lugar en lugar evitando toparse de frente con las tropas de Frieza, bajaban en planetoides alejados para buscar provisiones antes de marcharse de nuevo antes de que la noticia de su presencia fuese conocida.

Nappa no deseaba que ese demonio cumpliera su objetivo y asesinará a los pocos que aún quedaban, su misión paso de ser un dirigente en tiempos de guerra, al encargado de preservar lo último de su cultura.

-¿Fijamos curso?- Pregunto Raditz a su superior, las lecturas indicaban la trayectoria así como los niveles de combustible de la nave y tiempo de viaje para llegar a la Tierra.

-Enciende motores partiremos de inmediato, no podemos perder más tiempo esperando a que un milagro se haga presente- Comando el general antes de buscar al joven príncipe, debía aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Cada momento contaba.

-Saltándote a Tarble, hmmm mal general, malo, malo,- Exclamo el joven sayan recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte del guerrero de mayor tamaño. –No tenemos tiempo que perder, estoy seguro de que a su majestad no le molestará mi decisión- Gruño marchándose cuanto antes, o terminaría ayudando a Frieza acabar con uno de los últimos de su especie.

Los pasos rudos resonaron por el viejo pasillo hasta el área de máquinas, donde el aludido junto con otro de los guardias trataba de ajustar un componente del enfriador que mantenía en línea el motor principal.

-¿Por qué estamos avanzando?, el sistema de enfriamiento no está del todo funcional, debemos esperar un poco- Gruño el príncipe con enojo.

-Mis disculpas su majestad, pero hay algo que debe saber- Se excusó Nappa buscando la manera de informar los últimos acontecimientos.

-Bien habla- Respondió Tarble sin detener sus acciones, no deseaba que el motor se sobrecalentará por lo que debía finalizar esa reparación cuanto antes, en especial ahora que estaba enn en movimiento. Al menos contaban con las refacciones para terminar el trabajo.

-Necesito la pieza que está a tu izquierda- Comando, a lo que el sayan de mayor tamaño se apresuró a entregar antes de reiniciar la explicación.

-Hemos localizado más sobrevivientes- Comento Nappa.

-Maravilloso, pero ¿era absolutamente necesario partir ahora?- Le cuestiono su superior alejándose para entregar un par de herramientas al otro mecanico, el cual asintió consiente de que la reparación pasaba a ser su responsabilidad a partir de ese momento. Tarble se alejó del punto quitándose los guantes de trabajo para limpiar sus manos encaminándose al pasillo, seguido de cerca por su segundo al mando.

-De hecho hay algo que debo hablar en privado con usted, es sobre su hermano- Comento el último llamando la atención del príncipe. Él sabía del proyecto que su padre realizo antes de que fuese concebido, no sabían con claridad los detalles pero entendía que alguna vez existió un hermano mayor quien debía ser el verdadero heredero al trono. Vegeta III manufacturo un sayan de manera artificial que cumpliera con ciertas características que consideró adecuadas para convertirse en su sucesor; por alguna razón el rey estaba convencido de que esa creación derrotaría a Frieza. Sin embargo poco después del incidente con el General Paragus algo sucedió que las cosas salieron mal. La historia oficial es que hubo un defecto en las incubadora y que el príncipe Vegeta falleció antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Muchos afirmaron que se trató de una venganza del viejo general, algo complicado considerando que dicho sayan estaba desaparecido; otros confirmaron la presencia de espías del demonio de hielo entre sus filas, algo más plausible. Sin importar cuál era la verdad las palabras de Nappa despertaron su curiosidad por completo.

-MI hermano- Exclamo adoptando un gesto de incredulidad. –Si lo que afirmas es verdad, tal vez…podríamos - Susurro acelerando el paso, adentrándose en la primera habitación disponible apagando todo sistema de comunicación para poder tener esa charla en privado, era malo brindar falsas esperanzas a su grupo de por si agobiado.

-Habla, dime lo que sabes- Comando esperando algunas conjeturas de parte del guerrero de mayor edad.

-Logramos intervenir una transmisión de las tropas de Frieza, al parecer se trató de un grupo que ataco un planeta alejado de la capital del imperio; no hay mucha información al respecto, excepto que no se categorizo como hogar de seres poderosos. Sin embargo en medio de la purga un sayan con la descripción de su padre se hizo presente eliminando a todos los soldados enemigos y evitando que dicho lugar se integrara al imperio de los Cold.

-¿Con la descripción de mi padre?- Pregunto el más joven pensativo.

-Así es su majestad y como bien sabe Vegeta III murió haciendo frente a Frieza, por lo que sólo nos queda suponer que el misterioso sayan es su hermano desaparecido.

-Querrás decir mi hermano muerto. Los reportes indican que murió y el proyecto se dio por terminado- Aclaro Tarble.

-Nadie sabe lo que sucedió con exactitud, pero si existiese la posibilidad de que esta criatura fuese el príncipe Vegeta IV entonces podía ser posible que tuviese la fuerza para cumplir la misión para la que fue creado- Exclamo el general. El joven le miro con seriedad. Si la transmisión era enemiga, era obvio que el demonio de hielo no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados de ser real, probablemente marcharía a ese planeta en busca de esa criatura fuese o no su hermano o podría ser una trampa para un grupo de desesperados sobrevivientes que buscaban un ápice de esperanza en su horrible existencia.

-Es por eso que ordene nuestra partida inmediata, tal vez tengamos oportunidad de llegar antes que él y descubrir la verdad. Si no es su hermano al menos habremos salvado a un miembro más de nuestra raza.

Tarble sabía que estaban en completa desventaja. La nave estaba en muy malas condiciones, las provisiones bajas y los ánimos escasos. Si seguían así no vivirían mucho.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia una pequeña ventana que formaba parte de la estructura del viejo crucero.

-Supongo que es lo mejor, si debemos morir que sea enfrentando a nuestro enemigo y no ocultándonos como cobardes- Susurro dándole la espalda a su segundo al mando.

-Le avisaré cuando estemos cerca- Confirmo este saliendo de la habitación. El pequeño sayan continúo admirando el espacio, consciente de que ese sería probablemente su último viaje, el desenlace era desconocido, pero al menos llegaría a su fin.

-Espero que seas tú Vegeta- Comento al aire acariciando la superficie cristalina. Esa era la única posibilidad de sobrevivir y tanto Nappa como él lo sabían.

…

A menudo en los más oscuros cielos, es donde vemos las estrellas más brillantes.

…

Gokú se levantó de golpe, escucho los gritos a lo lejos, al parecer algo estaba sucediendo sobre ellos y no podía quedarse engullendo la comida que halló en la improvisada cocina esperando sin saber si su amiga estaba en peligro. De inmediato corrió hacia la escalera, seguido de cerca por su hijo, quien al igual que él había escuchado la conmoción.

-¡Papá espera por mí!- Exclamo siguiéndolo de cerca, Gokú no deseaba arriesgar al niño, pero el chiquillo era igual de necio que él, seguramente seguiría de cerca a su padre sin importar si eso implicará morir.

-Escucha, si ves que la gente se torna agresiva ocúltate sin importar lo que suceda- Aclaro Gokú llegando al final de la escalera, apresurándose abrir la puerta, donde la luz del sol le cegó por un momento antes de permitirle enfocar para toparse con la multitud frente a él.

-¿Cómo sabemos que sus palabras son verdad?- Escucho el grito de un hombre, uno que vestía un uniforme de una agencia o departamento desconocido, probablemente de seguridad de algún tipo; él como la mayoría se hallaba cubierto de mugre, sangre y otras cosas de difícil identificación, su voz a pesar de tener un tono grave sonaba enferma, agotada.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- Recalco la mujer enojada, la multitud enardecida se dedicó atacarle con palabras injustificadas, culpando a su empresa por el caos, -¿Cómo podía ser culpa de ella?, no contaban con algún método para adivinar el futuro; la llegada de las naves alienígenas tomo a todos desprevenidos, fue rápida y precisa. De no ser por los esfuerzos de Gokú estarían todos muertos para entonces.

-¡Ustedes tienen lo mejores sistemas y tecnología!, seguro sabían algo- Gruño el sujeto.

-Por favor, usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea. ¿Cree que yo sabía algo al respecto?, si fuera así mis padres no estarían muertos debajo de ustedes, en todos esos escombros sobre los que están parados, perecieron cuando el edificio se vino abajo- Grito ella frustrada; se sentía sumamente enojada y no tenía paciencia para hombres oportunistas como ese.

-Mire Sr. Como se llamé, nadie sabía lo que sucedería y créame de haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo lo hubiese hecho, realmente me deja sin palabras el ver el modo en el que todos ustedes se comportan, buscando un culpable en lugar de una solución. Todos perdimos gente importante, todo sufrimos perdidas terribles que no tienen siquiera una descripción y me duele tanto como a ustedes, pero el pelear entre nosotros no solucionará nada. He aquí algunos de los hombres que a pesar de todo hicieron frente a esos asesinos- Prosiguió señalando a Gokú, un padre que a pesar de haber presenciado la muerte de su esposa peleo por la vida de su hijo, ¡Todos seguramente hicieron algo similar!, a pesar de saber que no tenían muchas posibilidades pelearían para salvaguardar a sus seres amados. Él busco una solución, debemos seguir su ejemplo y buscar la nuestra. No podemos seguir discutiendo asuntos sin sentido, podría haber personas vivas en esa mole de cemento y acero; debemos organizarnos y armas brigadas de rescate y atención médica. Tenemos que montar un campamento y buscar el método de seguir adelante; que los humanos no somos simples insectos que mueren sin un sentido real, demostremos de lo que estamos hechos, dejemos de lamentarnos por las pérdidas y peleemos por las vidas que aún están presentes, así nuestras perdidas no serán en vano.

La gente le miro impresionada, las palabras de la joven eran no sólo inspiradoras; si no reales, no podían quedarse lamentando mientras muchos podían seguir sufriendo bajo los escombros de la ciudad.

Vegeta observo a la mujer, su figura se mantuvo oculta tras uno de los muros más cercanos, una posición que le permitía protegerla de cualquier riesgo sin tener que revelarse del todo. Aun así se vio impresionado por las acciones de ella, las palabras; el modo en el que calmo a esa turba enardecida organizándolos hacia un fin común, más productivo le dejo sin habla.

-Una verdadera alfa- Sonrío.

…

Cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ser peor, no lo invoques; pueden ser peor.

…

La transmisión llego al escritorio del líder de escuadrón del sector. El ente de tonos purpúreos volvió a escuchar la grabación pensativo, habían perdido a 30 unidades en el ataque de un ser desconocido, los primeros repostes no revelaban la presencia de nada parecido; pero a veces estos fallaban, por el momento no parecía ser tan importante como para contactar algún mando de rango más alto, mandaría un nuevo equipo con un nivel un poco mayor y acabarían con el problema. No molestarían a Frieza con nimiedades, de por si el retraso ya era un problema.

-Manda una nueva unidad, pero asigna al grupo Beta- Comando el alíen con un toque de aburrimiento. Pronto la tierra estaría lista para la venta prometida sin importar el pequeño incidente.

…

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Sorpresas Inesperadas

Vegeta camino por las ruinas de la ciudad, a su lado la gente trabajaba arduamente buscando rescatar aquellos que aún se hallaban bajo los escombros. A pesar de lo desolador del paisaje los ánimos se hallaban activos; tal vez debido a las palabras de la mujer, o tal vez por el hecho de que no todo era en vano. Un grito resonó a lo lejos junto con el sonido generado por una pequeña alarma; otro sobreviviente había sido hallado, un grupo de rescate se movilizo cuanto antes para atender al herido. El guerrero sin embargo no intervino, esa no era su misión ni su problema; él estaba ahí para pelear, a menos que su alfa le indicará lo contrario.

-¡Por allá!- Prosiguió el llamado mientras él se limitaba hacerse a un lado para no estorbar, algunos de los humanos lo veían desde lejos adoptando un toque analítico; pero nadie se atrevía hablarle o interactuar con el espécimen de algún modo. El miedo se apoderaba de los presentes cuando él se paraba entre ellos, no sabían del todo ¿Qué o quién era?, pero sabían que Bulma Briefs era la responsable por la aparición de esa criatura; una que poseía un poder aterrorizante, púes había logrado decimar a los invasores alienígenas en instantes. Todos habían sido testigos de ese hecho y por mucho que les doliera admitirlo logró lo que ni siquiera sus fuerzas armadas lograron cumplir. Era verdad que se veía como un hombre, pero había detalles que revelaban su naturaleza tan ajena a la de la misma humanidad, tal vez en el pasado habría pasado desapercibido entre las masas; pero ahora después de los últimos encuentros la gente tendía a ser más analítica en sus observaciones. Para él las miradas desconfiadas de los terrestres le eran indiferentes, no sentía ningún tipo de apego u obligación hacia ellos; con excepción de aquel programado por su supuesto creador hacia quien en ese momento era denominado como su alfa. Vegeta estaba seguro de que si la situación hubiese sido distinta, no seguiría las ordenes de una mera humana; aunque al mismo tiempo admitía que la mujer tenía una fuerza interna bastante peculiar. Misma que demostró al hacerle frente a la multitud que llegó a invadir su hogar con anterioridad.

-¡Vegeta, vegeta!- Grito Gokú corriendo por la desvencijada callé para darle alcance. Irónico pensar que las personas admiraban el valor de ese individuo; si supieran que su erigen era similar al de él ¿Seguirían admirándolo le temerían? La pregunta sin embargo continúo cautiva en su mente, pues no se molestaría con hacer claros esos pensamientos cuando todos lo veían como una mera herramienta. Sin embargo detuvo su paso para permitir que el sayan de mayor altura le diese alcance. Su mirada oscura se posó sobre el aludido buscando la paciencia para actuar como si nada de eso fuese importante.

-Qué bueno que te encontré Vegeta- Exclamo el Sayan con una alegría infundada, ¿Por qué es que ese guerrero se denotaba tan lleno de vida cuando todo en su entorno indicaba que debía ser lo contrario?, la verdad es que mientras más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, mas desconcertado se sentía. Era difícil interactuar con otros, pero Gokú en particular le hacía sufrir con sus variantes estados de humor y acciones tan despreocupadas; al menos su alfa era constante, adaptando sus acciones conforme a la situación, a diferencia de su interlocutor. Habría preferido evitar hablarle. Pero si algo poseía el sayan era perseverancia, por lo que optó por esperarlo tratando de conservar su propia salud mental.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Susurro al fin, a sabiendas de que Gokú le escucharía.

-Bulma ubico un almacén cerca de esta zona que podría contener suplementos médicos y me pidió ir a investigar, tu sabes lo importante que es el que la gente tenga acceso a medicamentos y enseres de curación; si podemos recuperar algunos podríamos contribuir en la recuperación de los heridos- Explico sacando algunas cajitas con cápsulas en su interior. Incluso me presto unas capsulas para guardar el mayor número posible de hallarlos intactos.- Prosiguió. Para Vegeta era un argumento válido pero innecesario, la verdad es que no estaba interesado en servir de grúa, ambulancia, rescatista y todo lo que a la mujer se le ocurriera; pero si eran órdenes directas de la misma no podía darse el lujo de desobedecer, el impulso obsesivo que resonaba en su interior de querer seguir su comando era hasta cierto punto enfermizo; odiaba esa condición, pero se había resignado aceptarla; siempre y cuando pudiese al menos satisfacer algunas de esas necesidades básicas como era el pelear.

-¿Y bien?-Resonó la voz de Gokú esperando una respuesta de parte de su interlocutor.

-¿Son órdenes?- Respondió Vegeta de inmediato preguntándose ¿Por qué es que ella no se tomó la molestia de comunicarse directamente con él? El artista marcial le miro por un instante disponiéndose a replicar cuando algo llamo la atención de ambos. Frente al ojo del guerrero de menor estatura una pantalla holográfica se divisó marcando una serie de lecturas en un idioma desconocido para su acompañante; quien no requería de dicho aparato al enfocar el cielo con una seriedad poco común para él. La gente común sin embargo no fue capaz de entender lo que sucedía a lo alto.

-¿Son ellos de nuevo?- Susurro el sayan de menor edad obteniendo una afirmación como respuesta. Vegeta sabía que esta vez eran menos enemigos, pero con un nivel mayor en poder. Las lecturas indicaban la dirección de los objetivos con una exactitud envidiable; la sonrisa regreso al rostro del guerrero de vestimenta negra.

¿Vas a enfrentarlos?- Prosiguió Gokú alistándose, él también quería formar parte de la batalla a pesar de la diferencia de. Sin embargo el príncipe se elevó sin brindar una respuesta buscando interceptar las cápsulas antes de que llegasen a hacer contacto con la superficie del planeta. Sus órdenes originales seguían latentes en su mente, destruir al enemigo rápida y efectivamente.

Sería tan efectivo como el tiempo lo permitía.

El joven guerrero gruño levemente al verse aventajado por su acompañante, debía aprender a volar cuanto antes. Invocando a su nube siguió la dirección de su aliado, sintiendo el Ki de los enemigos con claridad. La nostalgia invadió su persona mientras pensaba en los viejos tiempos al lado de Krilin y el maestro Roshi. Bulma no había sido capaz de contactarlos y le dolía imaginar que no estaban presentes para esa batalla; él estaba seguro de que amarían enfrentarse a esos enemigos tan poderosos.

Bulma por su parte detecto los objetivos, abriendo un canal con el guerrero enviado por Shen Long.

-Vegeta estoy detectando lecturas de algunos objetos no identificados que se dirigen a la zona desértica cerca de ciudad central- Comento.

-Afirmativo, estoy en curso para intercepción- Contesto el sayan- Por la velocidad podré destruir al menos 6 antes de que hagan contacto real con la tierra; de ahí realizaré un ataque frontal para atraerlos lejos de sus coordenadas- Prosiguió con frialdad, su voz no revelaba un ápice de emoción. Nada bueno, nada malo. Ella observo la pantalla pensativa, la estrategia era buena pero aún con su intervención quedarían al menos 3 cabos sueltos que enfrentar. Era verdad que hasta el momento habían dependido de Vegeta para proteger la tierra, pero no todo debía recaer en las manos de un solo guerrero. Sus esfuerzos por contactar al resto de sus amigos habían sido en vano. Frustrada admiro los puntos en la pantalla sin saber cómo reaccionar. Las armas eran inútiles, lo que le frustraba aún más.

-EL guerrero de nombre Gokú ha comenzado la persecución- Intervino nuevamente la voz de Vegeta. Mi sugerencia es que trate de derribar las capsulas antes de que los guerreros desciendan; de ese modo podremos eliminar al enemigo de manera más efectiva. Para la joven la explicación sobraba, desesperada trato de contactar al otro sayayin con el transmisor que le proporcionó poco antes de mandarlo a buscar los suplementos médicos.

-¿Hola?, Bulma, adivina que tenemos más invasores- Confirmo el artista marcial recibiendo la información de parte de su amiga tan rápido como sus pulmones le permitían, indicándole lo que debía hacer.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto finalmente, con una afirmación tan similar a la que su aliado le había dado momentos antes.

-Entendido- Fue la respuesta antes de que la transmisión llegará a su fin.

-Papá está peleando de nuevo- Comento Gohan acercándose a ella, -Me pidió que te cuidará cuando le saliera, no se mucho de pelea ya que mamá no le deja enseñarme gran cosa, pero se lo básico- Afirmo el niño observando las marcas en la pantalla de Bulma. Esta vez son menos enemigos- Prosiguió contando los puntos rojos.

-Lo son, será más fácil- Contesto ella, buscando tranquilizar al niño, aún demasiado joven para presenciar lo que estaban viviendo.

…

Cuando las posibilidades no están a favor, hay que hacer que lo estén.

Ian Fleming

…

Vegeta atravesó los cielos a gran velocidad, las nubes se abrieron revelando al fin la presencia de 10 naves pequeñas; el segundo contingente de las fuerzas enemigas. Él sonrió abiertamente, sus pequeños colmillos brillaron con la luz del sol mientras admiraba el objetivo. Los pobres no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba. Sin más avanzo a gran velocidad, cargando un ataque de Ki lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar el vehículo espacial con su tripulante.

-Mueran ahora patéticas criaturas – Exclamo para sí abriendo fuego de manera desmesurada, con giros exactos voló liberando un ataque a la vez acertando en los objetivos; sin desperdiciar energía, no sabía cuantos más podrían llegar ni la distancia real de la que provenían, no valía la pena desperdiciar ataques útiles o revelar de más. Una de las cápsulas se sacudió con la onda expansiva de la navecilla más cercana, despertando a su tripulante, el cual pudo apreciar lo que sucedía desde el interior de su propio pod.

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó notando una figura humanoide perderse entre la nubosidad que les rodeaba; otra explosión llamo su atención enfocando al individuo, ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto tan rápido? El scotter que reposaba en su rostro se activó haciendo un leve análisis del poder enemigo; las cifras se elevaron dejándolo impresionado.

-¡Imposible!; no hay reportes que indiquen una presencia con ese nivel de poder en este lugar- Prosiguió justo cuando un haz de luz atravesó su cápsula. Como pudo escapo evitando perecer como otros de su unidad, cayendo al vació se percató de una segunda presencia que recorría los cielos en busca de los objetivos.

Las explosiones fueron más que evidentes en lo alto, la gente al verlas entro en pánico; los gritos de desesperación no tardaron en hacerse presentes con las pisadas de los humanos aterrorizados que corrían despavoridos buscando cobijo, al revivir lo recuerdos del último ataque.

Otro pod se hizo pedazos.

-¡Cobarde!- Resonó el grito del guerrero que ahora había adoptado una posición de combate en el aire.

Vegeta le miro entretenido - ¿Me llamas cobarde? ¿Por tomarlos por sorpresa?,- Comento, –Deberías sentirte avergonzado- Aclaro jugando con su presa, a lo lejos las otras naves proseguían su camino descendiendo entre los escombros de las naves caídas.

-Un ser tan patético que requiere llegar de manera inadvertida a un planeta donde sólo existen meros insectos incapaces de defenderse para poder derrotarlos se atreve a juzgar mis acciones, muy anticlimático si me preguntas.- Prosiguió -Ahora guarda silencio y muere como el resto de tu patético escuadrón –Finalizó.

A su espalda, la forma de otro ser de cromas verdosos paso imitando sus acciones, haciéndose cargo de otra esfera; el sayan no se inmuto ante la presencia del recién llegado, había captado su lectura con anterioridad en el planeta lo que indicaba que seguramente se trataba de alguno de sus guardianes, junto con Gokú, el cuál sin dudar libero un Kamehameha a su propio objetivo fulminándolo, dejando tan sólo a otro de los agresores; el cual toco tierra poco antes de la destrucción de la última capsula. El sayan de menor edad busco la presencia de Vegeta, pero era imposible de percibir a simple vista, al parecer estaba peleando a lo alto, dejando al otro enemigo en sus manos.

…

-Maldito- Susurro el invasor volando hacia su objetivo; la fuerza con la que se le abalanzo fue descomunal, no ser detendría analizar a esa criatura, acabaría con ella cuanto antes para poder cumplir con sus órdenes. No podían seguir retrasándose en la limpia de ese planeta, él era miembro del ejército más poderoso de la galaxia. El ejercito de Frieza.

El guerrero de vestimenta oscura no se veía preocupado, ajustando su postura recibió de lleno el ataque de su rival, sus ojos se encontraron con los del ente de piel anaranjada y cabello grisáceo; el amarillo de su mirada se congelo al notar el vacío que halló en su rival, aún más aterrador que muchos de los soldados que combatían a su lado.

-¿Qué?- Se preguntó inseguro, consiente de la facilidad con la que el enemigo detenía cada uno de sus ataques. Vegeta no reflejo la emoción que realmente le embargaba, era un experto en el campo del engaño, dejando muy en su interior esa emoción para dejar a la vista el arma que Kairos gustaba presumir. El príncipe estaba más que listo para saciar esa sed de batalla que envolvía su ser cada que enfrentaba un rival, se sentía hambriento de pelea; necesitaba ese combate para sentirse en paz. Era verdad que las estrategias como la que los llevo a ese punto eran sumamente efectivas en el arte de la guerra; oportunidades que sólo un tonto desaprovechará. Más considerando el número tan inferior que protegía ese planeta, constituido hasta ese momento por tres guerreros a su parecer. El descocido que le observaba desde lejos, el idiota de Gokú y él.

-¿Qué eres?- Grito el enemigo frustrado, liberando algunos ataques de Ki que fueron desviados con facilidad, desvaneciéndose con dirección al espacio. La cola se movió con suavidad estabilizando el vuelo de su dueño a su espalda. El alíen de cromas cálidos le miro impactado. -¿Un sayan?- Pensó aturdido, -No puede ser, están extintos. A menos que este sea el lugar donde se oculta ese puñado de patéticos…Pero el pensamiento se vio irrumpido por el puño, tan duro como el metal; mismo que hizo contacto con su rostro lanzándolo contra una formación rocosa, como pudo el guerrero tomo aire, buscando recuperarse del impacto, cuando la hazaña se repitió, esta vez acertando su estómago. La sangre salió despedida en ese tono purpureo típico de su raza, algunos tosidos le ayudaron a reaccionar percibiendo al fin el rostro de su agresor. Inexpresivo, sin revelar nada que no fuese el maldito vació. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al percibir el calor de la energía que se concentraba en la mano del enemigo; comprendiendo que el cazador se había convertido en la víctima. El Scotter grabo todo antes de que la luz lo desintegrará con su dueño. Sin una exclamación de alegría o victoria el guerrero se alejó consiente de que las lecturas enemigas habían desaparecido. Al parecer Gokú también había hecho su parte.

…

Establecer metas es el primer paso para volver visible lo invisible.

Anthony Robbins

…

La nave esperaba en órbita ocultándose de los hombres de Frieza, Tarble temía que su llegada había sido demasiado tardía, pero la sorpresa fue positiva al verificar el desenlace de la batalla que no duró más de unos minutos.

-Eso fue rápido- Escucho la voz de su segundo a su espalda, el pequeño Sayan observaba la situación en su pantalla, por medio de señales limitadas. Aun así se sintió un poco más confiado al ver la respuesta proveniente del planeta tierra.

-¿Vamos a bajar?- Pregunto Raditz buscando conocer a ese supuesto guerrero de su raza, seguramente se trataba de otro rechazado abandonado en un planetoide de tercera por su bajo nivel de poder al nacer.

-No puedo permitir que la nave descienda, por lo que pudimos observar cualquiera que entre a la tierra de manera imprevista es destruido completamente en el trayecto; debemos buscar un método más seguro de hacer contacto- Replico el príncipe pensativo. No arriesgaría a los pocos sobrevivientes por una decisión apresurada.

-Nappa vean si pueden detectar alguna método de comunicación con el cual podamos hacer contacto- Comandó sin dar paso a la duda o vacilación.

Bulma apago la pantalla más tranquila, sabía que todos los enemigos habían sido aniquilados antes de que la situación se tornará en un segundo caos, aun así había algunas inconsistencias que trataría con Vegeta en cuanto regresará.

-Srita. Briefs, intervino otro hombre, uno de los hombres que monitoreaba la situación con ella, un miembro de su empresa y encargado del área de soporte técnico en comunicaciones celulares.

-¿Qué sucede?- Replico ella sin ganas, los nervios de la batalla reciente le habían dejado sin ganas de seguir lidiando con esas cosas. Resignada se aproximó a su empleado el cual le hizo saber sobre la transmisión entrante.

-No sabemos con exactitud de donde proviene, ni conocemos el lenguaje- Confirmo el hombre buscando alguna coincidencia con los idiomas conocidos.

-¿Será de los alienígenas invasores?- Pregunto el ingeniero vacilante.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea el caso; ¿Por qué hasta ahora?- Se preguntó.

-Bueno sus medios de incursión han resultado fallidos hasta ahora- Replico el hombre.

-Aun así, algo me dice que no será tan sencillo- Finalizo la mujer analizando los sonidos bruscos, graves e irreconocibles del mensaje. –Como sea, no hay manera de saber ¿Qué quieren?, si no podemos descifrar su lenguaje- Continuo.-Tal vez Vegeta pueda sernos de utilidad- Finalizo llamando al guerrero de inmediato. El aludido diviso el campamento consiente de que su alfa le esperaba en ese lugar, momentos antes había exigido su presencia, por lo que él se limitó acelerar dejando atrás a su aliado para cumplir con la orden de la humana. Descendiendo con velocidad, se encamino pasando entre las personas que asustadas retrocedieron haciéndose a un lado.

-Es mejor así; muévanse- Pensó deteniéndose frente su jefa.

-¡Vegeta!- Exclamo ella al verlo llegar tan rápido, -Me alegra que hayas llegado, necesitamos tu ayuda para traducir una transmisión desconocida; sabemos que es de origen alienígena y necesitamos conocer su información cuanto antes- Comento ella, consciente de que pronto otros campamentos y ciudades se enterarían del hecho y eso complicaría las cosas mucho más; de por sí ya tenía bastante con los miles de mensajes o comandos en base a la presencia del sayan.

Él seguía desconcertado por sus palabras, de nuevo el "Me alegra", le dejo un poco fuera de su zona de confort.

-Reprodúcelo- Exclamo finalmente, mil cosas pasaban por la mente del guerrero oscuro, pero en el exterior la pantalla del arma perfectamente diseñada relució con la frialdad de sus acciones; aun así ella insistía en tratarlo de manera distinta, al igual que el otro sayan y el niño; mismo que le miraba sonriente desde una silla cercana.

\- Es emocionante- Confirmo el chiquillo, dejando de lado el hecho de que su padre aún no volvía. De cualquier modo no se le denotaba preocupado, tal vez había hablado con su padre antes de que él hiciera su presencia conocida o era tan distraído como su progenitor.

Los sonidos volvieron a replicarse en el sistema de audio de la pequeña oficina, él sin embargo no tuvo problema en entender las palabras desconocidas para sus acompañantes. Es un dialecto de la raza Sayan, una mezcla entre galáctico estándar y el lenguaje del planeta origen de dicha raza- Explico captando la atención de los presentes.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿No dijo él que estaban extintos?, ¿O será que quieren comunicarse exclusivamente contigo?- Prosiguió la mujer ignorando el gesto del ingeniero. El mejor que nadie sabía guardar secretos cuando era necesario, era una de las razones por las que estaba en ese puesto específico.

El aludido se encamino hacia la consola escribiendo en la misma lo que cada sonido significaba en palabras humanas. El mensaje era breve, pero preciso. Se trataba en efecto de miembros de esa supuesta raza extinta, la cual buscaba establecer contacto con uno de los sobrevivientes de su especie, habían monitoreado una transmisión enemiga y deseaban hablar con dicho ser. Vegeta no dio replica esperando la opinión de su alfa; en cambio Bulma volvía a convertirse en la exitosa científica que era adoptando la personalidad analítica que tanto le ayudaba en casos de esa especie; aunque ninguno incluía seres de otras razas, pero había que adaptarse.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dicen la verdad?- Comento el Ingeniero recargado en la consola, observando el mensaje nuevamente.

-No lo sabemos- Respondió Gohan, -Pero yo creo que es verdad- Continuo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Contesto el humano con otra pregunta, estaba un poco cansado de tantos rodeos.

-Pues su voz suena sincera- Susurro el niño dejando al su interlocutor estupefacto, -¿Cómo puedes deducir eso si ni siquiera entiendes el lenguaje?- LE cuestiono antes de darse un zape al comprender que estaba discutiendo con un chiquillo de 4 años.

-No tenemos idea de si es verdad o no, pero a final de cuentas debemos arriesgarnos-Intervino la mujer pensativos, además si son invasores, Vegeta se hará cargo- Continuo con una seguridad envidiable, el guerrero le miro impresionado por la confianza que ella tenía en su ser, tal vez se debía al sin fin de palabrerías provenientes de Kairos, el hombre sabía bien como envolver a cualquiera, tenía la experiencia del tiempo a su lado y el conocimiento para llevar a cabo sus planes.

-Bueno Vegeta responde, confirma recepción del mensaje y establece una entrevista con nuestros queridos amigos; veremos ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?- Comando acomodándose en su lugar para esperar la respuesta. La voz del guerrero de Shen Long resonó con un tono suave, pero al mismo tiempo marcado, la fuerza tras cada palabra les hizo admirar la facilidad con la que las exclamaba, en un lenguaje desconocido para ellos; con un tono hasta cierto punto tosco para algunos, pero excitante para otros.

-Enviado- Finalizo en terrano; dejando al grupo a la espera de lo podía ocurrir.

-Perfecto, ahora sólo nos queda esperar- Dijo la chica, ahora sobre los suplementos médicos…

…

La vida es como un arca llena de posibilidades.

…

Gokú camino hacia los restos del ente que había enfrentado, su forma ajena a todo lo conocido se constituía de circunferencias que parecían unirse por una serie de músculos delgados entre las extremidades y el torso. La cabeza igual; al menos de haber tenido una, porque después del último ataque había sido cercenada del cuerpo ahora inerte. La realidad es que no podía evitar sentirse mal por haber tenido que llegar al punto de acabar con una vida, pero era eso o la de todos los que contaban con él.

-No deberías sentir lástima por aquel que no conoce el significado de la misma- Comento una nueva voz, el sayan viro para toparse con una figura familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida.

-¿El rey demonio?- Pregunto inseguro, distinguiendo la juventud que relucía en su interlocutor, el guerrero debía poseer la edad del viejo Kamizama; pero el ente que reposaba frente a él era Joven.

-je, algo por el estilo- Contesto el sujeto admirando a su rival con seriedad.

-¡Eres su hijo!, ¿No es verdad?, WOW no sabía que había féminas de tu especie por aquí- Río imaginando a un viejo Kamizanma vestido de mujer y con peluca.

-¿Qué rayos?, no mi creador no necesito… ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo?- Se preguntó retomando el tono formal del guerrero.

-¿No?, ¿Entonces cómo?- Continuo Gokú recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza para que se callará.

-No es momento para hablar de cosas sin sentido, tú eres el guerrero Gokú, quien alguna vez llevo el título del guerrero más fuerte del planeta- Confirmo el ser de cromas verdes, -Mi misión era pelear contigo para derrotarte, pero por obvias razones, creo que es imperativo dejar ese enfrentamiento en espera y encargarnos del problema que impera la situación- Aclaro por fin.

El sayan sabía que las palabras de su supuesto enemigo ahora aliado eran reales, el planeta les importaba a ambos y no podían solucionar ningún asunto personal hasta no encargarse primero de la situación actual, por lo que optó por escuchar al otro. Era mejor tener aliados confiables de su lado, no quería depender de Vegeta por siempre; quería convertirse en un guerrero digno y al parecer su aliado temporal podría enseñarle una que otra cosa útil como volar.

-Creo que estas en lo correcto, deseo defender la tierra de esos peligros que esperan a lo lejos, si tú tienes el mismo objetivo seré tu aliado- Confirmo con sencillez entregando la mano. El ser no humano le miro impresionado por la rapidez con la que su enemigo cambiaba de opinión aceptando sus palabras como una verdad.

-Entonces será una alianza temporal- Argumento el ser presentándose. –Picolo Daima Ku- Finalizo revelando su nombre.

-Cool, soy Goku; espera eso ya lo sabías, bueno es un placer trabajar contigo Picolo, combinar diversas técnicas nos permitirá proteger nuestro planeta de manera adecuada, ¿Crees que puedas decirme como volar?- Pregunto al fin dejando a su interlocutor un poco desconcertado.

…

Tarble espero la respuesta en su habitación, se había retirado del puente momentos antes; no deseaba crear desconcierto en el mismo por lo que opto esperar el mensaje de vuelta en sus cuarteles personales. Nappa se quedó con el resto de la tripulación dejando todos sus pensamientos para sí. Tal vez no había sido la mejor decisión, pero ahora era tarde para arrepentirse. Estaban ahí y el mensaje se había enviado.

El joven príncipe pensó en los acontecimientos que los llevaron a ese punto, no tenía idea de lo que sucedería pero se sentía nervioso por el resultado. Si el ser que habitaba ese mundo era realmente su hermano las interrogantes de ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿Por qué no los había buscado? Se presentaron, ¿Sabrá que era un miembro de esa especie casi extinta?, Los informes confirmaban el deceso de Vegeta IV, las posibilidades eran nulas, pero algo en su interior le decía que él estaba ahí. El cosquilleo se hacía presente mientras pensaba en lo poco Sayan que él era, pero ahora era tarde para eso. Nervioso siguió monitoreando las transmisiones. -Tal vez perdió la memoria- Susurro para sí, -Porque de no ser así, ¿Qué cosa podría haberlo retenido en ese lugar?, ¿Qué ser tendría la fuerza para tenerlo ahí incapaz de marcharse?, un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, debía guardar esas inseguridades en lo más profundo de su mente e ignorarlas por completo. Su prioridad era averiguar la verdad antes de sacar cualquier deducción errónea. La señal se iluminó en el panel indicando que una respuesta estaba en espera. Con un suave suspiro presiono el botón escuchando por primera vez la voz del desconocido en su consola, había aceptado un encuentro, sabía que no debía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones pero la voz acompasada le hizo reflexionar ante todo los sucesos que habían acontecido desde que ese grupo llego a juntarse. No querían seguir huyendo, no estaba en su naturaleza ocultarse. La respuesta fue directa y al punto con una serie de coordenadas a las que pensaba asistir.

-Nappa, necesito que vengas conmigo- Comento llamando a su segundo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad. El general no tardó en aparecerse, a sabiendas de que un mensaje se había recibido; pero todos respetarían la decisión de su príncipe de escucharlo a solas.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

-Me encontraré con él- Respondió el más joven sin titubear.

-Eso es bueno, ¿Cuántos hombres llevara en su escolta su majestad?- Pregunto a lo que Tarble simplemente se limitó a sonreír antes de dar a conocer su decisión.

-Nappa, desde que me encontraste he estado agradecido por tu apoyo y dirección, te convertiste en mi mentor y es gracias a eso que esta tripulación ha logrado llegar hasta donde estamos; es por eso que no puedo arriesgarlos en una decisión apresurada y tal vez sin sentido. Sé que sientes una obligación conmigo debido a mis orígenes, pero quiero que ignores ese hecho; si aquel que me replico es en verdad Vegeta no tendrás más obligaciones hacia mí y es por ellos que necesito que te quedes.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Recalco el guerrero de mayor edad.

-Iré sólo a ese encuentro, esas son las condiciones; y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlas si eso garantiza un futuro para nuestro pueblo- Finalizo.

-No, espera Tarble, debes llevar al menos un guardia, no puedes simplemente bajar así e ignorar todos los protocolos, ¿Qué será de nosotros?- Pregunto exaltado por la noticia.

-No pasará nada; si todo sale bien volveré con mi hermano y su legítimo rey y si no, bueno podrán marcharse antes de que las cosas se vuelvan peligrosas. Confío en que sabrás que hacer en el momento adecuado- Confirmo el pequeño príncipe.

-No estoy de acuerdo- Gruño Nappa.

-Entiendo tu argumento, pero amigo mío, es nuestra mejor opción- Aclaro repitiendo el mensaje, el general escucho la voz abriendo sus ojos al captar un tono que se le hacía brevemente familiar, con un tono similar al del viejo rey.

-Ahora entiendes- Aseguro Tarble, -Preparen una nave para el descenso-Finalizo sin permitir mayor argumento, conocía los riesgos y no quería jugársela de más con tan pocas opciones disponibles.

…

Si lo crees, lo creas.

Vicente Torres

…

Gokú no volvió esa tarde, hablo con su amiga sobre su sorpresivo encuentro y el entrenamiento que estaba dispuesto a seguir para ser de mayor utilidad en esa batalla; sin embargo mantendría el transmisor consigo en todo momento en caso de que requirieran su ayuda. Gohan al escuchar la noticia no lloró, sólo se limitó a observar los cielos ahora oscuros pensativo. Él podía contar con la escaza de edad de 4, pero para entonces conocía muy bien algunos conceptos, entendía el porqué de la decisión de su padre. Sabía que prefería dejarlo en un lugar seguro a arriesgarlo en lo salvaje, sabía que se sentía culpable por la muerta de su madre y su incapacidad para retener los ataques enemigos. Su padre era un ser fantástico, pero a veces llevaba demasiado pesos sobre sus hombros, el hecho de no saber nada de sus amigos le carcomía, podía verlo en los ojos de Bulma cada que se paraba tras el equipo de comunicación para buscar información sobre sus amigos desaparecidos. Él aún no los conocía, escucho a su padre hablar de ellos, recordó los relatos y las historias en voz de su progenitor.

-Él va a estar bien- Exclamo con decisión, -Papá solo busca hacerse más fuerte para derrotar esos sujetos malvados y traer de vuelta la paz- Prosiguió tratando de convencerse, buscando ignorar esa vocecilla que le decía la decepción que realmente era, ¿Cómo cuidar de Bulma si ni siquiera sabía pelear? El chiquillo miro de reojo al otro guerrero, el cual parecía mantenerse en un extraño trance, con el rostro levantado, sus ojos cerrados, sentado en el piso esperando.

Deja de estar ideando cosas insulsas niño, tu padre sabe que necesita dejar de ser un debilucho para poder ser de utilidad en la batalla que se avecina- Comento el sayan sin moverse; Gohan impresionado se acercó tomando asiento a su lado. El guerrero no hablaba con nadie con excepción de Bulma y esto era más que nada para asuntos referentes al combate o estrategias diseñadas por ella; no para establecer algún tipo de comunicación.

-¿Crees que falte mucho?- Pregunto el chiquillo aprovechando la oportunidad.

El sayan le regalo una suave sonrisa, una que desapareció tan rápido como llego, -No creo que falte mucho para que decidan mandar las armas pesadas- Replico Vegeta con sinceridad. Pero la mujer está preparada para ello, ella sabe todo lo que Kairos desarrollo, solo está probando su arma antes de usarla como se debe- Prosiguió hablando de su persona como si no fuese más que una mera herramienta. Gohan volvió su atención a las estrellas que irrumpían en aquella gran oscuridad.

-Aun así creo que está mal- Susurro poco después, Su acompañante abrió los ojos para mirarlo, -Creo que deben preguntar antes de dar por hecho algo, ¿Por qué tienes que ir y pelear en nombre de alguien que ni siquiera conoces?, sería diferente si desearás hacerlo por cuenta propia. Sé que fuiste creado para pelear, sé que debe gustarte, pero tú debes ser libre de elegir tus propias batallas, tus métodos, tu estilo. Como papá. No diré que no agradezco tu intervención, pues me gusta seguir viviendo, pero sería mejor si lo hicieras porque quieres- Finalizo. El guerrero volvió su atención a los cielos, era verdad que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de elegir, su naturaleza le impedía eso; tal vez de ahí provenía ese gran vacío que envolvía su ser, podía sentir esa sensación desde el interior, pero a veces había flashazos de algo diferente, sentimientos reales que podía expresar con naturalidad, como cuando peleaba. Tal vez por eso le gustaba pelear. Pensaba mil cosas pero algo le impedía hacer esa conexión final y exclamar sus ideas abiertamente, como lo había hecho con el chiquillo momentos antes. Vegeta se incorporó poco después, su visitante llegaría dentro de poco, tenía que marcharse junto con su alfa pronto.

-Aun así gracias por todo Vegeta, espero que de verdad te guste ayudarnos, si no es ahora; tal vez con el tiempo- Sonrío el jovencito volviendo a la oficina para buscar al ingeniero con el que esperaría por ellos.

Él no supo que replicar, de nuevo experimentaba esa sensación, de nuevo se sentía incómodo y al mismo tiempo…bien.

-Debemos marcharnos a las coordenadas- Intervino Bulma acercándose; la mujer vestía un trae estilo militar, con algunos compartimentos para armas y capsulas, así como una pistola en su pierna. Tal vez no podría hacer mucho daño; pero se defendería de ser necesario. Bulam Brief no morirá sin pelar.

-Interesante atuendo- Comento el sayan obteniendo un sonrojo claro de parte de la chica, la cual río tontamente al escucharlo, je, je, je sí. Bueno quiero estar preparada para todo- Confirmo sonriendo, él no comprendió del todo su reacción; pero los habitantes de ese planeta eran tan extraños que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. La aeronave partió en busca de su nuevo aliado o enemigo; sólo el tiempo lo diría.

…

Cuidado con los miedos, son los ladrones de sueños.

…

El oficial miro nuevamente la grabación, esta vez reconoció la figura causante de las perdidas. Un sayan; era inconfundible, ese estilo humanoide, la cola, el cabello. Los ojos. Era uno de esos miserables, un sobreviviente; pero al parecer estaba sólo lo que era una buena oportunidad. Frieza dio la orden de que se le informará si hallaban alguna de esas criaturas; ahora él conocía el hogar de uno. Podría tal vez pedir una recompensa por la información, o un acenso. Estaba cansado de hacer trámites sin sentido. De inmediato escribió un mensaje adjuntando el video y la información recabada por las tropas antes de morir, tal vez esa era la oportunidad para brillar en ese horrible lugar. Sin pensarlo envío el archivo para relajarse en su asiento, esperando una respuesta tal vez en un par de días estándar.

-Ahora si veras que no hay manera de detener lo inevitable, sólo retrasarlo un poco- Exclamo admirando nuevamente la grabación sonriente.

…

La nave descendió sin ser atacada, oculta con la oscuridad de la noche se perdió de la vista de indeseables; al menos así lo categorizo la mujer que hora estaba al mando de su pequeño grupo de humanos. Con decisión espero a que el ocupante de la cápsula emergiera, su tecnología era similar al de sus atacantes pero a diferencia de las naves anteriores, esta se veía descuidada. La compuerta se abrió con un poco de trabajo, el rechinido del metal llamo la atención de los presentes, ella al escucharlo se tensó esperando lo peor. Últimamente todas sus pesadillas parecían hacerse realidad, por lo que le costaba relajarse en situaciones como esas. No sabía si su agresor se ocultaba tras esa puerta desvencijada, listo para matarla al primer movimiento, de reojo miro a su acompañante; el cuál se denotaba tranquilo, la cola se movió de manera pasiva transmitiendo tranquilidad. La puerta cedió finalmente, dejando que una columna de humo se liberará ocultando la pequeña silueta del recién llegado. La joven se cubrió la nariz buscando evitar el humo moviendo la mano para alejarlo, cuando una pequeña ráfaga de viento alejo la cortina falsa para revelar al fin la figura de la criatura que ahora les acompañaba. Ella se sorprendió de inmediato, podía ver con claridad las facciones tan familiares contenidas en un cuerpo un poco más pequeño que el de su acompañante, con un gesto más libre, pero al mismo tiempo conservador; el cabello tan similar, el color de esos ojos, su cola.

-No puede ser, ¡ERES SU HERMANO!- Grito la chica desconcertada. Tarble la miro extrañado incapaz de comprender las palabras que provenían de la fémina o al menos eso aparentaba, cuando su atención se posó en su acompañante. Impresionado abrió la boca pero no hubo palabras para definir lo que estaba experimentando. Estaba ahí justo al frente, tenía que ser él. No existía otra explicación, había visto la imagen de Vegeta III miles de veces en los archivos, ahora parecía observar a su clon, con algunas diferencias que efectivamente serían el resultado de la manipulación genética, incluso él compartía rasgos.

-Ve…ve…vegeta- Susurro inseguro, su corazón latió con fuerza, esperando escuchar la respuesta.

-Ese es el nombre que mi creador designo- Confirmo el ente sin inmutarse. Tarble quería llorar, gritar, dispararle algo, sintió la furia envolver sus venas, la frustración al encontrarse con lo que buscaba y al mismo tiempo incapaz de comprender ¿Por qué es que estaba ahí?, ¿Como si no le importará nada?, entonces reflexiono la oración de su hermano, porque era su hermano no existía duda.

-Mi creador designo- Esa era la clave, sus ojos se toparon con los de su hermano, con Vegeta IV, con el REY legítimo, el cual parecía no tener idea de lo que sucedía, limitándose a cumplir con su función como… ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Habría sido ella?, esa mujer podría haber sido cómplice en el robo de ese proyecto, algún contacto tal vez, su mente genero mil teorías, pero prefirió dejar las ideas en ese lugar antes de actuar. Era un sueño hecho realidad y una pesadilla. Bulma al notar la mirada perdida del pequeño sayan se apresuró ajustar su traductor para poder facilitar la comunicación con el alienígena de menor tamaño.

-Hola- Exclamo repitiéndola palabra; hasta que el dispositivo tradujo la palabra en un sonido rudo pero que obtuvo una reacción, la verdad es que la humana esperaba que el dispositivo fuese eficiente, no conto con mucho tiempo para trabajarlo por lo que salió con la versión Beta.

Tarble escuchó la voz artificial que provenía del dispositivo comprendiendo. Estaba tratando de comunicarse, la terrana al parecer buscaba entablar una conversación con él.

-Es un placer conocerlos- Respondió esperando la réplica. Vegeta le miro cruzándose de brazos sin hacer mayor además, Bulma en cambio oyó el intercambio sonriendo.

-Es amable Vegeta- Recalco dándole un empujoncito suave a su compañero, el cual revelo suspiro llamando la atención de ambos.

-Oh por Kami, ¿Suspiraste?, es…genial, al fin veo una reacción normal en ti, que alegría. Me pregunto si se deberá a la presencia de él, porque creo que es tu hermano, ji, ji- Susurro, el guerrero de cromas oscuros negó para sus adentros, el recién llegado escucharía a la perfección lo que ella susurrará, pero al menos no entendía nada.

-El placer es mío, soy Bulma, estoy representando a la raza humana en este encuentro.- Prosiguió con lentitud permitiendo que el aparato cumpliese su función. Tarble parpadeo poniendo atención a la vocecilla, aunque revelo una suave sonrisa indicando que sus intenciones eran pacíficas.

-Yo también deseo hablar. Mi nombre el Tarble, vengo en representación de mi raza conocida como Sayans; me gustaría saber si podemos tener una charla pacífica- Contesto el otro.

-Por favor esto va a tomar eras- Pensó Vegeta acercándose al joven príncipe para mirarlo con claridad. El joven se congelo al percibirlo tan cerca, el aroma tan familiar le hizo vacilar en la formalidad del encuentro deseando correr abrazar al único familiar que le quedaba, pero las acciones del primogénito eran tan ajenas que incluso sobrepasaban la frialdad de sus acompañantes en la nave. ¿Qué te sucedió?- Se preguntó.

-No es seguro hablar aquí, por favor acompáñanos y hablaremos en un lugar seguro- Confirmo la joven quien obviamente era la líder en ese encuentro.

-De acuerdo- Confirmo él ocultando su sentir, tenía que averiguar todo sobre Vegeta y porque es que estaba ahí. Porque al parecer no tenía ni idea de quien era realmente o su papel en la historia de su raza, sólo un nombre sin significado.

…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Verdades Ajenas

El campamento estaba en calma, los trabajos de rescate continuaban avanzando y por increíble que todo se veía las cosas parecían retomar su curso poco a poco, porque así es el hombre. Adaptable a pesar del caos, de las perdidas, de la destrucción y muerte. La raza humana no se daba por vencida con facilidad. Siempre había algo porque seguir sin importar la situación; y fue justamente esa actitud la que inspiró al joven príncipe actuar. Había pasado una semana desde ese interesante encuentro y aunque Bulma continuaba lidiando con los líderes de las ciudades aledañas así como los vestigios de su gobierno, estaba decidida a enmarcar ese encuentro como el inicio de una nueva era. Una era de logros para los suyos, más que una triste tragedia.

Tarble en cambio trato de evitar tratar con la gente a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, a pesar de que su llegada fue pacífica los sucesos recientes habían creado una burbuja en la ideología de muchos humanos. No todo lo que venía del espacio era malo, pero ahora parecía ser lo peor de lo peor a la vista de muchos sobrevivientes. Era precisamente por esa razón que se encontraba sólo admirando los avances en la reconstrucción de lo que alguna vez fue una impactante ciudad. Para él esa situación no era sorprendente, proveniente de un planeta destrozado se había acostumbrado a esa clase de escenarios; a veces su grupo descendía en planetoides devastados, convertidos en meros campos de esclavos para el gran imperio cold. Era en momentos como esos que él no comprendía ¿Por qué los dioses permitían esa clase de devastación?, pero supuso que los mortales no eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para inmiscuirlos en sus problemas. Los que fuese estaba cansado de escapar, su gente pensaba lo mismo y le dolía ver que a pesar de que sus esperanzas no estaban basadas en algo imposible, el alcanzar su objetivo sería más complicado de lo que imagino originalmente. Vegeta era real, estaba vivo pero algo no estaba bien con él. Con interés observo la interacción entre el susodicho y la gente que les rodeaba. A primera vista imagino que su desarrollo se había dado en ese mundo y era por eso por lo que lo protegía, pero las miradas de los habitantes cada que el sayan hacía su presencia conocida no lo indicaban de esa manera, aun así el seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra sin emitir queja alguna. Las miradas, actitudes, groserías y demás hacia su persona le eran completamente indiferentes. Él no tenía idea del carácter de su hermano; pero si algo sabía es que el orgullo de un sayan no permitiría jamás ser tratado de ese modo, era como si su hermano fuese un esclavo, pero se negaba aceptar eso como una verdad.

A lo lejos la presencia de algunos transportes aéreos se hicieron conocidos; desde que las comunicaciones se habían reactivado y con ellas gran parte de los procesos con los que trabajaban los humanos volvió a la vida; de igual manera esa clase de contactos. Sin más se sentó en la cornisa del viejo edificio dejándolo pasar.

-Tarble- Resonó finalmente la voz de uno de los terranos en el transmisor que vestía, una versión más anticuada a la presentada por las tropas de Frieza, una que no era detectable a pesar de sus capacidades limitadas y por lo tanto más viable para seres como él.

-Dígame Señorita Bulma, ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Replico contento de que el traductor finalmente trabajaba a toda su capacidad, permitiéndoles entenderse perfectamente.

-Tenemos la visita de los representantes de un país vecino y me encantaría que estuvieses presente en la reunión; como sabes Vegeta estará conmigo pero preferiría que viesen un sayan con un toque más…como decirlo… ¿Sociable?- Respondió la humana a sabiendas de que el alienígena de pequeña estatura haría lo que fuese necesario para mantener la relación entre los grupos en paz.

-Estaré ahí en un momento- Replico buscando las lecturas de energía de Vegeta, sería más fácil localizarlo a él que a la joven entre un grupo de similar nivel. Con un suave suspiro se lanzó al aire dirigiéndose al punto de reunión. Bulma por su parte sabía que el joven ser llegaría rápidamente, por lo que alisto el lugar notando la presencia de los hombres que le miraban de un modo despectivo, a veces era imposible lidiar con esa clase de gente que se veía por sobre el resto, afortunadamente la presencia de su querido guerrero de cabello negro les hacía pensar mejor sus respuestas antes de hacerlas conocidas. –No me gusta el juego de la intimidación, pero en esto yo llevo la delantera- Pensó en el momento en el que su invitado llegaba para reunirse con el resto del grupo.

Los líderes extranjeros le miraron serios mientras descendía para hacer una leve reverencia ante ellos y tomar su lugar al lado de su anfitriona; después de todo era gracias a ella que estaba ahí y que tenía la oportunidad de resolver el misterio que envolvía la presencia de su hermano en ese lugar.

-Bueno Srita. Briefs, estamos aquí para establecer algunos lineamientos en cuanto al contacto con seres externos a este planeta o mejor dicho razas alienígenas; como sabrá la situación está tensa a lo largo del mundo por los ataques de esos entes que decimaron a más de la mitad de la población en menos de un día- Comenzó el jefe del grupo explicando de lleno la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí, no tenían mucho tiempo para perder en conversaciones que no tenían caso en ese momento.

-Estoy completamente consiente de la preocupación que tienen, pero les puedo asegurar que tanto Tarble como Vegeta están aquí con intenciones pacíficas, en realidad son más como nuestros aliados, ellos desean ayudarnos a proteger nuestro planeta de los invasores enemigos- Respondió ella con tranquilidad.

-Estamos al tanto de esta información; sin embargo no hay nada que nos asegure que no tomarán sus propios intereses en cuenta cuando esto termine, o tal vez sea alguna trampa enemiga para hacernos dóciles ante sus agresiones- Prosiguió el hombre. Al escucharlo la mujer no pudo evitar recordar la razón real por la que el guerrero mítico se hallaba en ese punto, Tarble fue sólo una de las consecuencias, pero la explicación aunque fuese ridícula estaba fundada en miedos reales.

-Ellos vinieron a matarnos, no hay ningún interés en querer conservar nada de nuestras culturas- Recalco la joven. Tengo una serie de pruebas que pueden demostrar mis argumentos como reales, mismos que en este momento estoy transfiriendo a sus dispositivos móviles- Prosiguió llamando la atención del príncipe primogénito, el cual continuaba impresionado por la fuerza de la humana ante todo. En realidad no se arrepentía que fuese ella su alfa. Su mirada se fijó en su acompañante y aunque para la mayoría de los presentes no significaba nada, para el segundo príncipe sí. Ahí estaba él, el verdadero monarca, el cual aparecía de manera esporádica cuando parecía que nadie lo notaría.

-¿Así que puede explicarnos el modus operandi de este supuesto conquistador espacial?- Se escuchó la pregunta en alto, el sayan de menor estatura los miro volviendo su atención a la reunión, no era momento para divagar.

-En efecto, el imperio Cold está dirigido por un grupo de seres conocidos como los demonios de hielo, debido a su origen…- Le explicación sobre toda la guerra intergaláctica fue clara y concisa, todos los presentes escucharon con atención la historia impactados por el nivel de destrucción que ese relato implicaba, lo peor es que el pequeño alienígena contaba con imágenes de sus propias expediciones, mismas que compartió con el grupo revelándoles la aterrorizante realidad. En ese momento los hombres, líderes y dirigentes se sintieron como hormigas ante todo un mundo ajeno a ellos. Vegeta también presto atención, él leyó las bases con Kairos, pero esto era más crudo e interesante, por un momento se preguntó ¿Qué papel debía jugar en ese tablero?, Su creador nunca fue muy específico en sus verdaderos deseos, comentaba sobre la grandeza de su descubrimiento, de sus avances y eficiencia; pero parecía que la escala rebasaba por mucho las expectativas del hombre.

-Por lo que entendemos ustedes son enemigos de este dictador galáctico- Intervino uno de los presentes.

-En efecto- Afirmo el pequeño sayan.

-Aun así su planeta fue destruido y ahora no son más que un grupo de refugiados, ¿Por qué creen que una unión entre nuestros grupos puede ser favorable?- Le cuestiono el sujeto, -Además de aceptar un tratado entre ambos grupos, ¿Qué autoridad posee para asegurar que todo lo que afirma se cumpla?- Finalizo retando al alien.

El príncipe no reacciono agresivamente ante las exclamaciones de esos humanos, sabía que no podían ser confiados, menos después de todo lo que estaban enfrentando, la supervivencia de su raza estaba en sus manos, era una reacción lógica.

-Mis disculpas por mi falta de educación, aún no estoy familiarizado del todo con sus costumbres, me presentará como es correcto. Mi nombre es Tarble, príncipe de Vegita Sei y actual líder de la raza Sayayin- Aclaro con elegancia. El grupo le observo estupefacto, incluyendo a Bulma, la cual conocía el nombre de su invitado, pero no su rango; ella supuso que debía tratarse de algún representante de rango intermedio o un oficial de reconocimiento, no que se tratará del príncipe, de imaginar a Gokú tan imponente, y luego analizar a Tarble.

-Eso es inesperado- Exclamo el líder del grupo de humanos, él también se denotaba desconcertado. Un príncipe alienígena eso nos deja un poco fuera de orden- Prosiguió.

En efecto lo hacía, la terrana sabía la historia de Vegeta, al menos conocía las palabras de Kairos, quien aseguro que era un arma creada por esos seres para hacer frente a Frieza, pero ¿Considerarían al ente como uno de sus miembros?, el hombre hacia ver la existencia del guerrero como una mera arma, pero las miradas de su invitado, los gestos y demás indicaban que en efecto era uno más de los suyos. Qué situación tan incómoda.

La junta siguió durante un par de horas más antes de que el grupo llegará a un acuerdo, la situación no era del todo ideal, pero al menos permitirían el transporte de víveres y demás enseres a la nave sayan a cambio de la ayuda para agilizar la reconstrucción de las ciudades de parte de los alienígenas. Aunque claro estos permanecerían en espacios designados y la interacción se limitaría a esa clase de situaciones especiales. Bulma sin embargo ofreció parte de su propiedad para que el grupo pudiese adaptarse al planeta, un lugar donde podrían ser libres de andar sin vigilancia extra.

Tarble acepto las condiciones siempre y cuando Vegeta fuese asignado al mismo espacio, lo que ella permitió con un toque apenado, consciente de que su acompañante tenía el mismo derecho que el resto de interactuar con los suyos. Sin embargo la posible visita de ese enemigo Frieza como le llamaban le preocupaba, ¿Tendrían posibilidades de sobrevivir a un asalto directo de esa criatura?, Shen Long parecía opinar que sí. Haciendo a un lado esa preocupación se concentró en la situación más urgente.

…

Si el camino es difícil es porque vas en la dirección correcta.

…

Gokú domino el arte del vuelo entre otras técnicas gracias al entrenamiento con Piccolo, el guerrero de cromas verdes era veloz, rápido y su método de pelea era con estrategia, más que simple fuerza; para el joven guerrero fue toda una nueva odisea adaptarse a ese método de batalla, pero comprendía que los tiempos así lo reclamaban. Probablemente sería bueno enseñar a su hijo cuando tuviese tiempo, no sabían cuando habría paz y por el momento lo más importante era sobrevivir.

Un golpe lo alcanzo lanzándolo al piso de manera estrepitosa, -Auch eso dolió- Se quejó el sayan obteniendo un gesto poco impresionado de su rival.

-De sólo imaginar que tú eras el reto a vencer para conquistar este planeta me hace pensar en lo fácil que habría sido- Exclamo Piccolo con seriedad, Gokú se incorporó sobándose.

-Pero Piccolo no sea malo, sólo tengo hambre y de verdad me agarraste desprevenido- Confirmo el guerrero de cabello negro con un toque decepcionado.

-De verdad no tienes remedio, tu estómago piensa por ti- Gruño su ahora amaestro exasperado, permitiendo que el otro buscase algo para cenar, la realidad es que ambos habían mejorado mucho con ese entrenamiento, pero de igual modo sabía que aún no era suficiente, debían ser más poderosos si querían hacer una diferencia significativa. Tal vez podrían usar al guerrero de la humana mandona.

-Gokú, creo que pronto habremos llegado al final de este entrenamiento y hay que buscar un método más eficiente para mejorar- Explico mientras su acompañante se concentraba en cazar algún animal salvaje para la cena, con la mirada fija en el bosque mientras levitaba escucho las palabras de su supuesto rival.

-Eso he pensado, tal vez Bulma pueda permitirnos entrenar con Vegeta- Respondió, -Varios de su movimientos y técnicas son sorprendentes, -Prosiguió antes de sonreír lanzándose al vacío en busca de su almuerzo. Piccolo se limitó a observarlo, al parecer ambos tenían una idea similar después de todo. Si todo salía bien serían capaces de enfrentar a su rival antes de retomar sus asuntos personales con la tierra.

…

Nada es lo que parece

…

La grabación llego a manos de Zarbon, ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que un patético planeta comoe se albergará alguno de los tesoros perdidos de Frieza?, su sonrisa se hizo presente mientras revisaba la información en su consola personal, generalmente no molestaría a su líder con cosas irrisorias, pero recordaba a la perfección el mal rato que el Ice Yin paso al verse privado de su pequeño juguete; el resultado la destrucción de un planeta con toda su gente y por supuesto la ejecución del rey antes de borrarlos del mapa.

-Sera entretenido ver su reacción- Se dijo incorporándose para llevar la pequeña sorpresa a su jefe.

-Señor, tengo información clara sobre la ubicación de cierto objeto de su propiedad que pensó perdido en antaño- Explico comunicándose con el demonio de hielo, el cual lo cito de inmediato a sabiendas de que su querido oficial no le molestaría a menos de que fuese realmente importante.

Los pasos suaves del oficial no se hicieron esperar en las afueras de la oficina del temido líder, el cual le permitió entrar ansioso por conocer la razón de ese repentino llamado.

-¿Y bien Zarbon?, ¿Qué es aquello que parece tenerte tan excitado?- Pregunto bebiendo un poco de vino.

-Señor, recibimos una transmisión del planeta conocido como tierra- Comenzó, generalmente cuando alguien brindaba explicaciones demasiado largas, el joven demonio de hielo los fulminaba, pues no gustaba de rodeos inútiles; pero Zarbon era un caso especial, el cómo Dodoría formaban parte de su grupo más leal, sabía que ninguno de ellos le traicionaría y hacían hasta lo imposible por cumplir con todas las exigencias de su líder, buscando siempre su bienestar. Claro que jamás lo haría de conocimiento público, pero le permitía al gozar de privilegios que ningún otro guerrero bajo su mando poseía.

-Sí, sí, una transmisión; por favor ve al punto Zarbon, estoy algo ocupado y necesito acabar con esto rápido- Advirtió poco después esperando al fin conocer la verdadera razón de su presencia.

-Hallamos al Sayan Vegeta- Exclamo su subordinado de golpe. Frieza dejo la copa en la charola aledaña bajando de la silla que usaba para transportarse caminando hasta el guerrero de largo cabello.

-Vegeta está muerto, lo asesine antes de acabar con su patético planeta- Gruño a lo bajo, el hecho de que el rey creyera que podía ser rival suyo le hacía enfurecer, un grupo de patéticos simios inútiles que se sintieron más que él. Una verdadera broma.

-Me refiero al príncipe primogénito mi señor- Aclaro el oficial con seriedad, la mirada dorada de sus ojos no mostraban miedo de que fuese una mentira, estaba seguro y eso era suficiente garantía para el dictador.

-Así que está vivo después de todo, ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? El maldito ha estado ocultándose de mí durante todos estos años, seguramente fue parte de la traición de ese rey caído; bueno no podemos dejar que mi pequeña mascota ande suelta por ahí ¿Cierto?- Prosiguió caminando por la habitación pensativo.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me siento un poco intrigado sobre cómo es que apareció en un lugar tan lejano. Bueno supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos allá. Porque esto tengo que verlo personalmente, después de todo iré a recoger algo que me pertenece desde hace muchos años y por el momento no tengo nada mejor por hacer- Finalizo tomando nuevamente su copa para beber, por alguna razón se sentía bien.

…

La vida es tan corta que cuando estas aprendiendo a entenderla, está llegando al final.

…

Kairos, ¿Quién era realmente Kairos?, tenía tantas cosas acumuladas en ese lugar, tanto conocimiento e historia resguardado tras esos muros. ¿Cómo es que Vegeta llego a sus manos?, ¿Fue realmente parte de ese proyecto? Su mente se perdió en todos esos preceptos mientras observaba al grupo de sayans descender de la nave. Los guerreros de diferentes tamaños y formas admiraban los alrededores impresionados. La tripulación era muy pequeña, conformada por 5 machos y ninguna hembra, los últimos vestigios de lo que pudo ser una maravillosa raza.

-Mi príncipe- Exclamo el de mayor tamaño arrodillándose frente al pequeño Tarble, la escena era hasta cierto punto graciosa, pero ella se guardó el comentario buscando evitar problemas, a su espalda otro guerrero al parecer de largo cabello negro con rasgos muy peculiares la observaba; aunque al igual que su acompañante se arrodillo seguido de cerca por los otros tres tripulantes. Todos denotaban rasgos de agotamiento, malnutrición, pero al mismo tiempo se veían alertas. Con la guardia siempre en alto listos para cualquier emboscada. Debía ser complicado vivir una vida así en la que la paz solo es un concepto efímero.

-Por favor levántense, les mostrare el lugar donde nos hospedaremos temporalmente- Explico su líder encaminándose al bunker que ella asigno para sus invitados. El grupo asintió siguiendo a su príncipe sin protestar. Bulma se retiró brindándoles un poco de espacio, al parecer tenían mucho de qué hablar; lo que le llevo de nuevo a la razón de su presencia en ese lugar. Vegeta.

Vegeta; el arma que al parecer todos ellos deseaban poseer, ¿o sería tan sólo la necesidad de un hermano por conocer al otro? Por lo que entendía su querido guardaespaldas debía ser el Rey de ese pequeño grupo, era fácil sacar conclusiones y armar los cabos sueltos, pero supuso que el mismo príncipe se percató de la falta de interacción de aquel al que denominaba familia. Probablemente por eso es que prefería mantener esa distancia. La joven científica sabía que la situación se estaba complicando, ¿Cómo podría devolver al guerrero oscuro con todo lo que estaba pasando?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los sayans?. Mucho estaba en juego, con todos esos secretos en el aire, acumulando el caos que tarde o temprano debía de liberarse. Con eso en mente se encamino por lo que alguna vez fue su hermoso jardín topándose con el aludido en compañía de Gohan, quien aprovechaba toda oportunidad para ir a su lado. Al parecer desde que Gokú se marchó a entrenar el chiquillo sentía una afinidad hacia el ente artificial. Sin más se recargo en un árbol cercano para apreciar una escena poco común para él.

-Ellos son como nosotros, ¿Los buscarás?- Se escuchó la pregunta del niño, el cual parecía lanzar un par de golpes al aire frente a su acompañante.

-Un poco más arriba, la posición no es adecuada, si golpeas en ese punto tu equilibrio fallará; debes mantener el centro fijo antes de realizar el golpe- Explico el guerrero con pasividad.

-¿Y bien?- Repitió el chiquillo.

-No lo sé- Susurro su acompañante. Gohan no lo juzgaba, jamás lo había hecho desde que lo vio en el tanque del laboratorio, se acercó y lo otro como otro de los suyos. Algo que en cierto modo rompió ese muro que él mantenía para estar seguro. Su habilidad para tratar con otras formas de vida era nula, podía haber leído información en textos y actualizar su base de datos, pero no sabía siquiera como interpretar todo lo que estaba experimentando desde que conoció a su líder terrana. Al principio se sintió seguro, podría aprender con facilidad, la imitación se le daba con rapidez, se jactaba de ser hábil en la comprensión de conceptos o técnicas; pero las acciones de esa raza le desconcertaban. De igual modo sucedió con el pequeño sayan. Tarble le miraba con una intensidad que lo hacía sentir incómodo. La mujer le dijo que debía ser feliz, pues había encontrado a su hermano, pero para él esa era una mera palabra con un significado. No había nada más detrás del término.

-No te preocupes, esas cosas toman tiempo- Confirmo el niño con una sabiduría más allá de lo normal para su edad. –Él entiende la situación y por eso te ha dado espacio, seguro que quiere correr y abrazarte- Río un poco después haciendo nuevamente el ejercicio, para obtener la aprobación de su maestro temporal.

-¿Por qué?- Exclamo.

-Porque eso es lo que la familia hace- Intervino ella aproximándose, se sentía mal por la situación. La realidad es que el joven sayan le encantaba, muchas veces olvidaba las palabras de Kairos y se dejaba llevar por el impulso. Vegeta no se quejaba, acataba cada comando con velocidad limitándose hablar cuando podía mejorar la estrategia de manera exclusiva. No convivía con nadie excepto quizá con Gohan, Gokú y con ella. Porque el resto le veía como lo que se supone es. Pero para ella que se jactaba de su conocimiento científico y superioridad era incapaz de verlo como un objeto.

Vegeta la miro, pero no huyo, no de ella.

-Lamento que todo esto esté sucediendo, verás he sido una tonta al tratar de actuar de un modo cuando realmente no puedo hacerlo. Eres una persona Vegeta, he estado ignorando el trato que los demás te han dado, no deberían temerte por haberlos salvado, al contrario; pero no les he sabido transmitir el mensaje. Estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros- Prosiguió acercándose a él para colocar sus manos en los hombros del alienígena, Gohan retrocedió dándoles espacio. –Tienes que hablar con tu hermano, él está esperando junto con el resto de tu gente- Susurro juntando su frente a la de él. Ambos se miraron, los ojos azulados contrastaron con la oscuridad de los de su compañero. La sonrisa suave de ella se hizo presente antes de que un pequeño beso en la mejilla le hiciera compañía.

-Voy a buscarlo, espera aquí- Finalizo alejándose, para dejar al sayan a solas mientras su mano se pasaba por el punto que ella toco. Gohan se había marchado para entonces, dejándolo a solas.

-Vaya mujer- Exclamo cruzándose de brazos, la cola se movió con un toque menos tenso.

…

Amistad y hermandad, dos significados, una sola palabra. Sentimiento.

…

Raditz no estaba muy contento con el acuerdo, pero cuando probo la comida a pesar de ser en lata se sintió en el paraíso, devorando lo que se le puso al frente siguió el ejemplo de sus acompañantes. El príncipe se sintió bien al ver a su grupo comer, hacía mucho que no se daban un festín como ese; era verdad que los humanos aún racionaban un poco la comida, pero en comparación al consumo en la nave esto no tenía comparación.

-Bueno ya me siento más feliz- Confirmo su navegante devorando el contenido de otra lata de verduras.

-Supongo, aunque la carne de aquí sabe rara- Contesto otro. Tarble se alejó al escuchar el llamado de la mujer terrana en su comunicado.

-Volveré en un momento- Comento dejando al grupo con su comida e internándose en los supuestos jardines para toparse con la humana.

-Vegeta quiere hablar contigo- Dijo, señalando el punto donde el otro esperaba. La mirada del joven sayan se ilumino de un modo poco común al escucharla. –Muchas Gracias-Exclamo siguiendo el camino indicado por la fémina, al fin tendría la oportunidad de conversar con su hermano. Los nervios se hicieron presentes, pero él los oculto con facilidad acostumbrado a la presión. Vegeta esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y la vista enfocada en el paraje semi destruido que rodeaba el campamento. Su cola a diferencia del resto de su especie se mantenía activa, sin verse en la necesidad de ocultar lo que esta transmitía.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto al sentir la presencia de su congénere a su espalda.

-Yo…- Comenzó su interlocutor sin saber realmente lo que quería decir; sería mejor explicar el porque estaba ahí, sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Hm- Una suave sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de su hermano, aunque todo en su postura se mantenía exactamente igual. –Se porque estás aquí- Exclamo finalmente, volviéndose para enfrentarlo; el gesto serio se encontró con el del menor. –Conozco mis orígenes, la razón de mi nombre- Confirmo dejando al otro con la boca abierta.

-Pero si es así, ¿Por qué dijiste eso cuando nos conocimos?- Respondió con su propio cuestionamiento.

-¿Por qué?, es muy sencillo; quería conocer tus intenciones- Aclaro con seriedad. La tensión creció en el ambiente, Tarble sintió la necesidad de retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme aunque sabía que no le gustaba del todo lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

–Al principio cuando te vi sentí la necesidad de hablar contigo, de comprender todo sobre mi raza la cual conocí exclusivamente en escritos; pero con cada día que pasa me percato de que solamente buscan lo mismo que los seres que habitan este planeta- Confirmo. – A ninguno le importa realmente lo que suceda siempre y cuando encuentren su propia salvación- Prosiguió caminando a su alrededor analizando a su interlocutor. Tarble se sintió un poco intimidado por las acciones del otro sayan, aunque no podía refutar que en parte tenía razón. Ellos buscaban al guerrero legendario con la esperanza de su supervivencia basada en un mero cuento de hadas, de hecho el nacimiento de Vegeta IV se dio por ese motivo.

-No puedo negar que tus palabras hablan de la verdad, pero quiero que entiendas que no nos ha quedado otra alternativa. Nuestra gente, o lo que queda de ella ha recorrido el espacio buscando una señal que nos permita seguir. No hay mucha esperanza cuando todo lo que conoces se ha hecho polvo y te aferras a una mera ilusión para seguir adelante- Explico el menor apenado. –Sin embargo esa no es la única razón; podrás pensar que soy egoísta al arriesgar todo usando ese sueño para venir hasta aquí a buscarte, yo quería conocerte… El silencio se hizo presente el otro estaba escuchando con atención dejándole hablar.

-Quería verte- Finalizo volviendo a enfocar la mirada fría de aquel que debía ser su hermano de sangre. Vegeta continuo observando, buscando tal vez la mentira tras esas palabras, pero no había nada más que la verdad. Con un gesto fuera de lo común permitió escapar una carcajada suave.

\- Y pensar que todo el tiempo tuve razón- Exclamo poco después.

El joven libero al fin el aire contenido sin comprender del todo la reacción de su hermano. -¿Vendrás con nosotros?- Pregunto finalmente esperanzado, pero la réplica lo dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

-Si acabará con ese tal Frieza, ¿Habría necesidad?- Recalco el mayor. Tarble se sintió mal al escucharlo, ¿Por qué es que preguntaba eso?, si es verdad que era importante, pero podría vivir con el conocimiento del quizá al lado de su hermano. -¡Por supuesto que hay necesidad!,- Grito finalmente, liberando parte de esa presión que parecía hacer mella de su ser desde que llego a ese planeta. - Tú eres el heredero al trono; nuestro rey por derecho de nacimiento- Continúo con fuerza sin importar si alguien más podía escucharlo, esa era la verdad y no había necesidad de ocultarla.

-Eso dices ahora, pero tú no me conoces; no sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí.- Replico el mayor. Otro golpe a su inteligencia supuso el más joven.

-He observado las acciones de los habitantes de este mundo y he aprendido muchos conceptos que en teoría son tan distintos que te hace pensar y analizar las cosas a profundidad. Tú como ella buscan salvaguardar a los suyos, darles una razón para seguir, protegerlos, guiarlos. Y para eso necesitan algo que yo no poseo- Confirmo con un toque indiferente.

-Tu eres perfecto, tu creación se dio para ocupar ese papel, ¿Qué podría faltarte?- Pregunto el príncipe confundido negándose a entender lo que entre palabras el toro le decía, negando de lleno lo que muy en el fondo ya sabía.

-No eres tonto Sayan, sabes bien que aunque posea la fuerza yo no soy más que un objeto diseñado para seguir órdenes. Está en mi maldita naturaleza seguir el comando de alguien más. Obligado a obedecer sin siquiera razonarlo- Aclaro con frialdad, -Dime príncipe de la raza sayan, ¿De que serviría un rey que no es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones?, ¡Dímelo!, ¿De qué sirve poseer el poder de los dioses si está atado a la decisión de otro?- Pregunto enojado, dejando al fin caer parte de esa cortina que recubría su persona.

-Es por eso que estas aquí, entonces mis temores no están infundados, ¿Pero cómo?-Susurro el joven, más para sí que para su interlocutor.

-Puedes agradecerle a tu padre por eso, él quería un arma y eso fue lo que produjo; aunque tal vez demasiado tarde para salvarse, una lástima- Replico son un toque sarcástico. Tarble apretó los puños mismos que reposaban a su lado con frustración, si era verdad lo que el otro decía, entonces su padre sólo deseaba un arma. Aunque analizándolo, Vegeta III si sería capaz de algo así. Por favor si lo había abandonado por poseer un nivel de pelea bajo, era completamente creíble que arruinara a su propio primogénito en la búsqueda de poder.

-Nunca quiso un heredero- Comento el príncipe finalmente llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

-Eso supongo; me costó un poco de tiempo comprenderlo, pero finalmente lo comprendí. Un gran poder no sirve si no es tuyo para controlar, así que mejor asegurarse de que este contento y listo para servirte. Peor aún, debe hacerlo con gusto- Las palabras de su hermano destrozaron sus creencias, ese espíritu que pensó único de los suyos, pisoteando el orgullo por el que se ostentaba esa raza. Todo por una verdad al oírla sonaba tan ajena.

-Bulma lo sabe- Confirmo el más pequeño llamando a la fémina por su nombre finalmente, consiente de las miradas lastimeras que ella le dirigía cada que lo cachaba observando al otro miembro de la realeza.

-Claro que lo sabe, ella busco un arma que le ayudará a proteger a su gente; es por eso que estoy aquí, para cumplir con ese deseo y nada más-Contesto Vegeta sin rodeos.

-Entonces que, ¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué sucederá?! Cuando todo terminé ¿Adónde irás si no es con nosotros?- Le cuestiono el príncipe desesperado.

-Volveré al lado de aquel que robo la investigación. Mi legítimo dueño.- Término el mayor.

-NO, no puede ser posible- Argumento su hermano, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, dices que ella la terrana conoce a ese ser, tal vez pueda ayudarme- Exclamo angustiado por la respuesta.

-Acabaré con ese Frieza, ese será mi legado para ustedes; y para esta raza de debiluchos- Respondió Vegeta dando media vuelta para marcharse. Ya no existirían más secretos, la verdad estaba fuera y sólo quedaba aceptarla para continuar. Tarble se dejó caer al piso decepcionado. Su propio padre, su padre había traicionado a ambos hijos, no sabía que podía ser peor que eso, tal vez obsequiar a uno de ellos al maniático emperador. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras se envolvía en su propia miseria.

…

La verdad es incontenible. Puede ser atacada, puede ser ignorada o burlada; pero al final seguirá ahí.

…

La tristeza invadió su corazón al escuchar las palabras de ambos, ¿Por qué Vegeta había abierto ese canal de comunicación?, ¿Acaso quería torturarla por querer salvar a su gente?, ¿La culpaba? Bulma admiro la pantalla oscura del celular pensativa. Se sentía tan terrible al formar parte de ese juego enfermizo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella confiaba en el Dragón, siempre había sido la respuesta a los problemas serios, tal vez ese era el verdadero problema; el hacerse tan dependiente de las esferas del dragón, las que pensaban usar dentro de un año por esa misma razón.

-Maldición- Susurro golpeado el escritorio cercano, las cosas cayeron al suelo de manera estrepitosa, su taza se rompió, liberando el café ahora frío en el suelo, manchando todo a su paso.

-Rayos Vegeta, eres un desgraciado y lo sabes- Prosiguió su argumento liberando algunas lágrimas. Maldita culpabilidad, maldita sensibilidad que la hacía humana. Se sentía como si fura el monstro y no la heroína de la historia. Todo gracias a esa criatura.

-Lo peor es que como bien sabes llevaremos esto hasta el final- Finalizo encogiéndose en la silla que ocupaba, ella tenía una responsabilidad, se lo debía a sus padres, a su pareja; a sus amigos. A la humanidad en general.

-Maldito, sabes bien que no puedo retroceder, no está en mis manos y aun así juegas conmigo, con mis sentimientos. Me haces creer que quieres compartir algo real y lo que haces es destrozar mis ilusiones-.

-Te necesito y te odio- Gruño para sus adentros apretando los dientes buscando con que limpiar el líquido oscuro, tal vez Gokú debió ser quien pidiera el deseo.

…

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Destino

Gokú camino adentrándose al campamento, el cuál definitivamente había progresado en su ausencia. A su lado su nuevo aliado le acompañaba ignorando las miradas de los humanos los cuales más que asustados, se denotaban levemente sorprendidos. Un hecho que llamó la atención del namekusei.

-Todo va bien- Comento su acompañante con tranquilidad sintiendo los flashazos de ki en su mente. –Al parecer hay más gente poderosa en la zona- Continuo cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Piccolo prefirió ignorar el comentario, él había sentido la llegada de todos y cada uno de los individuos tiempo atrás pero la falta de actividad le hizo ver que no eran un peligro para el planeta, de hecho se habían mantenido de manera estacional en un solo punto.

-¿Crees que Bulma este armando su propio ejército?- Pregunto el artista marcial con curiosidad.

-No conozco a esa amiga de la que tanto hablas, pero podría existir una posibilidad de que esas sean sus intenciones, lo que no sería un error considerando que hasta ahora hemos dependido en su mayoría de un solo individuo- Replico el alienígena de cromas verdes con seriedad. Le molestaba le hecho de no haber sido capaz de enfrentar de lleno a los agresores.

-No te preocupes Piccolo, Vegeta es muy bueno en lo que hace- Exclamo el sayan generando un gesto molesto del otro guerrero.

-Llegamos- Susurro buscando la presencia familiar de la mujer que siempre le acompaño en todas esas alocadas aventuras, para Gokú Bulma era su mejor amiga y la única que parecía poseer la paciencia para entender sus idiosincrasias.

-¡Papá!- Se escuchó el grito del niño que salía disparado de una de las casas capsula a toda velocidad lanzándose a los brazos del recién llegado, al fin había vuelto. Sin más extendió los brazos presionando su pequeña figura contra el pecho de su progenitor.

-Te extrañe- Comento obteniendo un gesto suave de su padre.

-Lo siento mucho Gohan, sé que no debí marcharme así; es sólo que necesitaba aprender algún método que nos permita ser de mayor utilidad en esta lucha- Prosiguió con un tono suave.

-No importa, estas aquí y eso es suficiente- Recalco el chiquillo sonriendo, su colita se agitaba revelando su estado de ánimo se sentía bien de tener a su papá de vuelta en casa.

-¿Gokú?- Pregunto Bulma siguiendo los pasos del jovencito, -¡Es genial que hayas regresado! Y vienes con… ¡El demonio!- Prosiguió deteniendo el paso exaltada.

-AH él es Piccolo y está aquí para ayudarnos a defender la tierra, de hecho ya nos ayudó anteriormente destruyendo un par de capsulas enemigas creo. Vegeta puede ser más preciso en eso- Explico su amigo como si nada. La joven suspiro consiente de que no importa lo que pasará su amigo jamás cambiaría.

-Entonces bienvenido supongo- Prosiguió con un leve toque de resignación, después de todo no era lo más extraño que había experimentado en esos días.

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?, necesito hablar con él- Pregunto el recién llegado a lo que ella se limitó a negar gruñendo algo para sí. –Probablemente este por ahí, no he hablado con él desde anoche- Contesto la mujer con un leve toque de enojo.

-¿Sucedió algo?- Continúo el joven guerrero confundido.

-¿Qué no ha sucedido?, de hecho tenemos algunos invitados de tu raza al parecer, probablemente lo mejor sería llevarte a conocer a su líder; pero supongo que es imposible porque tanto Tarble como Vegeta han estado evitando un encuentro y la verdad estoy demasiado ocupada como para preocuparme por eso- Finalizo dando media vuelta para marcharse dejando a su amigo en las mismas.

-Auch, ¿Fue algo que dije?- Murmuro confundido.

-No te preocupes papá, yo te presentaré a todos- Intervino su hijo tomándolo de la mano.

-Claro, marca el camino- Fue la sencilla respuesta, a su espalda Piccolo trato de ignorar las ridiculeces que acababan de suceder, era como una comedia humana llevada a la realidad.

…

Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar al pasar las nubes.

…

-¿Qué hacer?- La pregunta se repitió en su mente mientras caminaba por una zona alejada a donde se asentaban los terranos, no estaba de humor para tratar con nadie, su gente no se veía del todo infeliz de estar en tierra, estaban felices por el supuesto desenlace. Mejor cuando informo las intenciones de su hermano de hacerse cargo de su enemigo; aun así no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de salir corriendo a destrozar algo y es que después de tanto, cuando las cosas parecían mejorar se enteraba de esto. Una traición de la peor clase. Su propio padre, había sido el causante de todo. Una parte de su ser quiso justificar las acciones del monarca el cual seguramente se vio atrapado en un punto sin retorno que le obligo a tomar medidas drásticas o tal vez sólo fue su ambición.

-Rayos, rayos, rayos- Repitió una y otra vez convencido de que Vegeta tenía razón. Ahora debía encontrar aquel que se hizo cargo de su hermano todos esos años y exigir la liberación del mismo, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, después de todo era lo justo, una batalla por otra. Por el momento no conocía al ser que tenía la verdadera posesión del guerrero sayan, pero lo averiguaría, la mujer lo conocía y él investigaría todo a fondo.

-Tarble será mejor que vengas cuanto antes porque al parecer hay problemas en la cercanía- Resonó el llamado en voz de su segundo.

-Voy para allá- Contesto antes de levantar vuelo para volver. A lo lejos Vegeta le observaba consiente del porqué de ese llamado, su rastreador estaba activo realizando una conexión rápida con los sistemas creados por su alfa, esta vez no habría vuelta de hoja. La magnitud de la lectura sólo presagiaba el principio o final de ese encuentro.

-Así que finalmente estas aquí- Comento para sí siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

…

Cuando estés al extremo de la cuerda ata un nudo y agárrate.

Theodore Roosevelt.

…

-Demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto- Exclamo la joven tecleando a toda velocidad en la consola principal para acceder a la información más actualizada verificando las lecturas que se divisaban en su pantalla con claridad. Las marcas se divisaron con facilidad indicando la presencia de una gran contingente; mucho más impresionante de lo que habían enfrentado con anterioridad.

-No puede ser- Exclamo ella impresionada por la magnitud de esa movilización, esta vez no habría vuelta de hoja; al parecer su enemigo estaba decidido a todo lo que le dejo desconcertada. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo la única respuesta ante tal problema era pelear. La sangre se aceleró con los latidos del corazón y la adrenalina que comenzó a recorrer sus venas. Esa era la respuesta, la razón por la que él había sido invocado. Shen Long confió en su decisión, por lo que sólo le quedaba hacer lo mismo.

-Contacta a los demás líderes para establecer un enlace directo con nosotros cuanto antes- Comando dejando a su empleado trabajar mientras se volvía consiente de que sus invitados estaba igual de atrapados, pues con ese gran contingente ni siquiera ellos podrían escapar en su nave espacial.

-Así que al final ha llegado- Comento Tarble abriéndose paso entre las personas que auxiliaban a la joven en esa semi organización gubernamental.

-¿Frieza?, ¿Esta aquí?- Pregunto ella temerosa de la respuesta.

-En efecto, esa movilización se da generalmente cuando la nave nodriza esta en movimiento- Explico el joven admirando el número de marcas que se divisaban en la pantalla. Los líderes fueron apareciendo en otra de las consolas revelando sus propias observaciones. Todos tenían lecturas de los acontecimientos en diversas partes del mundo lo que la inquieto.

-Esto es masivo- Pensó enfocando las posibles soluciones, de una manera u otra alguien moría ese día.

-Lo primero será realizar una evacuación masiva. Necesitamos mover a los civiles a las áreas de resguardo con velocidad, la sugerencia es usar a los cuerpos militares y policiacos que aún estén en servicio para dicho trabajo; Los refugios subterráneos no están terminados pero tenemos que usarlos ya.- Dijo uno de los dirigentes.

-Todos de acuerdo con eso- Fue la pregunta de la mujer, la cual asintió para seguir el protocolo en el que habían trabajado esos días. Las fuerzas militares resguardarían los refugios como último medio de defensa, pero si el enemigo llegaba a ese punto sería porque prácticamente tendrían perdida la batalla. Bulma dirigiría el arma que llevaría la carga de la batalla frontal; Ella sabía que no tenían muchas posibilidades, el solo imaginar en las consecuencias de ese desenlace le ponía la piel de gallina, era tanta la responsabilidad que reposaba sus manos que se sintió agobiada, pero no podría demostrar eso ante los que le acompañaban; no ella era fuerte, estaba ahí por eso precisamente, porque de una u otra manera pensaba traer de vuelta a sus seres queridos y para eso debían sobrevivir a ese encuentro.

-Hoy presenciaras una guerra como no ha habido otra, hoy jugarás el papel de táctico mientras mandas a pelear amigos, aliados e incluso seres que ni siquiera pertenecen a este mundo. Su mirada se posó en Gokú, Gohan y Piccolo los cuales esperaban mientras admiraban las lecturas que resaltaban ante ellos, del otro lado Tarble le observaba manteniéndose en espera; fue cuando ella se percató de un detalle que anteriormente no se encontraba ahí; el joven príncipe vestía una armadura más detallada que las anteriores y vestía el mismo símbolo que Vegeta en su hombro izquierdo con el mismo tono carmesí que el del aludido. Kairos menciono ese era el escudo de la casa real de Vegeta Sei. Ahora lo comprobaba, el joven guerrero mantenía un gesto frío tan similar al de su hermano mayor, era obvio que estaba preparado para el combate, uno en el que corría el riesgo de perder la vida en un mundo desconocido lejos de su verdadero origen. A su espalda la formación de guerreros se hizo visible, todos armados y listos para lo que estaba por venir; la imponente presencia de Nappa su saludo con respeto al presente preparando a su pequeño grupo para el combate. Enfrentarían al demonio de hielo, el dictador que los persiguió por toda la galaxia para cobrar venganza por su gente; lo harían al lado de su príncipe y por supuesto su rey.

-Nosotros estamos aquí para enfrentar a las fuerzas del imperio Cold- Comento el joven llamando la atención de los presentes. Mis hombres y yo estaremos en el frente tratando de evitar la destrucción de sus ciudades con toda nuestra habilidad- Afirmo con seriedad. En ese momento el tamaño fue insignificante ante la fortaleza que transmitía.

-Si este es el lugar que nuestro rey ha decidió salvaguardar, será un honor morir a su lado- Prosiguió Nappa imitando las acciones de su líder. Al fin tendrían su venganza, al fin le harían frente al tirano que los había engañado y le harían pagar en nombre de toda la raza sayan o morirían en el intento. La terrana acepto las palabras de sus aliados pues había jugado un papel esencial en esa pequeña rebelión; sólo esperaba no decepcionarlos. Su corazón volvió a encogerse al recordar las palabras de Vegeta, ellos estaban ahí por él no por su planeta o los humanos a quienes protegían, ellos pelearían y morirían por su rey legítimo, como él moriría por ella.

-Cuanta responsabilidad Bulma- Se dijo recordando las palabras de Kairos, el científico había previsto ese encuentro y sabía que requerían del poder legendario que esa raza poseía, fue por eso que le entrego a la humana el dispositivo que contenía la energía del guerrero genéricamente diseñado, no podía ser liberado de un solo momento, la transformación era por faces; pero él tenía confianza en que la mujer sabría el momento idóneo para hacer conocidas esas habilidades.

Su mano sostuvo el pequeño dispositivo con fuerza mientras se aproximaba a su pecho, ellos ganarían sin importar que.

-¿Y bien?- Le cuestiono el ingeniero esperando al fin dar la señal de alerta. Las tropas ya ocupaban posición para realizar la evacuación, las otras ciudades ya estaban en proceso.

-No desperdiciemos más tiempo, suena las alarmas para alertar al resto de la población- Dijo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, ella imagino que contaban con más tiempo, aunque sabía que generalmente las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

-¿Por qué es que la vida no le daba un descanso? Era como si el universo deseara castigarla por negarse aceptar la extinción de los suyos como parte del destino.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en las zonas habitadas, la gente consciente del peligro marcho a los refugios recién construidos siguiendo las instrucciones de su armada descendiendo bajo los restos de la ciudad decimada. Las escenas se repitieron en la mente de los presentes mientras recorrían las calles llevando tan sólo lo mínimo necesario para sobrevivir. La pesadilla se repetía para los sobrevivientes quienes se veían aterrados ante las consecuencias de esa batalla. En ese momento rogaron por un dios, por una fuerza sobrenatural, por los alienígenos aliados, por el arma que la científica de corporación capsula controlaba. Esperaban que eso fuese suficiente para lograr sobrevivir.

Los niños solitarios lloraron al compás de las alarmas, los adultos les llevaban hacia los lugares de resguardo, la tensión creció alrededor del globo; las comunicaciones comenzaron a saturarse lo que obligo a los dirigentes a darlas de baja con excepción de las que se usaban para emergencias. Cada líder estaba al tanto del peligro; hasta ahora el trabajo del guerrero había sido efectivo, pero no sabían si tendrían posibilidad contra lo que estaba por llegar. El armamento que aún se mantenía funcional se activó en espera de ser utilizado, esa sería la última línea de defensa entre los invasores y ellos.

Vegeta descendió encaminándose hacia el interior de la pequeña construcción sin portar ningún tipo de armadura, con excepción de la acostumbrada; con pasividad continuo atravesando el lugar justo al lado del grupo de sayayins los cuales le observaban sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ninguno esperó toparse con él antes del combate, pero el verlo de pie frente a ellos les dio esperanza. El joven monarca miro a su hermano menor notando el símbolo en su vestimenta reconociéndolo de inmediato. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ambos sabían que las palabras estaban de más.

-Mujer- Exclamo señalando una posición en la pantalla, ahí se reflejaba el objetivo final. Donde el verdadero rival se hallaba, ella comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones. Lo mejor sería acabar lo antes posible con la fuente. Sería la única manera de alejar a las tropas de menor fuerza aunque para llegar a ese punto debían travesar la defensa enemiga.

-Debemos hacer que él venga a nosotros, de no ser así perderemos- Afirmo. –Es verdad que las tropas no son un verdadero reto, pero si desgastan a los guerreros con los que contamos les facilitaremos el trabajo a sus superiores- Prosiguió.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la sugerencia?- Pregunto Gokú interesado en la batalla. Raditz no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, sabían de la presencia de otros de los suyos en ese planeta al conocer la niño con cola; sin embargo jamás imagino que sería su hermano kakaroto. –No es momento para sentimentalismos- Se reprendió en el fondo, después podrían hablar.

-Simple- Replico su interlocutor, haremos que venga directo a nosotros por decisión propia- Confirmo volviendo su atención a la humana. La instrucción era clara y aunque hubiese preferido prolongar las cosas el mayor tiempo posible, jugar un poco para divertirse. La diferencia táctica en fuerzas no les permitía darse ese gusto.

-Marcaremos un perímetro- Intervino Bulma con decisión clara en su voz, cada uno de ustedes se posicionará en un punto clave para contener la amenaza dentro de esas coordenadas, no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que las rebasen- Prosiguió trazándola zona aproximada donde esperarían. Puntos que al final formaban un gran círculo alrededor del posible lugar de descenso de la nave.

-De este modo el grupo invasor estará contenido y tendremos un mejor control- Aseguro.

\- El grupo de asalto frontal esperará en el centro, recuerden que el golpe directo será el más peligroso; el resto cubrirá su área como segunda línea dejando a la armada terrestre como línea final- Finalizo volviéndose para calcular el punto exacto de cada miembro en base a su fuerza.

-La estrategia es interesante, pero debemos estas conscientes de que los que vayan al frente no regresarán- Afirmo el Namekusei.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que necesitamos una rápida lectura para finalizar el cálculo- Contesto la joven concentrada en lo suyo. –Vegeta encabezará el grupo - Dijo con sencillez, a sabiendas de lo que implicaba. Bulma había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría sin importar el costo, esa era la carga que estaba dispuesta a llevar el resto de su existencia de ser necesario.

-Yo quiero estar en el grupo frontal- Se ofreció Goku llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué?, ¿Estás seguro?- Le cuestiono su amiga, había perdido a muchos en el camino no quería que él sufriera el mismo destino, pero la decisión en esa mirada fue suficiente para permitirle esa oportunidad.

-Lo estoy- Recalco el guerrero colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo el cual se aguantó las lágrimas, ya había derramado demasiadas para una niñez.

-Yo también me uniré al grupo de asalto frontal- Confirmo Tarble, todos le miraron inseguros; era verdad que su nivel de pelea era superior al de los humanos pero aun así nunca había enfrentado esa clase de enemigos.

-Yo peleare a su lado- Confirmo Nappa – Es parte de mi trabajo como general de las fuerzas sayan y guardaespaldas del joven príncipe.

-Perfecto, el resto deberá distribuirse en los puntos indicados, las lecturas cortesía de Vegeta resonaron en la computadora indicando las posiciones de cada guerrero.

-Gohan, quiero que te quedes en este lugar y protejas a la gente que estará en la superficie auxiliándonos en esta estrategia- Aclaro Gokú- mirando a su hijo con seriedad. El chiquillo había estado entrenando esos días, no era el ser más poderoso del grupo pero podría ayudar a las personas que arriesgaban su vida para llevar esa batalla a cabo también.

-Así será papá- Replico con orgullo, su padre estaba confiando en él no le defraudaría. Bulma esperaba que el niño no tuviese que pelear.

-Yo dirigiré al segundo grupo- Intervino el guerrero de cromas verdes. Los sayanes gruñeron levemente, sin embargo la mirada fría de su rey los hizo callar de inmediato.

-Seguiremos sus instrucciones- Confirmo Raditz hablando por el grupo.

-Entonces está decidido, mucha suerte chicos- Comento la joven colocándose un transmisor similar al que el grupo llevaba. Todos encendieron el suyo abriendo un canal privado de comunicación, la humana trabajo en la seguridad el mismo desde la llegada de sus aliados por lo que estaba listo para esa repentina situación; al menos podrían establecer contacto sin riesgo de que algo se fugará al enemigo.

-Perfecto, es hora de comenzar- Comando la terrana.

…

La victoria está reservada sólo para aquellos que están dispuestos a pagar el precio.

…

Frieza admiro la superficie azulada del planeta, en realidad era un lugar atractivo para la venta; probablemente es por esto que figuro en los planetas para purga. Sin embargo por el momento su atención se centraba en algo más interesante. El sayan perdido, ¿Quién lo diría?, el proyecto del viejo iluso está aquí, listo para ser reclamado- Afirmo.

-Ah como quería que llegará el momento de conocerlo, recuerdo lo intrigado que estaba al saber que ellos habían trabajado en la creación de un ser biológicamente alterado pensando tan sólo en mi derrota- Comento. Zarbon y Dodoria lo escuchaban junto con un pequeño grupo de acompañantes permitiéndole seguir con el relato.

-Mi plan era perfecto, los ridiculizaría tomando su preciada arma y destruyendo su patético planeta. Me burlaría del Rey en su cara al verse inhabilitado para hacer algo- Prosiguió recordando el gesto de su víctima antes de morir bajo su mano.

-Como goce de sólo imaginarlo, saboree el momento en vano, la criatura murió poco antes de que viera la luz lo que causo una gran decepción en mi persona. Fue por eso que extermine a todos de un solo golpe, finalmente murieron como estaba predestinado. Eran una raza decadente que debía convertirse en mero polvo espacial- Continuó rompiendo la copa que sostenía en su mano. El vino salto en diversas direcciones manchando el piso como lo haría la sangre.

-Bueno no me debo quejar; al parecer el universo está de acuerdo conmigo porque hoy tomare lo que originalmente debió ser mío.

-¿Escuchaste eso Vegeta III?, brindaré en tu nombre mientras me encargo de tu patético intento de resurrección, lo destrozaré y reconstruiré a mi gusto; para que continúes maldiciendo tu suerte desde el otro mundo- Susurro lanzándola fin los restos de la copa para dar la orden de atacar.

…

Los vieron…

Las luces de nuevo; esta vez en mayor escala y con más fuerza a la original. Las nubes se abrieron ante la inminente llegada de los entes que se disponían a darle fin a esa lucha insulsa. Cual marcha fúnebre las cápsulas bajaron cuan ejercito infernal hacia la superficie mancillada.

-Aquí comienza- Murmuro el viejo general admirando la escena como en antaño, añoraba tanto volver al campo de batalla, sentir la fuerza de su sangre recorrer sus venas mientras se alistaba para enfrentar lo que viniese hacia él.

Las cápsulas cayeron en varias direcciones. Vegeta sabía que debía atraer al líder cuanto antes o contener ese ejercito sería imposible. Debían sacarlo de su zona de confort cuanto antes.

Fue por eso que se tomó la libertad de liberar su poder en forma básica, las lecturas de muchos de los medidores resonaron llamando la atención de los enemigos, quienes observaron con atención al causante de esos resultados antes de que los dispositivos comenzarán a sobrecalentarse.

-Fuera de escala- Resonó la voz de uno de los oficiales de Frieza.

-En efecto- Recalco su líder sonriente, - Al parecer los simios se esmeraron con mi obsequio- Exclamo encantado, cual niño en dulcería.

Por su parte Tarble espero la orden de atacar sin desesperarse, las cápsulas sea abrieron cerca de la zona de contención, pero ellos no hicieron movimiento alguno. Su posición estaba reservada para algo más, esto era una mera distracción.

-Señor tenemos las primeras lecturas del combate, al parecer hay más de una de esas criaturas en la superficie del planeta- Comento un alíen sin nombre abriendo una pequeña pantalla en la consola de la nave, donde Frieza podía ver con exactitud los resultados de la batalla, distinguiendo al fin a los guerreros que hacían frente a sus tropas.

-Así que los microbios han hecho aparición- Río cubriendo su rostro, -Era tan perfecto que no podía evitar emocionarse.

Ahí pudo verlo finalmente con una armadura oscura de diseño raro; la criatura se mantenía de pie con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada fija hacia su nave. Ese era Vegeta IV sin duda. El ser biológicamente alterado para ser su rival en el campo de batalla. El arma robada; un monarca olvidado, sin reino ni gente.

-Aquí estoy a punto de terminar la historia- Susurro el Ice Yin.

Al lado del monarca una segunda figura llamo su atención, a diferencia de la primera, esta vestía la clásica armadura real del planeta decimado. La figura de menor tamaño se asemejaba al rey y a su acompañante.

-Así que el segundo hijo también vino, ¡Que maravilloso!- Prosiguió para sí el dictador entretenido por la escena; pero la sonrisa se burro de su rostro al distinguir al tercer enemigo. Esa cara le era sumamente familiar. Era el rostro del sayan que le hizo frente cuando el planeta voló en pedazos. No sabía cuál era su nombre pero era el mismo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Se preguntó distinguiendo finalmente a Nappa. El último de los generales de esa vieja dinastía.

-Los viejos amigos han venido a saludar, tal vez debería otorgarles el placer de ser eliminados por mi persona- Afirmo.

…

En la superficie la pelea parecía alcanzar un nivel intenso, las trasmisiones de los grupos que conformaban la segunda línea resonaban en sus dispositivos acompañados de las instrucciones dictaminadas por la humana. Buscaban los puntos débiles generando estrategias en equipo que más que poder, revelaban la inteligencia detrás de cada victoria.

-Mi alfa es toda un genio en el arte de la guerra- Pensó Vegeta distinguiendo al fin la gigantesca nave nodriza en el horizonte. Ahí estaba el demonio de hielo. Tan confiado de su poder que se daba el placer de hacer su presencia conocida sin importarle nada. El pequeño grupo admiro el tamaño de la misma impresionante a simple vista.

\- ¿Cuántos mundos vieron su forma antes de caer bajo la mano de su dueño? , ¿Cuántas vidas se extinguieron a la sombra de esa gigantesca figura? – Se preguntó la joven humana admirando la figura desde su estación.

Tarble apretó las manos buscando armarse de valor, pronto comenzaría su última batalla. Él sabía que no era sumamente poderoso y dependía de inteligencia en las batallas más que ende la fuerza bruta, aun así llegar a ese punto le ponía nervioso. Estaba tan cerca de ellos que casi podía percibirlos el nivel de poder era aterrorizante. Su postura se tensó levemente preparándose para lo peor, pero fue la forma de su hermano la que camino pasando a su lado para detenerse al frente de la pequeña unidad. Por un momento pensó sentir el suave agarre en su hombro antes de desvanecerse.

-No te arriesgues innecesariamente- Dijo su superior en voz baja, mirándolo de reojo.

-Sé que debes pelear aquí, pero deja que yo me haga cargo del resto. Ya has hecho suficiente y ellos no necesitan que des tu vida para demostrar tu valía –Aclaro sorprendiendo al joven príncipe. La mirada preocupada se transformó al saber que le importaba. Su hermano se preocupaba por ellos, tal vez no todo era una ilusión, tal vez podían hacer algo.

-Como tú comandes mi Rey- Respondió el menor con orgullo resguardando un gesto similar al del pequeño Gohan con su padre momentos antes.

La compuerta se abrió finalmente terminando con la tensión para permitir que la presencia del gran Frieza hiciera acto de aparición ante sus futuras víctimas; pocos tenían el gusto de ver a la criatura de frente antes de conocer su fin. Era un privilegio reservado para ocasiones sumamente especiales como esta. El dictador intergaláctico no se vio en la necesidad de invocar a otros guerreros con excepción de sus dos oficiales de mayor confianza quienes a su parecer serían testigos del final de los sayans.

No más persecuciones ridículas ni cuentos baratos. Ese era el final de todo y todos.

…

Entre más amarga la prueba, más dulce la victoria.

…

Bulma observo la forma del ente que amenazaba su universo, el responsable de ver destrozado su futuro, ilusiones, vida y realidad. La criatura que arraso civilizaciones enteras sin remordimiento porque era un buen negocio. Ella conoció humanos con un carácter similar entendiendo la clase de sabandijas que eran. Sabía que nada valía lo suficiente cuando se regodeaban de su grandeza. Seres vacíos que sólo buscaban saciar esa ambición sin sentido.

-Frieza- Susurro el nombre. Su mente jugo con las posibilidades, ella era la clave; una mera mujer podría atraer el final de todo lo que ese desgraciado había creado. El miedo que otros sentían al mencionar su nombre, el terror que se divisaba en los ojos de las víctimas, de los sobrevivientes, de los esclavos. Sería entonces que el destino no estaba escrito, porque ella no dudaría en acabarlo, en su mano mantenía la respuesta, atada a su ser por la ciencia. Su rostro se mantuvo firme con el dispositivo listo.

-Hagámoslo-Prosiguió en voz baja, liberando el primer nivel de contención.

La criatura sintió el golpe de poder desde su interior ardiendo como la misma lava. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para eso, diseñado para aguantar esos cambios con facilidad; pero la falta de experiencia podría ser peligroso. Vegeta sintió como algo en su ser parecía reaccionar a las palabras de la terrana, las cuales resonaban a través de ese transmisor invisible. Un segundo fue suficiente para que la energía interna corriera recorriendo su cuerpo entero, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de la cola, la armadura recubrió el apéndice cuando la fuerza se intensifico en los alrededores. Las ondas hicieron que la superficie temblara debido a la intensidad de su fuerza. El silencio recubrió ese punto, cuando el grito del guerrero se hizo presente atravesando todo el campo de batalla.

-¡FRIEZA!- Grito al fin liberando esa fuerza sobre natural creada por la ciencia.

Un brillo dorado rodeo la figura coloreando su silueta como si fuese algo de origen místico, los ojos negros cual noche se iluminaron con vida borrando ese vacío que parecía dominarlos, el cabello mortecino se agito con el dorado de la realeza convirtiendo los tonos oscuros en un verdadero contraste.

El demonio de hielo se percató entonces de que esa batalla no sería como cualquier otra. La fuerza contenida en ese pequeño ente era suficiente para hacerle reaccionar.

-Oh, sí, ven a mi gran guerrero sayan, ven a mí y demuéstrame lo que tus patéticos creadores creyeron marcaría mi final- Le reto riendo. Sus guardias en cambio se abalanzaron sobre los enemigos, pero fueron los otros los que detuvieron el avance. Tarble retuvo a un par de enemigos, usando todo con lo que disponía para detenerlos, sus ataques de energía eran rápidos, acertando en diversos puntos con exactitud. Los guardias retrocedieron concentrándose es sus nuevos objetivos. Cualquiera de ellos que cayera en la pelea era una ganancia. Sabían que el guerrero dorado era para su líder exclusivamente. Nappa imito a su joven soberano disfrutando nuevamente del combate, era momento de revivir esos viejos músculos.

Los gritos de batalla se hicieron presentes alrededor del guerrero legendario, los golpes, las patadas y el brillo del Ki se hizo presente a sus alrededores; pero para él sólo estaba ese enemigo. Aquel que se reía de manera descarada frente a él.

-Él es el objetivo Vegeta, no podemos distraernos; Gokú y el resto se encargarán de sus seguidores, tu enfócate en él. Acábalo no muestres piedad- Comando la mujer con saña, el odio se apodero de su persona, la sed de sangre que no creyó suya, pero en ese momento ignoro esos sentimientos deseando con todo acabar con esa criatura.

-Tengo un arma y la usaré maldito psicópata- Exclamo. El guerrero se abalanzo contra el objetivo. Tenía órdenes y las cumpliría.

-Para eso estas aquí- Se dijo divisando la forma del primer obstáculo, el cual con un golpe salió disparado en dirección contraria. Dodoria uno de los oficiales del dictador se lanzó al ataque para ser repelido con facilidad por su enemigo. No murió al recibir el impacto, pero quedó a merced de la descendencia de Bardock.

-Ugh- Se quejó el alienígena rosado sintiendo la sangre liberarse, ¿Cómo es que esa criatura poseía ese nivel de poder?- Se preguntó percatándose de que ahora tenía un nuevo enemigo.

-Espero que estés listo para continuar- Aclaro el sayan terrano adoptando su posición de batalla. Dodoria conoció a su progenitor, maldijo la similitud entre ambos seres recuperando fuerzas para pelear contra su ahora contrincante.

-Malditos sayans son como una plaga- Argumento abalanzándose contra el rival a toda velocidad; Gokú percibió los movimientos consiente de la fuerza tras cada golpe, era verdad que el enemigo no se denotaba ágil pero las apariencias eran engañosas, el guerrero de cromas rosados se movía con habilidad y experiencia, era obvio que combatía constantemente. Una patada fue suficiente acertada para llevarlo a la tierra, sin embargo Gokú estaba consiente de que no era la primea ni sería la última vez en que experimentaría eso, sus músculos bramaron al recibir el impacto, acompañando el rechinido de sus huesos, pero todo seguía en su lugar después de todo.

-Vamos, apenas estamos comenzando- Comento el artista marcial adoptando una pose distinta después de recuperar la compostura. Esta vez sus ataques se concentrarían en puntos clave, el enemigo no era humano pero poseía corazón, uno que podía escuchar con claridad. Identificando el origen a través de sus sentidos desarrollados.

-No te bases en lo que ves, siente a tu enemigo, localizo su punto débil- Escucho la voz de Piccolo en su mente, era verdad, él guerrero demonio le entreno para esperar esa clase de reacciones, no peleaban con humanos ni nada parecido; se trataba de un ejército compuesto por un sinfín de razas. Cerrando sus ojos se centró en el sonido, Dodoria retomo su estrategia de golpear primero para preguntar después lo que le dejo indefenso ante el sayan. Gokú evito cada ataque con facilidad agradeciendo a su rival ahora aliado por exigirle mejorar su velocidad de respuesta.

-Vamos, vamos, acércate un poco más- Pensó identificando el momento idóneo para concentrar sus fuerzas en un solo ataque acertando justo a la mitad del cuerpo rosado, justo en el punto clave. La patada envuelta en Ki no atravesó del todo la carne pero corto de manera eficiente la distribución de ese fluido conocido como sangre al cuerpo.

-Cof, cof, que…que… la sangre comenzó ahogarle, no podía moverse o reaccionar; ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?, el alíen trato de tragar aire, de moverse, de gritar; pero su cuerpo cayó sobre la superficie mientras peleaba por reaccionar. Su mente exclamaba que el final estaba cerca, que no existía manera de escapar de ese golpe, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Morir a manos de un mero guerrero como ese y con un solo ataque era vergonzoso. Un golpe para declararlo inservible. Uno simplemente. El aura dorada parecía rodear el cuerpo del sayan, pero el negro de su cabello seguía presente.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de que todas las funciones de su cuerpo se detuvieran por completo, dejando tan sólo una figura inerte y sin vida sobre la superficie ahora destrozada.

-Lo siento, pero no me dejaste alternativa- Exclamo el joven guerrero haciendo una leve reverencia ante el caído, volviendo sobre sus pasos para continuar con el combate.

…

La victoria será siempre para quien no conoce las dudas.

…

Frieza ataco en su forma básica, era un ser experimentado. Enfrento a muchos oponentes supuestamente más poderosos que él, debía conocer la estrategia del rival antes de tomar una decisión definitiva. Con un movimiento ambos combatientes estaban ahí frente a frente, con sus puños encontrados en el centro del lugar, la fuerza del golpe derribo lo que le rodeaba, alejando al resto de los guerreros de la zona cero.

-Vamos Vegeta demuéstrame lo que eres, déjame ver esa supremacía de la que tanto se jactaban esos simios- Comento el dictador alejándose para enviar su siguiente movimiento. Zarbon quien retrocedió al percatarse de su desventaja se topó con tres rivales. Gokú sin embargo se adelantó volando contra el ente de cromas verdes y azules, la emoción de la batalla seguía latente en su sangre. Tanto Tarble como Nappa le miraron impactados. ¿Quién rayos era ese sayan?- Se preguntó el príncipe. El general en cambio se limitó a presenciar lo que sucedía esperando el momento adecuado para intervenir. Ese día Zarbon caería como lo hizo su aliado.

Frieza se elevó adoptado su segunda forma, la primera era demasiado lenta para su gusto y no le permitía un rango de alcance adecuado, sería perfecta para un grupo de debiluchos, pero este ser demandaba un poco más, lo que le excitaba.

-Hace mucho que no me veía en la necesidad de usar esta forma, debo admitir que me has impresionado- Argumento el demonio de hielo, pero Vegeta no le brindo una réplica, tenía una orden clara. Acabar con el enemigo sin tener un ápice de consideración, su mente se ensombreció cerrando todo en esa batalla. La llevaría al límite con tal de acabar.

Sin más los golpes aceleraron, detenidos apenas por el enemigo, el cual replicaba con su propio repertorio ascendiendo junto con el enemigo atrapados en su propio universo.

…

Gokú evito un rayo de ki de parte del enemigo, cuando el golpe proveniente del sayan de mayor edad lo hizo que el teniente retrocediera un paso.

-Patético, ¿Y te haces llamar genera?- Exclamo el alíen de rasgos delicados recuperándose, era más fuerte que el rival anterior; estaban completamente conscientes de ello.

-Podemos usar un ataque combinado, pero debemos cansarlo antes- Comento el sayan terrano, obteniendo una rápida afirmación de sus aliados. Los tres se abalanzaron contra el enemigo lanzando sus propios goles intercalando los movimientos entre ellos, Nappa y Tarble tenían experiencia en ello, pues su entrenamiento combinado era algo que practicaban a diario; Gokú no pero se adaptó con una facilidad envidiable haciendo que el guerrero de piel verde cambiará la estrategia una más defensiva que ofensiva.

-No podemos flaquear- Gruño el de mayor edad recibiendo un golpe que lo mando al piso, creando un cráter que podía muy bien haber roto su mandíbula, el más pequeño en cambio aprovecho para liberar un ataque en el rostro del rival cegándolo por un instante. Gokú al ver la oportunidad cargo otro golpe sobre el mismo punto que el chico lanzando al ente contra una montaña cercana.

-No podemos parar- Aclaro el ´príncipe cargando su propio ataque de energía, Nappa se levantó con dificultad notando como el enemigo cambiaba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué carajos?- Pensó sosteniendo su boca de la cual caía sangre.

-Esa no es mi única forma, ahora morirán- Gruño Zarbon furioso contratacando.

Los tres sayans saltaron tratando de evitar el golpe, pero la velocidad e la grotesca criatura mejoraron con su horrible forma alcanzando al más pequeño para tonarlo por la cola y azotarlo un par de veces contra el piso. La armadura de Tarble se rompió y el grito agudo de dolor resonó mientras Nappa se abalanzaba olvidando sus heridas para tratar de proteger al pequeño.

La forma del general se estrelló contra el pecho del renacuajo gigante, permitiendo que liberará a su cautivo.

-Tarble trato de ponerse en pie pero no pudo, manteniéndose agachado mientras tosía.

-Está vivo- Celebró el general, pero un rayo de luz atravesó su pecho derribándolo al lado de su acompañante. -¡NO!- Lloró el joven abrazando el cuerpo caído de su segundo al mando. Nappa, no, no, no. ¿Por qué?- Continuo furioso; olvidando sus dolores para abalanzarse contra el rival, los golpes llovieron contra el ente que se vio embargado en esa onda de ira. Gokú sabía que no tendrían posibilidad de seguir así, por el momento el príncipe estaba acertando la mitad de esos ataques pero su energía se acabaría si continuaba de ese modo. La escena sin embargo le era familiar, comprendía el enojo que envolvía al chiquillo, recordó a Gohan correr al lado del cuerpo de su madre muerta cuando este trato de protegerlo, comprendió el dolor que esto creo en sus corazones; recordó como él fue despedido contra los restos de su casa con un mero golpe. Escucho el llanto del niño y la ceguera que le envolvió poco después haciendo que terminará con su agresor.

-Tarble- Se dijo, -Gohan- Repitió acumulando su ki en un ataque. La luz ilumino sus manos con la invocación de ese movimiento transmitido por su maestro de antaño Roshi.

Kame…Hame…

Tarble sintió el golpe en su forma, lanzándolo de nuevo contra el piso. Zarbon herido se limpió la sangre percatándose al fin de la luz que se diría a su ser, de haber estado a tanto habría huido, pero el guerrero de menor tamaño fue la distracción adecuada.

-AHHHHHH-

El calor atravesó su figura, cauterizando el hueco para dejar tan sólo la figura caída sin la mitad de su estómago y pecho.

Zarbon había caído, el mismo día que su aliado y compañero Dodoria.

Como pudo el sayan terrestre recogió al príncipe para marcharse de ese sitio, no era seguro para ninguno. Al menos el general había caído con honor en el campo de batalla, peleando por el honor de la raza sayan.

-No te preocupes Tarble, él volverá- Confirmo notando como su acompañante había perdido el conocimiento.

…

En lo más oscuro de la noche, es cuando mejor se ven las estrellas.

…

Frieza no podía creerlo, el sayan peleaba con una habilidad poco común, evitaba muchos de sus ataques y replicaba con mayor ferocidad, tenía que adoptar su tercera forma si quería sobrevivir a ese encuentro, lo que hasta cierto punto fue desconcertante. La ausencia de sus tenientes tampoco le dio un buen augurio. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo es que perdían?, porque eso es lo que estaba sucediendo y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-Impactado descendió a una velocidad increíble buscando ganar distancia para adoptar su forma final; pero el enemigo le seguía de cerca siguiendo sus pasos con la misma ansia de un animal rabioso.

-Maldito seas- Grito lanzando un poder bastante impactante acertando en el guerrero dorado, pero no se dejaría llevar por la sobre confianza, eso es lo que lo mantenía en ese punto.

Usando ese instante aprovecho para liberar la fuerza oculta que nadie sabía que tenía. Los guerreros a las lejanías detuvieron sus combates, la fuerza liberada los hizo retroceder, en ese momento los lados no importaban, sólo la supervivencia. Los temblores se hicieron presentes, junto con las ondas explosivas que rodeaban la zona. Los cuerpos de los caídos se desintegraron con la intensidad del ki del Ice Yin.

-Esta vez morirás- Advirtió Frieza, no tengo tiempo para juegos inútiles, te borrare de la existencia maldito fenómeno- Prosiguió abalanzándose contra su enemigo. Vegeta le espero deteniendo el golpe con facilidad; ambos parecían tener una fuerza similar retomando los aires para elevarse en ese combate. Montañas y construcciones cayeron con la prueba del poder que ambos presentaban. La destrucción masiva del planeta estaba cercana si no aceleraban su victoria. Las agresiones constituidas de patadas y golpes resonaban con una intensidad sin igual, los cielos se oscurecieron, las nubes tronaron, la tierra tembló. El viento acrecentó su forma y los océanos se agitaban como si hubiese llegado el apocalipsis.

-Debo hacer algo- Se dijo le mujer observando el dispositivo que mantenía en su poder, su mano paso sobre la pequeña esfera metálica invocando un nuevo llamado, liberando así el segundo candado en el poder de su arma genética.

–Vegeta, no puedes permitir que acabe con el planeta; debes asesinarlo cuanto antes, no importa como sólo hazlo- Exclamo con desesperación clara en su voz.

…

La fuerza de la explosión expulso al dictador lanzándolo contra el piso creando un cráter gigantesco.

-No debe destruir la tierra, asesínalo ya- Grito la humana con ira.

Su arma respondió al llamado liberando ese poder una vez más atrapando al guerrero del hielo entre sus brazos, la velocidad de Vegeta era mayor a la suya, él no podía comprender como es que de manera tan repentina el ente había aumentado su poder a ese nivel. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así existiera?, Vegeta continuo presionando la figura mientras se elevaba, tomándolo de la cola para lanzarlo hacia lo alto. Suprimiendo todos sus deseos, sus ideas, sus necesidades el sayan se convirtió en un mero ente de destrucción enfocando al objetivo. Las ordenes resonaban en su cerebro como una maldición, no podía ser libre de tomar sus propias opciones; debía matarlo, matarlo, rápido. Juntando sus manos invoco uno de sus más peligrosos ataques. Ambas manos se juntaron acumulando un poder sorprendente, las palmas abrieron relvando así lo que sería su ataque conocido como destello final "Final Flash", liberando de este modo una gran onda de energía destructiva que recorrió los alrededores con una velocidad incomparable. Frieza lo vio venir volviéndose sobre su forma para tratar de contratacarlo con su propio poder, pero la velocidad era demasiada, alcanzo a generar una cantidad significativa de energía que libero deteniendo por un momento la agresión mientras se esforzaba por revertir el resultado del ataque; sin embargo la magnitud del mismo recorrió sus defensas mancillando toda oportunidad del demonio de hielo alcanzándolo con su ola destructiva. LA energía comenzó a tragarse su figura mientras el calor de la energía desintegraba su figura, el guerrero de la raza más poderosa estaba impactado, impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, su sobre confianza le llevo a su pérdida a manos de un mero experimento científico, en su interior maldijo a todos aquellos involucrados en su muerte.

-Ahhhh- Exclamo finalmente, incapaz de soportar el dolor de esa muerte, tan similar a la que enfrentaron sus víctimas cada que su planeta era destruido. Como el mismo Vegeta Sei.

La luz continúo su camino hacia las afueras del planeta, salvando así la superficie de ese mundo humano. Vegeta despertó de ese sueño donde se perdió a media batalla. No entendía del todo lo que había sucedido, pero las marcas de la pelea, los restos, las ruinas, el dolor de cabeza le hicieron ver la realidad.

-¡NOOOOO!- Grito frustrado perdiendo le poder del guerrero legendario, sintiendo un terrible dolor en todos sus músculos.

-No, no, no- Repitió para sí.

…

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

MI responsabilidad, tu verdad.

Él no volvió; no lo hizo ese día ni el siguiente, manteniéndose al margen de cualquier situación. No quería formar parte de todo lo que le rodeaba, no después del resultado de la batalla. Y es que la muerte de ese dictador no importaba, no si era a base de algo tan falso como lo que experimento. Esa sensación de poder, pero al mismo tiempo tan ajena que le hizo perder quien era. Para él esos últimos momentos de le hicieron recapacitar; la realidad es que no era una criatura libre, ni siquiera algo real. Por un instante antes del enfrentamiento se sintió libre, feliz, real. Se vio a si mismo como una persona, un individuo capaz de decidir sus acciones y por consiguiente su destino. Pero ahora después del resultado la verdad le golpeo de lleno dejándolo indefenso ante tal situación; él sabía lo que era, siempre lo supo, pero que por un instante experimento aquello que todos conocen como libertad. Odio su propia existencia. LA mujer trato de contactarlo varias veces, pero él no replico, buscando su espacio.

-Vegeta- Escucho esa suave voz, tan llena de preocupación, pero él no merecía el sentimiento. No había razón para querer saber al respecto.

-¿Debo volver?, ¿Es una orden?- La pregunta fría como el mismo hielo recalco sus miedos, unos que su compañera negó otorgándole al menos eso.

–No, aún no- Finalizo la humana antes de cerrar la conexión. Él necesitaba tiempo y ella podía otórgaselo.

…

Debemos ser arquitectos de nuestro futuro.

…

Las calles de las ciudades a presar de conformarse en su mayoría por escombros y restos de la decimada ciudad se pintaron de todos colores; con los gritos de alegría de los sobrevivientes. El ambiente se vistió de buenas vibras, con la alegría desbordada de los que enmarcarían como ese momento el que daría comienzo a esa nueva. Un orgullo que se repartiría a través de los mundos al saberse libres del tirano.

Los gritos de euforia acompañados de los cantos no eran más que la muestra de que todo es posible cuando se da el todo de sí. Una de las razas más débiles en el universo hizo posible lo que muchas más fuertes no lograron. Pero todo esto se debió a una gran diversidad de factores que enmarcaron ese camino desde un inicio. Pérdidas, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza y realidad. Los héroes serían recordados por eras, con las hazañas en las mentes frescas de sus testigos. Gokú era uno de ellos; los sayans que en un momento de desesperación formaron una alianza para salvaguardar a otros a pesar de sus carencias y por último pero no menos importante; el trabajo de los líderes humanos, los que surgieron de la destrucción para abrirse paso de entre las cenizas llevando a su gente a la victoria. Los cuentos e historias serían retratados en el resto del universo.

Bulma lloró al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, la tierra se convertiría en el puente de enlace para esa restauración; un mundo olvidado que se hallaba lejos de la mayoría de las grandes razas; prácticamente virgen en comparación de otros planetas. Nuevos seres buscarían hacer contacto con la tierra gracias a los esfuerzos de un pequeño grupo, entre los que resaltaba el nombre de una mujer. Una que al parecer fue la primera en atreverse a intentar algo distinto a lo que la sociedad dictaminaba, pues fueron sus acciones las que permitieron esa alianza con los sobrevivientes sayans; mismos que bridaron su apoyo en un momento de necesidad.

Era por esto que debía sentirse feliz, en ningún momento se derrumbó manteniendo ese temple. La realidad es que todo eso era mentira. Fue Gokú quien consiguió las esferas, el mismo que huyó dejando atrás sus terribles pérdidas para buscar una oportunidad para el planeta; sus esfuerzos, el deseo a la criatura mística de la que casi nadie conocía; la llegada de Vegeta a sus vidas, las coincidencias que atrajeron a su hermano y finalmente el resultado de un experimento ajeno fue lo que los llevo a ese punto, donde se supone deberían festejar por una victoria con sabor amargo. La joven escucho el sonido generado por los festejos, pero sólo sintió el vacío con la ausencia de Vegeta. El ser que se convirtió en su sombre, su confidente, su apoyo. Su amigo.

Una criatura de gran porte, elegante, peligroso; perfecto. Tal vez demasiado perfecto, pero ella sabía que no lo era del todo, veía esos fallos, esos gestos, esos detalles que lo hacían casi real.

-¿Dónde estás?- Se preguntó consiente de que de quererlo podría invocarlo con un mero comando; pero el saberse capaz de eso le hizo sentirse enferma. No hizo nada que no debía, ese era el trato después de todo. Pero aun así se sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado. Recordó las palabras de Kairos justo antes de conocerlo de frente, las advertencias que parecía haber ignorado; pero es que era tan difícil aceptar que todo era sólo una pantalla cuando el contacto es tan real; ninguno de los dos hizo nada más que lo estrictamente profesional, pero la sensación de tenerlo a su lado, de creerse única por conocerlo, de creer que la confianza se estaba forjando como algo más que un mero valor le envolvió haciéndola débil.

…

Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos.

Nicolas Maquiavelo.

…

_Flashback…_

_Su anfitrión cerró la puerta volviéndose para explicar la situación con claridad, había hecho un breve resumen de los orígenes del arma que estaba a punto de prestarle, pero hasta ahora no se le veía tan serio como en ese instante. _

_-Esto es muy serio Srita. Briefs. Sé que no puede entenderlo en este momento; pero me gustaría que considerará la seriedad de la situación. Esta criatura es más de lo que parece a simple vista. El poder que posee es inaudito y por consiguiente peligroso; tal vez no lo comprenda hasta que sea testigo del mismo, sin embargo debo enfatizar la necesidad de control que debe tener sobre él y sobre sí misma. Es una criatura fascinante y sumamente inteligente. Diseñado para adaptarse y mezclarse a pesar de las circunstancias; será muy fácil perder la percepción de su de origen. Puede engañarlos a todos con una facilidad única; les hará creer que es uno de los suyos y probablemente trate de integrarse- Exclamo con un tono serio. No lo permita- Aclaro. Ella asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención a la manera en la que él hablaba, existía algo en ese tono, una advertencia clara, pero su mente estaba con su gente en la tierra que con su acompañante._

_-El poder es algo peligroso que puede corromperse. Muchos pueden abusar del mismo afectando a muchos a su paso; como se denota en lo que está pasando en su planeta. Usted como base será la clave para liberar y controlar el resultado, sus emociones van ligadas al dispositivo que domina de lleno al ente. Es por eso que deberá tomar en cuanta cualquier consecuencia antes de actuar.- Prosiguió entregando el dispositivo que llevo a su lado desde entonces, una pequeña esfera de un material desconocido._

_-Vegeta no tiene idea de su potencia, jamás ha salido de estas paredes y a pesar de que parezca frio, puede ser sumamente susceptible a su entorno, tómelo en cuenta- Finalizo _

…

Demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona, aun así no dudo en acceder sintiéndose completamente capacitada para contener lo que fuese que se presentará en el inter. Ahora no tenía idea de si lo había hecho.

La humana comprendió entonces lo que el otro implicaba, comenzó a verlo antes de la aparición de Tarble, el hermano que le hizo ver que era más que un mero proyecto científico; la devoción de los últimos vestigios de su gente, la admiración, los tratos amigables de parte de Gokú y Gohan. Sus propias acciones dictaminadas pro sus débiles sentimientos humanos. Lo había echado perder, lo hizo y siguió haciéndolo con cada interacción, con cada adjetivo positivo, con cada mirada o gesto. Una terrana que abrió las puertas hacia algo desconocido y excitante. Por un instante permitió que el ente de origen artificial conociera todo eso. Él respondió como lo haría cualquiera en su lugar, al principio con mucho recelo, pero perdiendo esos candados al final. Era verdad que los resultados cubrieron las expectativas. Frieza había caído dejando a la raza humana con los ánimos renovados y la esperanza de un futuro más positivo al que se suponía debía tener.

-¿Valió la pena el costo?- Se preguntó asintiendo, la paz había vuelto a su mundo permitiendo al fin a las familias llorar a sus caídos. Despedir a sus guerreros honorablemente para continuar con su camino. Incluso los sayans se habían integrado a las celebraciones después de sus rituales funerarios. Pues para ellos caer en medio del campo de batalla y más en una tan honorable como la última era todo un privilegio.

Se podría decir que era el inicio de una nueva era construida sobre el dolor, muerte y resurgimiento. Ese encuentro fue la prueba de que no estaban solos en ese gigantesco universo, pero como en todo en ese universo lo que seguía era aceptar y continuar. La humana suspiro, esa tarde hablaría con aquellos que representaban a cada grupo, el joven príncipe estaría presente y por mucho que le doliera; también debía de estar Vegeta, pues el futuro de su pueblo; o lo que quedaba del mismo estaba a punto de decidirse.

…

Cuanto más grande es la herida, más privado el dolor.

Isabel Allende

…

Vegeta camino huyendo del lugar para buscar la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado. No había visto a su hermano a pesar de las circunstancias, él mejor que nadie estaba consciente de los acontecimientos donde Tarble aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas obligado a convalecer en cama, sufría por la pérdida de su mentor y dos más del grupo de sobrevivientes que lideró durante años; pues se había negado a ver a alguien que no fuera él. Tal vez su deber era estar a su lado, pero… ¿Para qué?, ¿Cuál sería el caso? si su misión estaba llegando a su fin. No existía una razón para continuar con la mentira.

Algo en su interior se destrozó al saberse incapaz de reaccionar a su voluntad al final de esa batalla, se vio perdido; completamente dominado por la necesidad de seguir el comando de la mujer humana. Recordó sentir su odio como si fuera suyo, saboreo el deseo de asesinar al oponente del modo más rápido y cruel disponible. Deseo matarlo para proteger a gente que jamás había visto; pero que en su mente tenían un valor ajeno a su ser. De ahí venía la interrogante, ¿Cómo podía odiar con tanto rencor a alguien desconocido?, ¿querer a otros del mismo modo?; era demasiado confuso.

-Fui un idiota- Exclamo en voz alta. Fue su ambición lo que lo llevo ahí, la desesperación por conocer más sobre los suyos, sobre esa raza muerta, sobre verse como uno de ellos. Pensando que quizá si aprendía, podría integrarse a sus filas para obtener su ansiada libertad.

-¿No lo ves Kairos?, no soy único, hay más como yo, somos comunes.

Recordó la admiración que veía en la mirada de los sayans cada que se presentaba; escasos momentos de interacción que revelaban su sentir al verlo vivo y bien. Su mano se posó sobre su pecho; eso no era todo, lo peor fue tratar con ella. La mujer que debía marcarle el alto recordándole el porqué de su estancia, la que debía retener esos sentimientos que no estaban permitido, pero los alegres cada que le miraba. Las palabras de admiración, esa vibra que le envolvía al aproximarse, la excitación constante, su actitud imparable. Todo lo que representaba y transmitía a través de esas miradas traviesas, sonrisas, toques y finalmente su pequeño beso. Puso su mundo de cabeza en un instante. Una sensación de calidez se hizo presente al recordarlo.

-¡Idiota!- Grito exasperado, Él mejor que nadie comprendía la razón de su creación, de su existencia. Ella jugó con las posibilidades sin conocer las consecuencias.

-Idiota- Repitió, -Idiota- Finalizo. Las lágrimas se revelaron sin que fuese capaz de contenerlas, otra consecuencia más de la situación.

…

Gokú no sabía cómo reaccionar; no estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta atención de la gente, ni él ni Piccolo; pero en ese instante parecía como si la atención fuese exclusiva para los guerreros héroes, los que le otorgaron a la tierra su libertad. No podía dar un paso sin que alguien corriera agradecerle o quisiera darle la mano. Él nunca fue arisco, pero la insistencia de la gente le hacía sentir incómodo por lo que trataba de huir de las multitudes escondiéndose para buscar algo de tranquilidad.

Con eso en mente se internó en un bosquecillo cercano llegando hasta un claro lejos de las ruinas de la ciudad, un lugar tranquilo donde la presencia humana era prácticamente nula. Uno de los pocos lugares que escaparon de la destrucción de la batalla. Gokú se encamino agradeciendo el momento de paz antes de toparse con el príncipe desaparecido. Nadie había visto al guerrero desde la muerte de Frieza, algunos pensaban que estaba muerto; pero Bulma les aseguro que sólo quería descansar y reponerse de la batalla, el artista marcial sabía que no era del todo verdad. Vegeta se veía relativamente intacto con excepción de uno que otro moretón. No había nada que explicará su ausencia.

Él había hablado con Raditz poco después de la pelea, recordó la expresión del joven de larga cabellera al verlo. Raditz su hermano mayor lo había estado buscando para hablar con él. Claro en ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era o que es lo que quería; pero ahora comprendía todo, sabía del origen de su aliado, del destino de su raza y el porqué de esa extraña situación que estaban viviendo.

-Hey Vegeta- Exclamo finalmente con un saludo. -¿Está todo bien? - Le cuestiono notando el gesto serio que envolvía su figura; el príncipe acostumbraba actuar de ese modo indiferente e incluso a veces era un poco sombrío, pero ahora se denotaba…triste…

-Sabes- Comenzó llamando la atención del otro. -A veces me gusta detenerme por instante para observar el cielo, es hermoso notar los cambios creados por las nubes y el viento conforme pasa el tiempo- Explico sonriendo –Me ayuda a reflexionar- Continuo sin mencionar nada sobre el reciente combate.

-Es un buen consejo- Replico su acompañante peleando por ignorar esa sensación de tristeza que parecía carcomerle poco a poco desde el interior. El silencio volvió a los alrededores. Ambos observaban el cielo, dejando fluir esos sentimientos y sensaciones.

-Sé que no es mi problema pero creo que deberías hablar con Bulma- Susurro el más joven, -Tal vez te ayude a comprender mejor las cosas quien sabe- Finalizo antes de volver sobre sus pasos para perderse de vista.

…

La vida a veces se complicaba más de lo deseado, pero si no dejaría de ser entretenida.

…

La joven científica por su parte observaba algunas gráficas, mientras realizaba algunos cálculos para la distribución de víveres.

-Hola- Resonó la voz de Gohan, el niño que parecía más maduro de lo normal para su edad.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto la chica agradecida por la distracción, eso de ser líder era desgastante.

-He estado pensando, verás sé que Vegeta volverá pronto a casa y me pregunte si sería posible hacerle alguna fiesta de despedida- Dijo el niño con sencillez llamando por completo la atención de la mujer. La cual abandono todo interés en su trabajo de inmediato.

-¿Se va?- Pregunto insegura.

-Si ves que ese sujeto Kairos dijo que debía volver una vez cumplida su misión; y como Frieza ya fue derrotado…- Inicio el argumento dejando la chica completamente desconcertada. Recordando el trato que hizo, por un momento quiso dejar todo eso de lado, preocupada por el resultado después de la batalla.

-Lo siento Gohan, no creo que Vegeta aprecie algo así- Replico recuperando la compostura, a sabiendas de que no debía hacer esa clase de cosas, el guerrero no era como ellos, no debía de serlo; aunque muy en su interior sabía que sólo eran mentiras que se inventaba para sentirse mejor.

-Oh, ok, es una lástima, supuse que su hermano querría asistir- Prosiguió el niño.

-Su hermano- La oración volvió a golpear el lado humano de ella. Vegeta tenía una familia, un pueblo y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo era una persona a pesar de lo que Kairos afirmará…Pero la pelea.

-Sabes que, si hagamos una fiesta, ¿Por qué no buscas a los demás para organizarla mientras yo trato algunos detalles- Respondió obteniendo una sonrisa sumamente amplia de parte del chiquillo.

-Si- Exclamo saliendo a toda velocidad para dejar a una humana pensativa.

-Pero será de bienvenida- Murmuro activando su transmisor. Ella conocía la respuesta a su problema y por mucho que le doliera admitirlo acudiría nuevamente a esas esferas mágicas una vez más; tenía todo un plan desarrollado para no perder pues a pesar de las advertencias de Kairos, ella sabía muy en lo profundo la verdad sobre el mítico guerrero que había comenzado a querer. No importaba si Frieza estaba muerto, estaba dispuesta a llevar eso a un asunto personal; porque lo quería en su vida y se negaba a perderlo. Dirían que era vana pero no le importaba, ya había actuado por el bien de muchos y quería algo para ella.

-Tarble- Dijo al escuchar la voz al otro lado del dispositivo, -Háblame un poco más sobre ese planeta llamado Namekusei que mencionaste cuando viste al demonio Piccolo-

Porque aunque fuera una verdad para el rey sin reino, ella lo había hecho su propia responsabilidad.

…

Todo fluye, nada permanece

Eráclito de Eféso

…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Dimensiones entrelazadas.

-Vegeta- Susurre aproximándome, había pasado una semana sin verlo y sabía que era tiempo de hablar directamente con él, las cosas no podían seguir así. No con su hermano aún convaleciente esperando su regreso; y es que era tan triste ver como cada que la puerta de su habitación se abría el aludido se levantaba levemente para ver quién era el visitante con la esperanza de que esta vez fuese su hermano. Él como la mayoría de la gente no conocía la verdad tras el final de esa batalla; nadie lo hacía, excepto nosotros dos.

-Háblame Vegeta- Exclame con una emoción contenida, sentía un dolor tan profundo que parecía recorrer hasta lo más profundo de mi alma al saberme la razón de su desdicha. Pero tenía una buena explicación para ello y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, aun así sentía que era mi culpa, mi responsabilidad.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Replico con frialdad sin siquiera voltear a verme; con la mira fija en el horizonte cual ave enjaulada en busca de la libertad. Probablemente esa era la mejor descripción del problema, él quería ser libre y yo no sabía cómo otorgarle ese deseo, al menos no aun; pero tal vez si entendía mi idea, tal vez estaría dispuesto a brindarme la oportunidad de pagar esa deuda que tenía.

Su postura tan altiva tan perfecta perforo mi corazón mientras el silencio se apoderaba de mis pensamientos, podía admirar su forma, su seriedad, su inocencia; para mí era un ser espectacular y único, algo que debía ser amado por su trabajo, que debía conocer el significado del agradecimiento, del cariño de una familia, del amor de otros.

-Sé que puedes pensar que estoy mintiendo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy tremendamente agradecida por lo que hiciste y por eso debo devolver el favor- Argumente buscando sacarlo de esa maldita depresión que parecía arrastrarme.

-No hay nada que agradecer, esa fue la función para la que fui creado- Finalizo, como si eso indicará el final de su vida, como si no fuese más que un hecho cualquiera sin mayor relevancia. Fue entonces que lo comprendí, fue cuando me percaté de que su actitud no venia del todo de ese final, sino de lo que implicaba para él.

-Esa era mi última batalla- Prosiguió enfatizando el punto -Mi razón de existir y por consiguiente mi despedida- Confirmo.

-Espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a morir?- Le cuestione exaltada; no podía creerlo del todo, después de tanto trabajo invertido en su creación era algo inaudito.

-Soy un arma Bulma Briefs. Un arma construida para ese fin, ahora que el objetivo fue eliminado ¿Qué más hay para mí?, ¿Volver a un laboratorio a pasar una eternidad a solas atrapado tras esos muros cristalinos mientras el resto del universo sigue su curso? , ¿Convertirme en un mero recuerdo que será completamente olvidado después de algunas generaciones? Por un momento cuando estábamos ahí afuera quise creer, pensé que tal vez. No lo sé, supongo que la presencia de aquel que se hace llamar mi hermano me dio una esperanza falsa de que tal vez algo de mí era real. Sin embargo ahora se con claridad que no fueron más que ilusiones de una criatura irreal, todo eso fue una mera ilusión. Tú enmarcaste con gran claridad ese hecho.- Continuo con esa extraña reflexión que me hizo congelar la sangre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunte con un leve toque temeroso, algo en mi interior me decía que conocía la respuesta, pero quería negar que eso fuera verdad.

-El hecho de que estemos hablando ahora- Dijo con una simpleza tan clara como una cubeta da de agua fría, -Cuando decidiste que era el momento de terminar ese enfrentamiento lo hiciste claro, lo sentí como si fuera mi necesidad, mis sentimientos, mi odio, esa ira, ese enojo, algo que experimente contra alguien que ni siquiera había visto una sola vez- Afirmo con una seriedad casi preocupante. – Tu deseo se hizo posible a través de mis manos- Susurro finalmente observándolas, la cola se movió levemente indicando llamando mi atención.

\- Tal vez preferiría haber muerto mientras muriera con él- Aclaro, pero supongo que es demasiado pedir para un mero experimento. – Si yo moría en esa batalla, al lado del enemigo mi legado estaría escrito. El nombre con el que se me conoció significaría algo para los últimos vestigios de mi raza; habría partido con honor para unirme de ser posible a los míos- Finalizo volviendo a enfocar ese horizonte, el sol ilumino los campos creando contrastes de color entre los cielos y las sombras, mismas que jugaron con su figura, yo no supe que responder.

-Tarble ha preguntado por ti- Susurre sin pensarlo, él hablaba conmigo porque yo así lo había ordenado, eso es lo que quiso decirme.

-¿Deseas que vaya a verlo?- Pregunto de manera neutral, el momento de las confesiones se había terminado y yo lo había dejado pasar. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo seguía a mi lado, pero no fui capaz de hacerle saber sobre mi plan, sobre ese futuro que había pensado, sería terrible jugar con él otra vez, porque aunque para mí no era un juego, lo era para él.

-Ve a verlo- Comente a sabiendas de que eran mis deseos los que se transmitían a través de él, pero no podía tener a dos de los últimos sayans en ese estado en mis manos. Sin una respuesta se encamino a paso lento adentrándose entre los vestigios de follaje que nos rodeaban, dejándome completamente a solas.

-¿Por qué es que las cosas siempre tienen que ser tan complicadas?, ¿Por qué?- Me pregunte temerosa de que nuestro tiempo hubiese llegado su fin.

…

Siempre hay que mirar más allá de lo que ves.

…

Esa noche, ella no logró conciliar el sueño, él regreso como era de esperarse, paso un rato con su joven hermano el cual agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa reservada pero llena de esperanza; si tan sólo hubiese conocido la verdad detrás de esos hechos, ¿Le hacía más daño que bien?, no sabía siquiera como tomar todo lo que estaba experimentando. Recordó haberse topado con Gokú y Gohan en el camino, le escucho hablar sobre su hermano y los padres que no conoció, pero su atención no estaba de su lado. Al menos el guerrero Piccolo no le había molestado, solo le observo cuando la vio andar de manera perdida entre el campamento manteniendo su distancia y sus pensamientos. La gente le sonreía y agradecía a su paso, replicando con un gesto automatizado; ella sólo quería correr y ocultarse en un agujero. Quería regresar el tiempo y evitar que todo pasará, pero al mismo tiempo no era capaz de aquello porque de haber hecho eso…él jamás habría llegado a su lado.

-A veces el corazón es demasiado cruel- Pensó llegando al fin a casa. Para entonces la noche ya se había hecho presente y con ella el final de ese nuevo y fatídico día.

…

La libertad consiste en ser dueños de nuestra propia vida.

Platón.

…

A veces los miedos no están infundados, pero lo mejor es estar preparado para enfrentar esos retos que nos amenazan. Estaba oscuro, pero se sabía acompañada, no entendía cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar sin siquiera intentarlo; pero estaba consciente de su ubicación y lo que esto implicaba. Conocía sus alrededores, los había visto una vez en los días pasados. Cuando Shen Long le permitió cumplir su deseo. Sabía que era el momento que tanto temía, el mismo que soñó desde la caída de Frieza.

-Kairos- Exclamo la mujer a sabiendas de la presencia que le acompañaba. –Necesitamos hablar- Recalco invocando la forma del científico el cual sin mayor preámbulo se hizo presente. Con un gesto tranquilo y al mismo tiempo lleno de curiosidad.

-Debo admitir que este es un encuentro excitante mi querida Señorita Briefs, pues creo que el arma que solicito cumplió su cometido con creces- Comento con un suave toque de excitación en su voz; ansioso de conocer al fin el resultado de su trabajo en campo. Ella en cambio no pudo compartir esa felicidad a pesar de que su planeta estaba a salvo y su gente también. Sentía el dolor amargo de la traición al verse de pie frente a ese ente. Pensó en lo que la llevo a ese punto, con la presencia de ese rey sin reino que embargaba ese corazón solitario. Kairos analizo el gesto de la humana cambiando su expresión por la de preocupación.

-¿Es que acaso Vegeta ha hecho algo mal?- Pregunto al momento buscando obtener una respuesta clara, pero la negativa se hizo presente tan rápido como la pregunta que le dio origen. No; él había desempeñado su función maravillosamente, fue ella la que cometió el error de ignorar las advertencias, la que comenzó a quebrantar esas barreras sintiendo algo por quien no debía y por consiguiente transmitiéndoselo a él.

-Vegeta es realmente maravilloso, hizo todo como debía- Susurro abrazando su figura mientras buscaba alguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba experimentando su corazón. Su alma se sentían como si fuese torturada, las lágrimas se hicieron presente en esos ojos azulados sin permitirse salir, porque creía que disponía de tiempo, quería arreglar todo. Se prometió que lo haría de una manera u otra, pero el dragón estaba lejos de ser la respuesta esperada. Si iba hacer algo tenía que ser ahora o no existiría otra oportunidad.

-Yo creo que es el momento propicio para recoger mis pertenencias,, la humanidad ya no está en riesgo urgente y creo que hay nuevos guerreros entre sus filas que podrán proteger su mundo con éxito de ser necesario- Exclamo el hombre haciendo reales sus miedos.

-Si no haces algo ahora Bulma lo perderás y lo sabes- Pensó buscando las opciones con las que contaba, que no eran muchas; ella acepto el trato originalmente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

–Mis más sinceras disculpas, creo que todo esto es mi culpa- Comento su interlocutor al percatarse del silencio.

-Vera señorita Briefs. El universo es muy grande, prácticamente infinito, y con él los diferentes campos dimensionales que le componen; mismos que interactúan para crear un todo, pero que raras veces percibimos- Aseguro. –Es como la línea y el punto, el dibujo y su dimensión, todo se entrelaza en algún momento dando origen a lo que conocemos y vivimos. Ella le miro confundida, ¿De qué estaba hablando?, sine embargo tal vez algo en esa charla podría darle la respuesta que buscaba.

-Y usted ¿Puede verlas todas?- Pregunto finalmente la humana.

-Bueno, el tiempo es relativo para un ser como yo, hay cosas que se aprenden con los años- Respondió sin ampliar la réplica.

-¿Por qué me dice esto?- Contesto la joven, -¿Qué es lo que esto tiene que ver con lo que está sucediendo?- Continuo con sus interrogantes.

-Por favor déjeme terminar mi explicación, es probable que en parte sea mi culpa el que usted se sienta hasta cierto punto culpable por lo que está sucediendo; pero quiero que comprenda que no es así y pueda seguir con su conciencia tranquila- Afirmo su anfitrión. A su espalda las escenas compuestas por el universo, estrellas, espacios y galaxias se divisaron cual película holográfica atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.

-Existen muchas dimensiones paralelas, todas llevan su propio universo de hechos, situaciones que deben ocurrir para que exista un balance en el universo; sin embargo hay momentos en los que estos lazos se refuerzan afectando a sus componentes de maneras desconocidas, pude que se trate de situaciones o hechos mínimos, pero estos pueden dictaminar todo un futuro o crear ramificaciones sobre la misma línea de tiempo. Tú jovencita has sido una de los seres que ha experimentado estos hechos en carne propia. Ella continúo brindándole su atención analizando sus palabras. - Y a veces, es eso lo que nos hace experimentar sensaciones ajenas a nuestra realidad- Confirmo.

-El encuentro con Vegeta, ¿Fue uno de estos sucesos?- Le cuestiono la joven percibiendo el mensaje de inmediato.

-SI supongo que esa es la clara respuesta- Replico el ente suspirando; en parte fue mi culpa, quería ver ¿Cuál era el resultado de este pequeño experimento?, estaba interesado en descubrir hasta qué punto los efectos de estos hechos podrían alterar una línea- Aclaro.

-Así que aprovecho i tragedia para comprobar sus hipótesis- Recalco la humana con un toque de enojo.

-Supongo que sí, pero le aseguro que jamás imagine la magnitud y repercusión que traería, pensé que sería algo leve e impredecible, nunca alcance a divisar la profundidad de ese lazo que ambos comparten; por lo tanto tampoco preví sus consecuencias.

-Debe saber lo ofensivo que suena todo su argumento- Comento la joven al momento, cruzando sus brazos con un toque algo indagando.

-Estoy consciente de ello, fue por eso que quise hacerle entender que Vegeta no es un sayan real; sus orígenes son a base de la manipulación genética, tal vez pueda creer lo contrario, pero él jamás tuvo una niñez o una vida. Sus reacciones son mera imitación de lo que tú sientes- Confirmo.

-En eso se equivoca, Vegeta es un ser real con o sin manipulación genética, tiene un hermano, tuvo un padre y hay gente que está dispuesta a morir por él; rayos de hecho hubo quienes murieron por él. ¿Cómo algo así puede ser falso?- Respondió ella, argumentando las palabras del científico. -Tal vez crea que no tiene sentimientos, pero pude verlos con claridad cuando cuido de Gohan o cuando protegió a su hermano; cuando los sayans le miraron con admiración e incluso cuando Gokú lo molesto por el hecho de ser Goku. Si no fuese un ser independiente ¿De dónde provienen esas reacciones? Tan únicas de su ser- Afirmo la humana.

-¿Su hermano?- Pregunto el pensativo.

-Si Tarble el segundo príncipe de la casa real de Vegeta Sei; él y su gente fueron a la tierra para buscar a su rey- Explico con una rápida replica. Había tanto por lo cual el príncipe heredero no debía volver a ese sitio, tanto por lo que valía la pena que fuera libre de esas ataduras artificiales.

-Pero él es dependiente de aquel que sea asignado como su alfa; estoy seguro de que esto fue obvio en algún momento. Como explique la primera vez Vegeta puede parecer una criatura independiente, cuenta con la habilidad nata de engañar a quienes le rodean, no sería un arma perfeccionada si se distinguiera del resto con facilidad, una de sus características es aprender a pasar desapercibido. Además sus sentimientos están directamente conectados con los tuyos, es decir que hará lo que se requiere para hacer posible un entendimiento mutuo, él debe ser capaz de interpretar todos y cada uno de tus deseos con facilidad y sencillez.

-¿Me está diciendo que yo cause esas reacciones?- Exclamo exaltada recordando sus pensamientos cada que lo veía, cómo es que él le miraba confundido siempre buscando interpretar sus necesidades.

-Por ejemplo, tu deseabas que existiera la amistad entre tu amigo Gokú y Vegeta ¿Cierto?, ¿No existieron cambios en su comportamiento con relación a dicho personaje? , o el niño Gohan. Dices que él mostro preocupación por su bienestar. ¿Tu mostrabas preocupación por el chiquillo?, ¿Deseaste en algún momento que tuviera alguien a su lado que le cuidará o guiará?- Confirmo. –Estoy seguro que como ese caso hay muchos; él está diseñado para entender esos preceptos y llevarlos a cabo. Más cuando son deseos reales de parte de su líder. Las escenas de la última batalla, el odio, el rencor, la ira; todos esos sentimientos concentrados en esos ataques despiadados que Vegeta realizo mientras ella llena de rencor conjuraba ese final sin un ápice de piedad en su ser fueron más que suficiente para confirmar las palabras del hombre, estaba perdiendo terreno y no podía permitirlo.

-Sin arrepentimientos- Intervino Kairos, -Es confuso pero como dije comprensible; no te preocupes por ello, una vez que él haya vuelto aquí, tú retomarás tu camino con completa libertad, el vínculo se romperá y esto no será más que un mero recuerdo. Bulma podría haber aceptado esa explicación sin más, era algo completamente lógico y concordaba con lo que le habían dicho al inicio de esa alocada aventura; pero aun así había algo en su interior que le incitaba a seguir peleando. Aun así se sentía acorralada, el futuro de esa criatura que apenas estaba aprendiendo a entender y amar se le escapaba de las manos a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Pero ella no era de las que se daban por vencidas con facilidad, lo demostró más de mil veces en su vida y ahora era uno de los más importantes.

-Me niego a creer que todo ha sido un mero reflejo de mis sentimientos- Recalco decidida, -Pero la batalla en ese rubro estaba perdida, sólo ganaba tiempo antes de que el final dictaminará el final de toda esa aventura.

\- ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?- Afirmo el hombre con indiferencia. Su paciencia se estaba extinguiendo y por muy excitante que el experimento fue, necesitaba recolectar datos.

-Sé que debe ser difícil aceptarlo- Prosiguió el ser mítico, pero su negativa aceptar la realidad se está haciendo repetitiva y poco práctica; me temo que si no cuenta con un argumento tendré que dar por terminada este acuerdo. Pero fue justo en ese momento que la respuesta se hizo clara en su mente, recordó las palabras que le llevaron a ese lugar originalmente y se percató de la salida clara, una que tal vez su anfitrión ni siquiera noto.

-Gracias Shen Long- Pensó haciendo claro su última carta. -Mi deseo aún no ha terminado- Dijo con confianza clara en sus palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le cuestiono Kairos, siendo él el desconcertado al ver el cambio claro en su acompañante.

-Mi deseo no ha terminado; Vegeta no puede regresar a su lado aún- Aclaro la joven convencida de su victoria, el brillo regreso a esas pupilas azuladas resaltando con un toque vivaz mientras proseguía con su explicación.

-Yo le hice un deseo a Shen Long, y aún no ha concluido.- Confirmo, - Le pedí un arma que me permitiera acabar con todos esos seres para recuperar la paz del universo. Dime gran Kairos; ¿El universo está en paz?, ¿No hay más riesgos latentes en él?, honestamente lo dudo mucho- Confirmo y es que esas eran las palabras textuales de su petición. El dragón interpreto su deseo llevándola a ese lugar, el resto corrió por parte del hombre que ahora le miraba estupefacto, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chiquilla le hiciese quedar como un tonto en medio de uno de sus tratos? Pero no mentía, si se tomaban de manera literal el contexto de ese deseo, el hecho de que él haya replicado al dragón como lo hizo enmarco que en efecto el trabajo de Vegeta estaba muy lejos de acabarse. De hecho era imposible terminarlo; era parte de la balanza, bien mal, caos, paz.

-Tu deseo es ilógico- Recalco el científico molesto perdiendo levemente la compostura, -Pasarán una eternidad sin que exista paz en el universo, es parte de la vida; debe haber algo malo para que algo bueno se dé, tú morirás y él seguirá peleando por algo imposible. Prosiguió obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de la fémina.

-Tal vez, no sabemos cómo se dé a la larga- Afirmo la mujer.

-Tu…tú, no puede ser; tú me ganaste en mi propio juego- Aclaro Kairos percatándose al fin del peso de su decisión, al aceptar la petición de Shen Long, acepto las condiciones por defecto. –No tienes idea de lo que estás creando, los años seguirán pasando y él será el mismo, no puedes estar conforme con eso- Se justificó, -Es simplemente ilógico e irracional- Repitió una y otra vez frustrado, ella no se carcajeo de él por respeto, pero muy en lo profundo se sintió bien al verse superior intelectualmente a un ente de gran conocimiento.

-No sé por qué creí por un momento que esto sería un buen trato- Gruño al final, decepcionado.

-Oh Kairos, creo que eres tú el que no entiende la profundidad de la situación, los humanos somos seres impredecibles e ilógicos; incluso los que son tan inteligentes como yo. Quisiste jugar con el destino, imagino que supiste sobre esos puntos de enlace y hasta cierto momento deseabas conocer la intensidad de los mismos. Bueno tu deseo se hizo realidad y por más mínimo que pudiesen ser han generado consecuencias más allá de las esperadas. Comprendo perfectamente lo que la curiosidad puede llevarnos hacer, al igual que tú me he topado con algunas decepciones en mis propios experimentos; pero Shen Long obviamente entendía la complejidad del hecho y es por eso que estableció sus propias reglas en ese deseo, porque de no ser así ¿Por qué mandarnos contigo? , Tal vez el destino si existe y debía conocer a Vegeta. Tal vez es el resultado de esos breves toques interdimensionales después de todo, no lo sé. Miles de teorías con alto nivel de factibilidad son posibles; supongo que hoy haz llegado a una conclusión y probablemente a la comprobación de una de tus hipótesis.

El ser místico le observo estupefacto, esa mujer había comprendido todo a la perfección integrándose a su propio juego y ganándole con su propias reglas; todo a causa de lo ambiguo de un deseo.

-Sabes que buscare la manera de recuperar mi propiedad- Dijo con un toque resentido hacia la mortal.

-Y estaré esperando con ansias la siguiente partida- Respondió ella. –Ahora te pido de favor que me devuelvas a casa- Finalizo sonriendo. Kairos trago aire, la expresión tan sencilla y libre era completamente distinta a la que ella vestía el día que ella llego a su palacio. Pero él era una criatura de palabra y a veces era necesario perder para entender que la vida siempre presentaba nuevos retos que superar.

\- Bien dicen por ahí que la sobre confianza conduce al desengaño- Comento finalmente, -Pero así como se ganar, se perder. Disfruta de tu victoria Bulma Briefs, espero y no te arrepientas de esta decisión- Comento desvaneciéndose de su vista para dejarla sola nuevamente en la oscuridad.

…

Tu destino lo escribes tú mismo con cada decisión que tomas.

…

-¡AHHHH!- El grito resonó por su habitación al abrir los ojos en su cama temporal. ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Había sido un sueño?, ¿Era verdad?- Con las interrogantes en mente se levantó para salir de su habitación. El sol brillaba a lo alto, al parecer ya era más de medio día y ella se había quedado completamente dormida en sus deberes.

-Hay no- Susurro asustada pensando en volver al cuarto para vestirse de manera apresurada cuando algo le hizo detenerse. ¿Por qué es que estaba tan apresurada?, podía tomarse algunos momentos para sí después de todo. La crisis principal había pasado y aunque la situación estaba lejos de ser perfecta se sentía en paz.

-Así que finalmente has decidido levantarte, tus amigos estaban comenzando a preocuparse, creyeron que al final el cansancio había hecho mella en tu débil estructura, pero quien soy yo para negar sus opiniones – Comento con un tono de voz extraño, tal vez hasta un cierto punto juguetón o sarcástico, dependiendo de cómo se interpretase el comentario; algo poco común para él. ¿Sería esto resultado de su deseo?, ¿Sería la personalidad de Vegeta la que estaba experimentando o se trataba de su propio sentido del humor ácido?- Le miro sin replicar, sosteniéndola muda de ropa en sus manos, con la pijama aún puesta y el cabello desordenado.

-¿Entonces vas a moverte o les informo que has sufrido de un congelamiento instantáneo?- Prosiguió el sayan. Ella bajo su mirada hacia la prensa que sostenía en sus manos, notando el camisón casi transparente que vestía sonrojándose al máximo.

-¡Por kamizama!, ¡Sal de inmediato de la habitación!- Comando buscando cubrirse con las sabanas de la cama, a lo que él dejo escapar una sonrisa suave antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?, parecía como si Vegeta estuviese consiente de los acontecimientos con Kairos, aunque si ella pudo hablar con él en ese extraño sueño, ¿Por qué Vegeta no? Con prisa se vistió olvidando el penoso suceso sonrojándose nuevamente al recordar esa sonrisa tenue pero perfecta para ese rostro tan bien diseñado.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?, debo apresurarme- Exclamo.

A las afueras de la casa, la gente continuaba con sus labores diarias, los sayans sobrevivientes se unieron con más facilidad a las obras, creando sus propias amistades, Gokú junto con su hermano e hijo seguían compartiendo experiencias; mientras las tierras donde los caídos habían sido enterrados se mantenían como un monumento a su sacrificio y valor. Tarble observaba la tumba de su mentor acompañado de la presencia de su hermano; ninguno dijo nada pero ambos presentarían sus respetos ante un guerrero digno de la raza sayan. Bulma salió corriendo para encontrarse con ese escenario dejándola sin palabras. El futuro a pesar de sus altibajos se veía favorable para todos ellos, tal vez era la segunda oportunidad que necesitaban, al menos tenían un año para probar. El sentimiento de alegría se hizo presente en su corazón al notar la forma del mítico guerrero alienígena dar media vuelta para aproximarse a su persona, tal vez tendría oportunidad de preguntarle sobre Kairos. Pero toda idea se desvaneció cuando él le ofreció su mano.

-¿Vegeta?- Pregunto insegura tomándola; él replico con una sentimiento jalándola para tomarla entre sus brazos llevándola hacia el grupo de gente que parecía esperarla.

-¿Pero qué?- Alcanzo a preguntar, cuando los presentes le recibieron con gestos de alegría, lo mejor es que entre los rostros de los recién llegados, la familiaridad de Krilin, el maestro Roshi y Yamcha resalto dándole un abrazo del cual Roshi obtuvo una buena patada por parte de la joven.

-Pensé que estaban muertos- Dijo sintiendo nuevamente esas lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-La verdad es que fue horrible, logramos sobrevivir, pero quedamos incomunicados hasta hace poco que pudimos llegar a la civilización o lo que queda de ella- Explico Krilin con sencillez. Ella estaba extasiada, todo era fabuloso, perfecto; sólo faltaban sus padres pero sabía que no todo se podía, agradeció ese pequeño hecho abrazando nuevamente al grupo eta vez en compañía de Goku quien al verlos se apresuró a recibirlos cuando la mano de su novio se posó en su brazo. Yamcha la alejo levemente para mirarla.

-Estuve terriblemente preocupado por ti, pero veo que fuiste capaz de mantener todo en orden; siempre supe que mi chica era la más increíble de todas en el planeta- Exclamo; ella sonrió al escucharlo sintiendo su respiración al percatarse de que él estaba a punto de besarla. Sin aviso se retiró levemente admirando la fuerza de aquel que siempre había amado, un sobreviviente, la historia perfecta de amor con el joven que a pesar de todo volvía para buscar a la chica. Su sueño hecho realidad; sin embargo por alguna razón no se sintió digna de ese beso, o tal vez se trataba de la mirada fría que Vegeta les dirigía desde el otro lado del jardín. El guerrero no exclamo nada, e incluso parecía indiferente a sus acciones; pero ella no pudo hacer recíproco ese beso.

-Los siento Yamcha, creo que necesito un poco de tiempo- Susurro tomando por sorpresa al joven humano.

-Sí, si supongo que la sorpresa fue demasiado, yo…bueno debo ir a ver a Gokú y su hijo, ¿Puedes creerlo Gokú con un hijo?, claro lo conociste antes que yo. Bueno te veo luego- Respondió él alejándose un poco confundido, ella igual se sentía confundida por la reacción. Debía sentirse afortunada, pero no pudo. Volvió a buscar a Vegeta el cual seguía con su actitud indiferente en el mismo punto.

-Vegeta, necesito hablar contigo- Murmuro, a lo que el replico aproximándose.

-Yo quiero que sepas- Comenzó, pero él la detuvo imitando al humano tomándola suavemente por sus brazos para observarla de frente, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los claros, ambos buscando tal vez entender ese extraño lazo. No hubo grandes agradecimientos, pero él busco transmitirle la verdad con esa mirada. Aún había mucho por aprender pero estaba consciente de que esta era una nueva odisea que estaba lista para enfrentar, incluyendo su relación con Yamcha a quien debía explicarle la presencia de Vegeta en ese lugar, pero se sabía preparada, al menos eso quiso pensar; por el momento sólo disfrutaría ese breve instante con la esperanza de que el futuro fuese perfecto.

FIN


End file.
